


Robrence

by veryveryverytemporarily



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Chapter 41 Robert and Aaron go on a date, Chapter 42 Aaron and Robert adult time, Chapter 45 Aaron and Robert make up sex, Chapter 47 nothing is sacred, Chapter 48 more smut, Chapter 49 plot and smut with a difference, Chapter 50 Mostly Connor, Daddy Robert and Aaron, Death, M/M, Married Robert and Aaron, Porn, Smut, Threesomes, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 72,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryveryverytemporarily/pseuds/veryveryverytemporarily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Robert develops a relationship with Lawrence? How does Aaron react and what will the fallout be?<br/>AU smut with superficial plot. Three sections: a plot (if you can call it that) driven story up to chapter 32 then mostly smutty one shots in the context of the story and from chapter 38 a new plot with married Aaron and Robert dealing with being dads, and with what happens when Ronnie Hale is added to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 2015

**Prologue**

**September 2015**

"I had an affair. I , I ...fell in love..." Robert stammered.

"I know." The older man brushed kisses lightly across his shoulder. "It’s OK."

"But it isn’t OK really is it?" He continued. "I hurt him and I hurt Chrissie, and now, all of that hurts you too." He hesitated. "That’s the last thing I wanted. You know that, don’t you?"

"Robert, it’s time to stop beating yourself up for the past.  We’ve all done things we regret, but now it’s time to move on." Lawrence lifted himself up onto his elbow so he could look directly into Robert’s eyes, shining in the light from the bedside lamp.

"You have me now and together we will sort all this mess out."

 

**September 2015**

"I have something important I need to tell you."

Robert had gathered Diane, Andy and Victoria together in the backroom at the Woolpack.

"You’re going be hearing a lot of things about me, so I need you to hear them from me first."

Victoria stretched her eyes.

"What is it Rob? You're scaring me now!"

Robert took a deep breath.

"I am in a relationship with.... with a man. And, and there’s more, a lot more," he warned.

"What? Well I didn’t see that one coming!" Andy stuttered.

Unbeknownst to Robert, Aaron too was listening from the door, and his heart started racing with shock. What did it mean _in a relationship_?

Diane looked confused. "But what about Chrissie? You’re married?"

"Listen, this is going to be very hard for you to hear, but please try to understand that things have been so mixed up for such a long time. I know you won’t forgive me at first. But please hear me out, and then I can go and give you some time to decide if you still want me in your family." Robert choked back his tears.

"I am in a relationship with Lawrence." He blurted it out. "He loves me and I need him," he added. "Chrissie's left us. She’s moved out and we're getting a divorce. It’s going to be in the papers. There’s more. Before Lawrence I had an af... "

Diane, Andy and Victoria just looked at him in utter astonishment.

Aaron walked into the room with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What?’  He stared at Robert incredulously. ‘You’re with him? After everything we went through?"

Diane, Andy and Vic looked even more confused.

"We were over. You made that more than clear," Robert answered.

"Because you were living a lie!" Aaron spat back.

"Oh my God!" Victoria gasped. "Robert! What the hell have you been doing?"

Aaron stepped forward fists raised.

"Be happy then with your sugar daddy!"

He threw his fist at Robert’s face and Robert fell to the floor, blood spattering the carpet from his nose.

Andy grabbed Aaron who was about to leap on Robert with fists flailing.

Robert pulled up onto his knees.

"You gave up on me!," he shouted. "You told me you didn’t love me! Well, get used to it. I’ve moved on, Aaron, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Go and play with your best mate. That’s what you chose."

"Well you never chose me! And now... _him_?"

Chas walked in. "What the hell is going on he......?"

Diane shouted. "Get Aaron out of here, quickly. We need these two apart before someone gets killed!"


	2. A Healthy Start

Lawrence lay beside him. He stroked Robert’s stomach with the tips of his fingers. As his hand moved downwards Robert opened his eyes.

‘Hey. Good morning! Found something you like?’

It was a while later when Robert winked mischievously, ‘How’s the heart?’

 ‘Absolutely fine,' Lawrence growled with a half smile. 'You’re not getting rid of me that fast, you know?’

Robert laughed. ‘I should hope not.’

 

In the start of the relationship, Robert had insisted on accompanying Lawrence to the doctor's and asking those awkward questions that Lawrence would have preferred to avoid. They walked through the hospital, Robert taking hold of Lawrence’s hand when noticing he was nervous. Other people couldn’t help but look at them, and Robert was getting used to that feeling when they were out and about. He knew they looked good as a couple; powerful, wealthy, confident.

Lawrence’s doctor had taken an ECG scan and done bloods and asked a number of lifestyle questions. Naturally he knew about the changes in circumstance in Lawrence’s private life. Everybody did after it had been all over the papers how _Local millionaire takes daughter’s husband as lover._

Robert looked at the doctor, and lowering his voice asked. ‘Soo...what about sex? I mean, are we OK? Is there anything we should be careful about?’

The doctor swallowed. ‘Well, I think we can say that sex is a good form of exercise for the heart, so it can be encouraged. Just make sure you don’t ignore any angina pains, and if you do get some, refrain until you come and see me. And keep the pills I prescribed near you.' He smiled. ‘But I think you’ll be fine.’

Robert smirked. ‘I told you.’

As they left the consulting room the doctor’s eyes followed Robert hungrily. How had the old dog managed to pull that one?

‘So, Sam’s gone home. It’s just the two of us.’ 

Lawrence swallowed heavily, stood up from his desk and perched on the edge of Robert’s table, where Robert was sat at his computer, wearing a suit and tie from meeting with clients earlier.

‘Just finishing off these emails,’  Robert said.  He glanced up questioningly as Lawrence pushed down the lid of his laptop, lifting his hands in surprise. ‘Or...not?’

‘I’ve been watching you all afternoon, you bad boy,’ Lawrence breathed. ‘Come here.’

Robert grinned and got up, moving round until he was leaning against the table between Lawrence’s thighs.

‘So, tell me, what have you been watching that’s so bad exactly?’ He teased, his fingers at Lawrence’s collar.

‘Oh, you know. That suit on your thighs. Shouldn’t be allowed.’

Lawrence put his hands around Robert’s waist.

‘I think I need to take those trousers down and punish you for leading me on all afternoon.’

Robert grinned. ‘You do, do you?’

Robert slowly undid his trousers. He took Lawrence’s hand and guided it until it was pressing down against him.

‘You like that do you?’ he asked. ‘Let’s get a closer look, shall we?’

Robert pushed his trousers and boxers to his knees.  

‘You want to taste that?’ 

Lawrence sank slowly to his knees, trembling.


	3. Encounter at the Woolpack

Lawrence took his time.

He took off Robert’s shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, and hung it over the back of a chair. He undid Robert’s belt and trousers and slowly took them off with his boxers, and placed them on the back on the chair too. Robert could hear him breathing heavily. He felt as if he was slowly drowning in the older man’s affection. He turned onto his knees, and Lawrence trembled as he lined himself up. When he thrust inside, Robert closed his eyes and moaned loudly, holding on to the bed head.

‘Hey!’ Lawrence panted with a smile. ‘Remember Lachlan is staying. Try to keep the noise down.’

 

Robert showered first and got dressed, leaving Lawrence to sleep, then went down to find Lachlan at his computer in the kitchen.

‘How’s it going?’ Robert asked, patting his shoulder.

‘Alright, I guess. Got a text from Mum, asking how long I was planning to stay here with you two. What do you think?’ He leaned back.

‘Well, you know your Granddad wants you to stay as long as possible. This is your home. You know that. Just tell your Mum you don’t know right now - that you’ll let her know as things go on. Are you planning to stay with us for Christmas? I know your Grandad wants that more than anything in the world.’

Lachlan grinned at the sound of that. ‘OK,’ he said. ‘I think he wants you more than anything in the world though,’ he added, with a sly grin.

‘Hey!’ Robert sat down next to Lachlan and put a hand on his shoulder. ‘You know that your Granddad and I care about each other, love each other.‘ He laughed. ‘It’s been tough and we’ve had to go through a lot to get here. People, your Mum and ,..., well other people too, have been hurt and we’re sorry about that. But no one can ever, ever take your place in his heart. You are the most precious thing to him, and always will be.’

Robert added, ‘and you are pretty cool, the way you’ve dealt with all this.’

‘Yeah. I am!' Lachlan laughed back. ‘I am just glad you and Granddad are happy.’

 

They decided to eat at the Woolpack.

Initially, they had avoided the village pub, but gradually Robert had reconciled with his family as they saw how sincere he was in his commitment to Lawrence, and how much happier he seemed.

Their main concern was for what he had put Aaron through, but his regret for that seemed so genuine that they were coming to terms with it as another of Robert’s romantic disasters of the past.

Chas still looked at him with daggers, but she was secretly just relieved he had moved on.

Aaron and Robert barely spoke at all. Robert avoided him at all cost. He had confessed everything to Lawrence about the relationship, but he knew that, in spite of Lawrence’s reassurances, he harbored some jealousy and anxiety that Robert could get pulled back there. Robert had even told Lawrence about Katie, giving in to the tears as he explained how he had pushed her and the guilt he felt for Andy, why he had kept Andy so close after the event.

Lawrence had cupped his face and wiped his tears away.

‘It was all a tragic mistake,' he said, and pressed his lips to Robert’s forehead.

‘Let it go and move on. I have your back, Robert, remember that!’

They walked into the pub, greeting Diane who was on duty behind the bar. Robert indicated a table to Lawrence and Lachlan who sat down while he ordered drinks.

‘You’ve got Lachlan staying with you then?’ Diane asked. ‘How long’s that for?’

‘Well Lawrence hopes he can stay with us for Christmas. I guess we’ll see. Can you bring us the drinks over Diane, if that’s OK? And then we’ll be ordering some food.’ 

He went to the table and sat down.  He noticed Lawrence looked slightly subdued, and, glancing round, he saw the reason why. Aaron was sat at another table with Adam and Finn having a pint. Robert looked away and swallowed, before turning to Lawrence and Lachlan with a smile.

‘So, you know what? I have a plan for Christmas. Well actually for something else too; do you know in a couple of weeks we'll be celebrating our four month anniversary?’

‘Can you call it an anniversary if it’s months?’ asked Lachlan, screwing up his face. ‘This would be a monthiversary, or something.’

‘Well, I don’t care about that. I just care about the time I’ve spent with your granddad. That’s a cause to celebrate, isn’t it?’

He leaned forward and kissed Lawrence on the mouth. Lachlan groaned.

‘Pu...lease!’ But Robert knew his display of affection, especially in front of present company, would lift Lawrence’s mood. He heard a chair scrape back suddenly and from the corner of his eye he saw Aaron stand up and then sit down again, as if he was going to leave but then changed his mind.

‘So, what’s the plan?' Lachlan asked.

Robert explained how he’d been looking into a weekend away in London, including a theater trip and shopping.

Just before the food came, Robert went to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he saw Aaron come in. Awkward, even after all this time. They nodded, and Robert turned to leave when Aaron spoke.

‘Heard you mention your plans. Nice.’

‘You always listen in to private conversations? ’

‘Yeah, well, you know what today is, don’t you, mate?’

‘No, should I?’

‘It's the 4th of December, a little anniversary of our own, I guess.’ Aaron snorted. 'Or would have been.’

‘Aaron. Get over it. I’ve moved on.’ Robert sighed.

He knew, of course, what Aaron was referring to. It was a long time ago.

Aaron moved up close.

‘But how far Robert, how far on have you moved? Does he really make you feel how you want to feel?’ Really? Or is it just about the money?’

Robert swallowed with discomfort. He knew he should go back to the table, but he suddenly felt trapped by Aaron’s blue eyes. Aaron moved closer.

‘No,’ Robert said. ‘I care about Lawrence.’

‘You are unbelievable, you know that? You just can’t help yourself!’

‘No. I am grateful to you. You helped show me how to be proud and out. And I am,’ he said, and then he left with his heart pounding.

Back at the table, Lawrence noticed his agitation.

‘You OK Robert?’ He asked, glancing around. He noticed Aaron returning to his seat.

‘Fine! I’m just getting hungry. Diane, what’s keeping the food?’

 

That night Robert and Lawrence shared a bath.

Robert lay between Lawrence’s legs, his head resting on his chest, frowning. Lawrence washed him, massaging his tense shoulders with the lather from the soap, moving his hand gradually downwards. Robert twisted his head back to kiss Lawrence. Lawrence held his shaft and expertly stroked him to a climax. After, Robert shifted and turned, pushing water over the sides of the bath. He returned the favor.

 

Robert woke up in the night, his heart racing.

The room was pitch black because that’s how Lawrence preferred to sleep. He realized that his cheeks were wet with tears. He’d been dreaming. In his dream he had been searching for Aaron. Aaron was lost in the woods and he was calling his name, again and again, but he couldn’t find him anywhere, and the sun, shining on the silver birch trees, dazzled his sight. Chas suddenly called out to him. She’d found Aaron at last, but when he saw him, his body looked lifeless, and he dropped to his knees and took him in his arms, weeping. Then Aaron’s eyes had suddenly opened, blue and piercing, staring into his, and he had woken up.

Robert kicked out in distress.

‘Robert? You OK?’ the older man asked groggily with sleep.

‘I just had a bad dream.’ 

Lawrence pulled him closer, patting him gently, his body was like a furnace under the bed cover.

‘Shhh, go back to sleep,’ he mumbled, and Robert closed his eyes against Lawrence’s warm dry skin.

 

Robert woke in the morning, hard and needy.

Lawrence lay on his side, and Robert insistently caressed his back with the single intention of waking him. He pushed against his hip with his cock. He knew Lawrence had woken from the way his breathing changed.

‘You never give up?’

‘Never,' replied Robert, kissing his shoulder.

‘Don’t move,’ he whispered, and reached for lube and a condom.

When he came, open mouthed, a sudden vision of silver birch trees appeared in his mind’s eye and a name he couldn’t say aloud formed on his lips.

He pulled out slowly, and looked at the ceiling appalled, feeling guilty. He removed the condom and turned back to Lawrence, who turned onto his back smiling.

‘Robert... I wanted to ask....will you marry me?'


	4. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

Christmas morning, Robert made pancakes for the three of them before getting ready for Church.

‘No snow?’ He joked. ‘Can’t be a real Christmas without snow!’ 

Lawrence had bought Robert a vintage Black Shadow motorbike, Armani clothes and a season ticket for Formula 1 Silverstone. He had already given him an engagement ring, and a new Rolex watch to replace Chrissie’s. Robert had given it back in those dark days when everything had fallen apart.

They bought Lachlan the latest iPhone, and a new Steam games console, and they bought a snooker table for them all.

Robert had got Lawrence some vintage brandy, and tickets for the French tennis open at Roland Garros. He knew that Lawrence secretly only watched the men’s singles to eye up the players and hear their grunts as they hit the ball from the baseline. A holiday in Paris in June would be something for them to look forward to.

‘Do we have to go to church?’ Lachlan grumbled.

‘Of course,’ Robert said. ‘It’s a tradition. And anyway I have to show off your good looking grandad, don’t I? Then your Mum’s coming round this afternoon.’

‘She’ll want to take me back with her,’ Lachlan moaned.

‘She may. She’s your mother and she loves you,’ Robert answered. ‘But your grandad loves you too, so it’s up to you in the end.’

 

The church was packed. Diane and Vic were with Andy, trying to comfort him.

Robert hugged him. ‘Alright Bro?’

Lawrence patted Robert’s back.

‘I’m here,’ he whispered softly.

From the corner of his eyes, Robert noticed Aaron, sitting next to his Mum. For a moment their eyes met. They exchanged silent memories of a conversation, of a kiss, too. _‘How’d you turn it around then?’ ‘People didn’t give up on me.’ ‘I thought you’d done with me.’ ‘I can change my mind, can’t I?’_

Robert turned his back, and sat down next to his fiancé.

 

After the service Diane invited them for a glass of sherry.

They wouldn’t stay long as Robert was cooking dinner, and Chrissie was coming with her new boyfriend. 

They all raised a glass.

Aaron was there, but he hung back.

‘Come on!’ Diane chivied. ‘It’s time to let bygones be bygones. Grab a glass, for goodness sake, Aaron!’

Robert kept his hand on Lawrence’s shoulder when Aaron joined them.

‘So,' Aaron asked, ‘When’s the wedding then?’ 

‘Well, we have to wait for the legal separation from Chrissie to run its course. So we’re looking at late February or March,' Robert answered.

‘Well, all the best then, mate.’

Aaron suddenly turned away and Robert’s insides turned somersault. He knew Aaron too well not to read in his eyes that he was upset.

Later, while Lawrence was talking with Diane, Robert moved towards him.

‘If, if you want to talk to me, text me.’ His tongue flickered over his lips. ‘We can meet.’

‘Nah, mate, your good,’ Aaron said, and turned away to ask Vic about the pub Christmas menu.

In the car, Lawrence quietly asked Robert, ‘What were you saying to Aaron in there?’

‘I just asked about the scrap yard.’


	5. An Elicit Meeting

**New Year’s Day**

‘Are you sad Lachlan’s not with us?’ 

They were lying on the sofa, Robert with his head against Lawrence’s chest, watching an action movie. Lawrence had no time for most of the stuff Robert liked, but they could both just about get by with a well-made action film.

‘Well,’ Lawrence answered. ‘At least we don’t have a repeat of last year’s fiasco.’

Robert cringed. ‘Well. I told you where I was. So you know it was all my fault.’

Lawrence sat up suddenly and held Robert’s face with his hands. ‘I’ve told you this before. No regrets Robert. I love you and I will not allow you to beat yourself up for everything that happened in the past.’

‘I don’t deserve you,’ Robert muttered.

‘You need to see yourself from my eyes, how talented you are.’

‘Can I show you my talents upstairs?’ Robert grinned.

Later when Lawrence was sleeping by his side, Robert got the text.

 _Alright_  

He read.

_What alright?_

He answered, his heart thumping in his chest.

_Lets Meet_

He read as the answer arrived.

_I can’t meet now_

_Forget it then_

_I can’t do it. It’s not like before_

_OK. I said forget it_

_Wait. I’ll come to the Woolpack, half an hour_

‘Lawrence.’ He gently shook the man’s shoulder. ‘Lawrence, Diane wants me to go and see Vic. She’s upset because of Adam and the baby. I won’t be long.’

Lawrence sighed and turned over. ‘Careful,’ he said. ‘Be safe.’

 

Robert walked into the Woolpack and ordered a drink from Diane.

There was quite a crowd celebrating New Year’s Day. Robert wanted to be sure that he was seen and could be as transparent as possible with Lawrence later on. He’d never lied to him before; and he was not sure what he was doing or why. Aaron was at the bar, but he didn’t approach him or text him immediately.  He was glad to notice Vic was there with Finn, so he went to sit with them for a while and drank a beer and shared some words of comfort the situation with Adam. Finally he put his empty glass down and looked up; meeting Aaron’s eyes. Then he sent him a text.

_Come to the car park in 5_

He walked out.

He sat in the car and waited, heart pounding.

Aaron arrived and opened the passenger seat door and slid in.

‘Drive then, before me Mum sees us.’

So Robert drove.

 

Eventually, he parked up on a hill.

‘So?’ Aaron asked. ‘Why did you invite me?’

‘I just wanted to check you were OK. I know it was a rough year, last year. On Christmas day you looked, well, you looked odd, and I needed to know you were alright.'

‘And if I’m not alright?'

Robert didn’t answer, and Aaron scoffed.

‘Yeah, thought so. You have Lawrence. Seriously Robert, I wonder sometimes how you can look yourself in the mirror in the morning.’

‘Don’t! Don’t say that! You know nothing about him, or about our relationship. He gives me what I need.’

‘Yeah, like cars and your cozy Home Farm life. Not sure you’d be so keen if he was working as a mechanic at the local garage.’

‘You’re wrong, actually.’ Robert countered. ‘Sure, those things are all great. But what he gives me is a thousand times more than that. He loves me, Aaron, he looks out for me.’

Aaron snorted again.

‘He loves you as a trophy, sure!' He hesitated, 'And do you enjoy, you know...,the sex with him? He’s..., older.’

‘He’s good.’ Robert countered and saw Aaron flinch. ‘He’s more than good.’

‘And so you love him, too?’ Aaron asked, biting his lip and looking ahead of him, out into the darkness.

Robert breathed. ‘I need him Aaron. He calms me down.'

‘So that’s it then. You’re getting married. Everything worked out for you. I’m happy for you.’

There was a long silence filled with painful memories, Robert hurting Aaron, the night at the lodge. They just could never have come past that. So Robert had had to move on. It was what he did best.

‘I, I dream about you.’

‘I’m here.’ Aaron whispered.

‘I’m sorry Aaron.’  Robert reached out his hand. When Aaron didn't stop him, he touched his face.

‘Kiss me.’

Aaron said it so quietly Robert could only just hear.

He stroked his thumb over Aaron’s lips. In seconds his mouth was pressing softly onto Aaron’s. Both his hands cradled his face, pulling him towards him as he deepened the kiss, and a low long moan escaped from the back of his throat.

‘Oh God, Aaron!’ He sat back. 'I’ve got to go.’

‘Robert!’ Aaron pleaded. ‘Why?’

‘Lawrence will be worried.’

‘Lawrence is not the right person for you!’

‘I can’t do this!’

‘This is still denial. Yes, you are out and living with a man, but, here…‘  He pressed his hand against Robert’s chest, ‘You know I’m right!’

‘Sorry.’ Robert said, pushing the hand away and turning on the ignition.

 

He dropped Aaron back at the village and drove up to Home Farm.

Lawrence was sitting in his dressing gown in the living room with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Robert threw his keys on the side and shrugged off his jacket.

‘Well?’ asked Lawrence ‘Were you careful, Robert?’

Robert poured himself a whiskey and sat down nervously, swinging his hands distractedly.

‘Pardon?’ He asked, registering the question. 

‘Were you careful?’ Lawrence asked again. ‘Did you use protection? It’s just I remember you telling me when we got tested that you didn’t always used to use it with him, when you were both, well, involved.’

Robert’s jaw dropped. ‘What?’ He asked again, shocked.

‘You met Aaron, of course. I am not a fool. I am not Chrissie. I know he’s been on your mind for a few weeks now.'

‘How, how did you know?’

‘This is the first time you left our bed, left my side, in the evening to go somewhere in five months. What other reason could there be? He called you and you went to him. Will you always go to him, Robert? Is that the way it’s always going to be?’

Robert moved next to Lawrence and took his hand.

‘Listen. I met him, yes. But I swear nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. We just talked.  He wanted to know about me and you, to be sure, you know? I told him how much you mean to me, and he wished us luck. And then, and then... ,we said goodbye.’

Lawrence wiped a tear that had appeared on Robert’s cheek.

‘Why the tears then, my boy?’ He asked.

Robert rested his forehead against Lawrence’s.

‘Because I’m sorry. I let you down.’


	6. Lawrence Makes a Move

Lawrence had his sleeves rolled up.

He was making dough for homemade pizza.

Robert uncorked a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

He moved behind Lawrence and pressed up against him, reaching round so he could run his hands up and down his exposed forearms. He placed a kiss on Lawrence’s neck, then moved his hands to the front of his trousers.

Lawrence chuckled.

‘Honestly, Robert! Let me finish kneading the dough for goodness sake, then it will have time to rise.’

Robert circled his fingers against Lawrence’s hips.

‘I’m interested in other things rising.’

He moved his hands frontward and slowly unbuttoned Lawrence’s trousers, pulling down his zip, sliding in his hand to find his cock.

‘My hands are covered in dough. At least let me wash my hands.’ Lawrence objected as he was steered round so his back was to the counter.

‘You don’t need your hands.’

Robert knelt down. Lawrence gripped the counter behind him.

‘God, Robert!’ Lawrence breathed, as Robert knelt at his waist, sucking him down and rubbing his own length at the same time.

Lawrence came hard down his throat, while Robert spilled over his hand.

‘Are you going to cut that hair before the wedding?’ Lawrence asked as Robert stood up.

 

They eventually ate the pizza at the dining room table with more wine, chatting first about business then moving on to small talk about the village.

Robert had spoken with Victoria who told him that Andy seemed to have started up something with Carly, and Robert was not happy about it because, let’s face it, she was a totally untrustworthy wheeler dealer.  Lawrence mentioned Sam had come by and shared some gossip, too. Belle had finally found a business premises in Leeds, and, oh, Aaron Livesy had apparently left the village for good. Gone to France, Lawrence thought he said. Been there before hadn’t he?

Robert scraped his chair back loudly across the floor and stood up, hands on the back of his head.

‘This is you! What did you do Lawrence?’

Lawrence looked up at his young lover.

‘Didn’t you trust me?’ Robert shouted.

‘I didn’t trust him!’ Lawrence spat back. ‘I had to get him away from you! I was protecting you. Protecting us and what we have!’

‘How did you get him to leave? He wouldn’t take money.’

‘No.’

‘So, what? You threatened him? You threatened someone, people he loves?’

‘I did what I had to do. Now will you sit down? You are purely confirming right now that all my instincts were correct. I am jealous, Robert. Don’t forget it! I will not share you or your affections.’

‘You weren’t sharing me! I chose you! What do you think this is that we have?’

 ‘I know that you can’t let go Robert. He’s in here.’  Lawrence tapped his head.  ‘Good God man! Just remember, I could have dealt with this in a more,shall we say... permanent way. I didn’t. So get over it! Now!’

Robert grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.


	7. Aaron and Robert

He blocked his calls and ignored his texts, but Robert found Aaron eventually in a bedsit in Leeds.

‘What are you doing here? How did you find me?’ He asked as Robert pushed the door open wider and walked in.

‘Adam and Vic. I can be fairly persuasive.’

Robert looked around at the dimly lit room, before sitting down heavily on the small bed, while Aaron watched him nervously, still standing by the door.

‘Close it then.’ Robert said.

‘What exactly are you doing here?’ Aaron asked again. He closed the door, but remained standing.

‘You’re leaving for France? Is it true?’

‘I have a ticket for tomorrow.’

‘I, I am so sorry. I messed up so bad Aaron.’ Robert ran his hands through his hair.  ‘I tried so hard. I thought it was working but... I was wrong. When Lawrence told me you were going to France, I... ‘

‘You chose Lawrence.’

‘But don’t you see, I did it for you.’

‘You did it because you are greedy and pathetic.’ Aaron snapped back at him. ‘Because you are so selfish, and you are too much of a coward to face the truth. How can that possibly be for me?’

‘I wanted to keep myself away from you. After, after the way I behaved. I wanted to keep you safe.’ Robert lowered his voice. ‘Safe from me.’

‘Well you failed, then.’

Robert’s face fell.

Aaron sat down next to him on the bed against his better judgement.

Robert sighed. He reached down and, ever so gently, he took Aaron’s hand from his lap and raised the fingers to his mouth. Aaron watched him, speechless.

‘I can’t be without you.’ Robert whispered over Aaron’s fingers. ‘I can’t.'

Robert moved slowly until his forehead was touching Aaron’s. He saw the tears in Aaron’s eyes.

‘No, no, don’t, don’t, please don’t!’

‘You know how long I have been waiting?’

‘But you said you didn’t love me.’

‘I lied.’

Their lips met softly. Robert tasted salt from Aaron’s tears. He moved his mouth down to Aaron’s throat, and kissed gently against his neck.

Robert was tentative.

He let his hands, ever so slowly, slide under Aaron’s T-shirt from the waist up, tracing delicately over the familiar raised skin of his scars. His breath left him like a marathon runner mid race, as his mind computed what was going to happen next. His hands reached down to Aaron’s jeans and underwear, unfastening them, pulling them down, revealing his hard cock, glistening with pre cum.

Robert sank down to the floor next to the bed and licked the head of his cock, before sliding his mouth down over him. At the same time, he moved his fingers back to circle and press against Aaron’s hole. He lifted his head from Aaron’s cock and stood, pushing up Aaron’s thighs, then leaning right over, he moved his tongue down, spitting and circling Aaron’s rim. He pushed his tongue inside with Aaron moaning and pulling at his hair, adding more spit with each stroke. He continued till he felt Aaron’s muscles starting to contract and release around him, and then he stood back, taking in the view of Aaron on the bed with his thighs up and his cock pulsing.

He pulled off his T-shirt and jeans and boxers. Aaron’s mouth was wet and his eyes narrowed as he watched him.

As Robert stepped forward and entered inside him, holding Aaron’s legs, he felt his chest contract and all at once a deluge of tears erupted from him so that temporarily he couldn’t move and he fell forward. Aaron stroked his neck as his head dropped onto Aaron’s chest.

‘Shhh, shhh, shhh’’ Aaron quietened him, and pulled up his chin.

Robert exhaled and then started to thrust hard.

It was only a matter of minutes till they both came together.

After, they lay on the bed together, eyes still wet.

‘I think Lawrence will kill us both.’ Aaron eventually murmured

‘I don’t care.’ Robert said.

‘So what happens next?’ Aaron asked.

‘I get a ticket to France.’

Aaron turned his face away and smiled.


	8. Hearts

Aaron was booked on the 10.15 Eurostar train, changing in London to Paris Gard du Nord.

So Robert booked a ticket using his phone.

Money was not going to be a problem, he had plenty of it and accessible from his various accounts, but he was sorry about leaving his car, even suggesting they forget the train and drive down to Paris, only to be stared down by Aaron, until he realized the impossibility of the idea.

The real issue was his passport.

He would have to go back and get it. And going back meant seeing Lawrence and lying about where he had been, and then finding a reason to leave again without arousing his suspicions.

It was around 03.00 a.m. when he finally stood up, extracting himself from Aaron’s arms and legs tangled round his body.

Aaron watched him silently.

‘One last time.’ Robert whispered to Aaron, pressing kisses on his forehead and down hard onto his mouth. He opened the door, looking back and keeping his eyes on Aaron for as long as possible as he walked away.

When he got in his car he turned on his phone and noticed missed calls and text messages from Chrissie. He opened the messages.

 

_ROBERT WHERE ARE YOU? DADS IN THE HOSPITAL. HE’S ASKING FOR YOU._

_ROBERT, DAD NEEDS YOU. PLEASE COME. WHEREVER YOU ARE._

_ROBERT, I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE. DAD SAYS IT’S ALL HIS FAULT THO I’M SURE THAT’S NOT TRUE. PLEASE GET HERE. I DON’T KNOW IF HE’S GOING TO MAKE IT_

_PLEASE ROBERT_

 Roberts head fell forward against the steering wheel. He glanced up momentarily at the bedsit window, then turned on the engine and drove.

 

When he arrived at the hospital, Chrissie rushed towards him.

‘Oh my God, Robert! Where were you?’

A journalist waiting noticed him, and suddenly there was a group of paparazzi taking photos of them both.

Chrissie was oblivious.

‘He’s had a massive heart attack!’ She clung onto him weeping. ’The doctor says he, he might not…,to wait and see. They won’t say anymore. He’s had surgery. Oh My God!’

‘Where is he?’

‘He’s looks so bad! He really needs you, Robert! Where were you? Why weren’t you with him?’

‘I was just driving. We had a row. Couples have them you know. I was trying to clear my head. I couldn’t know this would happen? I am so sorry, Chrissie! You have got to believe me. I would never want to hurt your dad. You know how much he means to me. I just, I wasn’t there for him when he needed me.’

‘So this happened because of you, again!’

‘Don’t say that.’  Robert answered.

He felt a rush of nausea, and fell with his shoulder against the wall, struggling to regain composure. Cameras flashed around them.

‘Can I see him?' He begged Chrissie.

 

Lawrence was all wired up with tubes and lines. His heart was being monitored with a machine. The doctor explained to Robert that he had had bypass surgery, and now they needed to wait and see. The doctor told Robert that the surgery was completed around two hours previously, and they would be waking him in another four hours, but for now he needed to sleep off the anesthetic.

Robert sat by the bed, next to his sleeping fiancé and waited.

Chrissie told him she needed to do a home run to check on Lachlan and would be back. His eyes felt heavy with exhaustion, and he let his head fall forward onto the bed where it rested against Lawrence’s shoulder. He drifted into an anxious sleep.

 

Aaron tried to call Robert.

He tried to call Robert yet again, but his phone was still unavailable.

He tried to still the panic and to silence the voices in his head, but no matter what, they kept coming back at him.

_Why, Aaron, why? Why did you let him in again? Don’t you learn? Don’t you know anything? Robert Sugden? You seriously think he’s going to be there for you? The man’s a monster. A monster. NO. Something happened. Maybe he got hurt. Maybe Lawrence has tricked him. Maybe Lawrence found out and wanted revenge._

Round and round. Voices.

By nine o’clock Aaron knew he needed to call a cab and go to the train station to catch the Euro star connection. Perhaps Robert would meet him there.

Nine fifteen, the taxi came and he was on his way. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the messages. He checked the volume switch to make sure it hadn’t accidentally switched to mute. He paid the cab and walked into the station at nine forty five. He bought his paper and a coffee for the train.

Monster. MONSTER.

Aaron boarded the train and sat down. He opened the paper.

And there was a picture of Robert, with Chrissie crying in his arms.

There was Robert, collapsed against the wall.

There was Robert, asleep at Lawrence’s side.

Aaron closed the paper again. He took a sip of his coffee and looked out of the window.

 


	9. Lawrence's Offer

Robert sat looking at his phone. He counted the missed calls from Aaron. He let his thumb hover over the key pad. What could he say? What could possibly make this OK? He had started a dozen messages already only to delete them without sending.

Lawrence had woken in the early hours and they had checked him over and said he was doing well. Robert folded his fingers around Lawrence’s hand.

‘You’re here?’ Lawrence murmured.

‘Of course.’ Robert had answered. ‘Where else would I be?’

Later, they made him eat some breakfast and had him get up and visit the bathroom. Now he was sleeping again. Chrissie had returned. She told Robert to go home and get a shower, and that she would stay with her Dad, but he replied not yet, staying in the room, keeping his bedside vigil. Chrissie said she would go and buy him coffee then and something to eat.

 

When the door opened, he told her to put the coffee on the bedside table, then he looked up because, all at once, he knew the person who had walked in wasn’t Chrissie at all.

His eyes widened as Aaron walked into the hospital room, eyes down, carrying a rucksack that he quietly placed on the floor in the corner of the room.

Aaron’s eyes skated over Lawrence’s sleeping form, the wires and machines monitoring his breathing and heart.

‘Wh…, what are you doing here, Aaron?’ Robert asked, standing up shakily. ‘I thought you would be gone, on your way to France!’

For the first time since he entered the room, Aaron looked directly at him.

‘I’m not going anywhere without you again, Robert. I’m here because I think you probably need me.’

He extended his arms reaching for Robert.

Robert hesitated for a moment in complete shock before allowing himself to be pulled into an embrace. He let his face fall into Aaron’s neck.

Aaron swayed with Robert in his arms, holding him tightly.

‘I love you. I love you so much.’ Robert whispered. ‘But I couldn’t leave him like this.’

‘I know.’ Aaron replied. ‘I get it. You did the right thing Robert, really.’

‘So?’ He asked as they finally sat down by the bedside. ‘How’s he doing?’

‘Yeah. He’s, err, recovering well the doctors said. He’s had pretty major surgery, so it’s going to take time.’

‘You must be relieved.’ Aaron said quietly.

Robert swallowed.

‘Yes, of course I am!' His tongue flickered over his dried lips as he replied.

 Chrissie walked in, hand full of coffee and buttered muffins from the hospital canteen.

Her mouth fell open when she saw Aaron.

‘Robert?’ What the hell is he doing here in my Dad’s room? Get him out!’

Before either of them could reply, Lawrence, disturbed by Chrissie’s shout, opened his eyes. He saw Aaron standing there near to Robert and blinked before speaking weakly.

‘You?’ He said.

‘Yeah, me.’ Aaron answered.

Robert reached a protective arm to Lawrence’s shoulder.

‘He was just leaving.’

But Aaron flashed him a look and started to speak.

‘Yeah, Lawrence, look, about that, I’m sorry but I couldn’t leave after all.  And I’m sorry, I know you’ve just had surgery, and I hope you’ll feel a lot better soon, I really do. But. the thing is, I know Robert cares ab…, loves you, I get that... but, he loves me too. He needs me, too. Or he’s never going to be happy. If you, Lawrence, really do love him like you say you do, rather than just wanting him like someone you own, someone you’ve bought, then you’ll want him to be happy, too.’

‘What are you saying?’ Lawrence asked.

‘I’m not sure what I’m saying, but I, we’ll just have to figure this one out. What I do know is I’m not running away, and you won’t force me to leave again. I’m not listening to your threats, and you are certainly not carrying them through.’

Chrissie looked at Robert.

‘Don’t let him speak to Dad like this.’

‘No,’ Lawrence answered. ’It’s OK. Robert, come here.’

He reached out a hand which Robert took as he lowered his head close to the older man, who reached up and stroked his cheek.

‘Take Aaron home. Get washed up and rest and come back later. We’ll talk. I promise …, I won’t harm either of you.’

 

Robert was in a daze as they traveled back to Home Farm.

Aaron had suggested they take a taxi, but when Robert refused to leave his car at the hospital Aaron had insisted on driving Robert’s car for him, pointing out that Robert hadn’t slept in two days, and how sad he’d feel if anything happened to the car.

Once at Home Farm, Aaron pushed Robert into the shower and then joined him, holding on to him under the stream of hot water.

In spite of their exhaustion their open mouths found each other. 

Aaron turned Robert round and he leaned forward against the tiles, while Aaron stroked his back and hips then moved his hand down, using shower gel to ease him open with his fingers. Robert moaned as Aaron entered him, filling him, making him gasp as he thrust against him. Aaron was tired too, but not quite to the extent Robert was, so he used his strength to bring them both to the edge, thrusting hard, and holding on to Robert. He reached round and took Robert’s hard cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Robert cried out noisily as he came over Aaron’s fist and Aaron pulled out quickly and came himself, watching the white stripes fall over Robert’s back before dissolving in the shower water.

Robert turning, placed his arms tight around Aaron and they kissed again.

Once in Robert’s bed, they wrapped arms over each other and soon fell into a deep sleep.

 

Robert sat next to Lawrence in the hospital room by the window, looking out at the city on a dark January evening. Lawrence had his dressing gown and slippers, and Robert was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a zip up wool jacket in dark navy. His hands were buried in his pockets.

‘So talk to me.’  He wet his lips with his tongue. ‘You must be angry. You must hate me. I let you down.’

‘Look. I’m going to say something that may sound really odd here Robert. I’m going out on a limb, but…’

Robert looked at him frowning. ‘Go on.’

‘After this near death experience, I learnt something. Life is so precious and love is too. Now I know you don’t love me as...’

‘Wh…that’s just not…’

‘No…listen. Yes. You love me. I love you. But you don’t love me the same way as you love Aaron. And I can’t stop you from loving him. Nothing can.’

Robert hung his head.

‘So I’m thinking, maybe we can …, share.’

Robert spluttered. ‘What?’

‘Well listen, you see I was thinking. I know I am jealous. But I think I can cope better if I know, rather than if I don’t know?'

Robert’s eyes were rolling.

‘And of course Aaron may not accept me staying a part of your life,’ he went on. ‘And goodness knows with Aaron on offer, you no doubt will be quickly bored of spending time with an old man like me.’

Robert, speechless, stared at the floor.

Lawrence looked at his forehead, avoiding his eyes.

‘I don’t mean that we all three share the same bed.’

He saw Robert smirk and blush for once.

‘Yes, you would like that wouldn’t you; I know you Robert Sugden, but I’ m thinking more like a time share.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on. I'm just having a bit of fun here ;)


	10. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get a sort of threesome...

**More January**

Aaron looked skywards. 

‘I’m not sharing you! I’m not! It’s all or nothing. And in fact it’s all, because I’m not going back to where we were. I made a decision and that’s it now. Don’t talk to me about this again, or I’ll be wiping that smile off your face big time.’ And he walked away.

Robert found him sitting outside the cricket pavilion.

‘Listen, you’re not listening to me.’

He put his hands in his pockets.

 ‘He’s had a major heart attack. He doesn’t want sex. He’s on beta blockers. He wants time. Look, look at me, Aaron. If you say no, then, no. I choose you. I have already chosen you! Only you.’ He lowered his voice. ‘You know how much I love you.’

 ‘He will want sex, you know that, then you’ll start lying again, and you’ll say _I didn’t want to hurt you_  and everything will get out of control like it does with you. Come on Robert, can’t you just be honest for once in your life?’

‘OK then, I promise that if, when, he is interested in sex again, I'll talk to you, I'll tell you. I don’t know, perhaps we can find him someone, or, I don’t know. We’ll figure something out.’

Aaron snorted as Robert continued.

‘He’s had a heart attack. He’s not well. I can’t just abandon him.’

Aaron sighed. ‘Let’s talk about this again later, but first I want you to give him back that ring.’ He gestured to the engagement ring that Robert wore. ‘OK?’

 

**April 2016**

Robert lay next to Aaron on the sheets, getting his breath back. He spread out his limbs and looked at the ceiling,

‘Wow’ he laughed. ‘That was just incredible.’

Aaron turned his head and smiled at the look on Robert’s face. He moved over him to share a lingering kiss.

‘I love you so, so much.’ Robert hummed.

‘I love you, too, you idiot.’

Aaron lowered his head, placing more kisses on Robert’s throat and chest.

 

Robert went downstairs and made them a coffee in the kitchen. It was a bright spring day and he opened the kitchen door to let some air in from the garden. They’d bought the stone house together, falling in love with the traditional rooms that reminded both of them of their roots, but most of all they loved the quiet green space of the private garden, imagining sitting out with beers or wine, lighting up a barbecue when the weather really warmed up.

Aaron came down and took his coffee, and they both leaned their backs against the kitchen counter side by side, looking out.

‘So, how is he, then?’

‘Yeah, he’s doing well. He’s a grumpy old git a lot of the time, mostly he just hates being in semi-retirement. He still wants to know everything about what’s happening in the business, and of course, I won’t tell him.’

Aaron nodded. He still wasn’t comfortable with the arrangement. Robert was with Lawrence Monday through Wednesday, then Thursday through Sunday with Aaron. When he was with Aaron, he worked from home, so he was a hundred percent there for him if Aaron needed him, although of course Aaron would go off to work and come back. The worst times for Aaron were at night when he was away. He knew they shared a bed, and even if they didn’t do anything, it still hurt.

Now Robert lowered his voice.

‘Listen, Aaron, I need to talk to you about Lawrence. I made you a promise, remember?’

Aaron looked up at Robert, startled. Where was this going? His heart started to thump.

‘I, uh, well, look, he wants some help, he, we ...’

Aaron swallowed, waiting to hear something that was going to break his heart again.

‘We took a trip to the doctor. Since the bypass, he has erectile dysfunction, that means he can’t get it up.’

‘I know what it means.’ Aaron answered.

‘OK, so the doctor said it’s very common with post op heart patients. There’s the side effects of the medication, but It’s sort of anxiety related, too.’ He paused, struggling to find the right words. ‘I promised you that I would talk to you, if he wanted sex, and well, he does, now, but he can’t, so he’s asking for other stuff. He thinks it might help.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, he wanted to watch me, you know, just jerking off.’

Aaron swallowed, rolling his eyes. ‘So did you?’

‘Not without asking you. I told you. I made a promise.’

Robert lowered his voice even further, searching for Aaron's eyes.  

‘And then he asked whether he could watch us, together.’

‘ What the...? What the hell are you asking me, Robert?’

‘Well, I suppose in some ways I thought it might be a little easier. It’s still us, so wouldn’t it be better for you to be there, than, than, than not there? I don’t know. Maybe I’m confused. I don’t want to feel like I’m cheating on you. Ever. This way it won’t feel that way, because I won’t be.’

Aaron shook his head and looked out at the garden. When had this relationship become so complicated?

 

They knelt facing each other naked on the bed at Home Farm.

The lights were low. Lawrence sat at a distance, also naked, holding the base of his cock, watching. Aaron felt his face flaming as his blushes overwhelmed him. Robert ran his hands down over Aaron’s shoulders and arms to his finger-tips, and kissed him open mouthed. Aaron couldn’t understand that, with his mind all over the place, how come his cock was so rock hard and his skin so ultra-sensitive to Robert’s touch. He could tell Robert felt the same from the hardness of his erection rubbing against him.

Robert pushed him back, and moved his mouth down over Aaron’s body till he reached his cock and ran his tongue around Aaron’s cock head.  Aaron released an involuntary moan. Robert pushed his mouth down over him, but Aaron pulled him up by his hair.

‘No, it’s too much,' he whispered. 'I’m already too close.’

‘OK.’ Robert, smiled back at him encouragingly. ‘Look, why don't you fuck me?’

Robert turned on all fours with his arse in the air, and Aaron opened a packet of lube and coated his finger, then pressed around and just inside his entrance, preparing him. He heard Lawrence moan as he watched, and felt his own cock pulse. As he pushed in more fingers, Robert pushed back against him.

When Aaron entered Robert, Lawrence moved to the bed, stroking a full erection. He placed a hand on Aaron’s back and ran it downwards. Aaron turned towards him and Lawrence leaned in and kissed his mouth. Shocked, Aaron kissed him back, thrusting hard into Robert, who moaned loudly. Lawrence came over his hand, and Aaron called out as he emptied his load into Robert, who followed, shuddering over his fist.

Robert turned and kissed both Aaron, then Lawrence, open mouthed.

‘Fuck! That was hot!’ He laughed.


	11. Aaron Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds a companion for Lawrence

Robert took Aaron into the shower on their own.

‘Are you OK?’ He asked, wrapping his arms around him as they stood under the stream of water.

‘Yeah, sort of, it was, I don’t know, a bit weird. Like, I wasn’t expecting him to, you know, touch me or kiss me? That kind of freaked me out. I mean - I get it, you liked it, it was hot, I felt it, don’t misunderstand me.'

‘Did he do that?’ Robert looked startled. ‘Did he touch you?’

‘Just my back. He touched my back, and then he kissed me.’

‘I don’t want him to touch you.’

‘Then you need to rethink this whole thing.’

Robert blinked, then pressed up against Aaron, kissing him softly. Aaron knew he was still high from the adrenaline. He wasn't surprised when Robert started humming into the kiss.

He started to laugh.

‘You ready to go again?’ He murmured. He knew he was stating the obvious Robert’s massive cock pressed up against his thigh.

‘Yes but, just us this time, eh?’  Robert growled, kissing Aaron’s throat.

After, Robert took Aaron back to bed. They both stayed together at Home Farm for once, soon falling asleep with Robert spooning Aaron.

Lawrence was nowhere to be seen, and in the morning Aaron left early for work.

When he’d gone, Robert pulled on his underpants and went back to the room he shared with Lawrence, sliding into bed beside him. He turned sideways against his body. When Lawrence stirred, Robert laid a hand gently over his chest, lightly fingering his scars.

‘Was he OK, then?’ Lawrence asked.

‘I think so,’ Robert replied. 'Not sure.’

'And you? Are you alright? Are you happy?' Lawrence asked. Robert moved his hips.

'Yes.'

He fell back asleep against the older man.

 

A couple of days later Aaron and Robert were at home. They’d eaten dinner made by Robert, so Aaron had volunteered to clear up. Aaron had been a bit subdued during the meal, and now Robert heard him clattering about in the kitchen slightly louder than necessary, so he knew something was up. Aaron appeared with a beer in hand, biting his lip.

‘Robert, I need you to talk to me.’ He switched off the television. Robert looked up at him from the sofa, waiting for what was to follow.

‘I’ve got all these thoughts going round my head, and you know me, if we don’t talk I’m going to start, you know, turning stuff in on myself.’

Robert followed him with his eyes as he paced the living room.

‘What do you want to talk about?’ He asked, trying not to sound too defensive.

‘So first of all, I get it,’ Aaron went on. ‘It kind of worked for Lawrence. But presumably now, he’s going to want sex with you when you’re over there? And Rob...’ He finally looked at Robert. ‘I can’t cope with that. I’m sorry.’

‘Aaron, wait a minute, come here!’ Robert reached out his hand to Aaron.

‘No, I know what you’re going to do. You’re going to tell me he’s 70, and that I should just get over it. That’s he’s no competition, and that I’m just being selfish.’

'Come here!' Robert repeated and grabbed his hand. 'I've got something to tell you. I’ve found someone. A companion for Lawrence.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yes, a live-in companion. He’s starting this weekend. It’s expensive, but Lawrence can afford that.’

‘So, should I ask? How did you find him?'

‘I had a contact.’

‘Should I know more about this?’

‘No.’

‘OK.’ Aaron decided to let it go while he processed what Robert had told him.

‘What’s his name?’

‘Connor.’ Robert replied. ‘But the important thing is, he won’t need me in that way anymore, and I won’t sleepover. I’ll be able to be home, here, with you.’

Aaron smiled, and Robert kissed him for a long time, before they decided to take it to the bedroom.

 

‘Hey! Missed you!’  Monday morning Robert arrived at Home Farm. He wrapped his arms under Lawrence’s shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Then he leaned into a kiss, lingering for a moment before breaking free.

‘So, tell me about Connor. Do you like him? Where is he?’

‘He’s taken the Range Rover to the supermarket. He’s a very amiable young man.’

‘Amiable? What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Well...’ Lawrence laughed. ‘He’s attractive. Oh for God sake, he’s sexy, Robert.’

‘Yeah?’ Robert asked, arching his eyebrows.

‘So, you want to tell me more?’

‘Well, we took it slow. Saturday we just played about a bit, but yesterday well, one thing led to another and ended up having anal sex. It felt great, and he seemed to enjoy it, though I know he’s paid to enjoy it, but what can I say? He made me feel good.’

‘Good! So you won’t need me anymore.’ Robert said lightly.

‘Robert, he’s not you. I will always need you. But you have Aaron. I understand that. Why, this might work better for us all.’

Connor walked in with the car keys in one hand, and a bag of groceries in another.

‘Robert! Good to see you!’ He smiled, lowering his eyes slightly.

He touched Lawrence lightly on the arm.

‘I am going to prepare us a fabulous mushroom risotto with parmesan, this evening. And I know just which wine we will be drinking with it! Something you'll like.'

Robert watched his eyes as he smiled playfully at Lawrence.

'Will you be joining us for dinner, Robert?’ Connor added.

‘Yes. I will. Thanks.’

Robert went into the office to work.

Mid-afternoon, Connor appeared.

‘I made you a coffee.’

‘Thanks.’  Robert leaned back in his chair to get a closer look.

‘You look well.’

‘Well, thanks to you. I’ve fallen on my feet.’

‘Don’t mess it up. This is a potential life changing arrangement for you. You realize that, I hope?’

‘I know. I’m grateful, Robert, I really am, and I will do everything to make it work. He’s a really nice old sweetheart anyway. I reckon he’s learned a few tricks from you.’

 ‘Careful with talk like that. You want to make sure you stay on my good side too.’

‘I am happy to show you my gratitude.’ Connor answered.

‘Where is he?’

‘He went to meet someone called Rodney, was it? So, there's nobody home but you and me.’  

Connor slid round the desk until he was only inches from Robert.

‘No. Let’s just start as we mean to go on here. You give it out to Lawrence, and only Lawrence. That’s what you’re paid for. Any, and, I mean _any_ other deviation from that arrangement, and you’ll find your services will no longer be required. Understood?’

‘OK. You can’t blame a boy for trying.’ He answered. 'I’ll see you later.’ He added with a wink, and left the office.


	12. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor settles in to Home Farm

Chrissie waltzed into the office and sat down opposite Robert.

‘So who is this Connor? How do we even know we can trust him with Dad? Oh Robert, wasn’t everything sorted out? He was happy! He liked having you with him half the week. What happened?'

Robert sighed. ‘Aaron w...,’ but couldn’t continue as Chrissie leapt in.

‘Oh God, you’re not saying he was jealous? He’s such high maintenance, that boyfriend of yours. I am sure you were OK with it. You’ve never had a problem with stamina as I recall. And if Dad was happy with the arrangement, why couldn’t Aaron manage?’

‘Chrissie, don’t be unfair!’

‘So, tell me about this Connor lad then. Who is he? How do we know he will look after Dad?’

Robert sighed.

‘He’s a high end rent boy.’

‘He’s a rent boy?’

‘Well of course he is. You didn’t think they met at an agricultural machinery convention?’

‘My Dad is living with a rent boy?’

‘A companion. It’s different.’

‘And how much are we paying for this?’

‘That’s your Dad’s business and mine.’

‘Well, how did you find him then, this boy? How do we know he isn’t going to make Dad ill, or something?’

Robert picked up a folder and placed it down heavily on the desk in front of her.

‘Here, you can see all his updated medical reports the week before he moved in. He is clean. Totally. Your Dad likes him. A lot. I think especially in the bedroom. It’s good for him.’

‘That’s because he’s got that sort of pretty, angelic, sulky face thing going on. Remind you of someone? And what do we tell Lachlan? Oh Robert, you didn’t think this through!’

She rolled her eyes.

‘Also, how old is he? He looks so young.’

‘He’s a couple of years younger than me, that’s all.’

‘Oh Robert, and who knows what the newspapers are going to make of this, too?’

Robert shook his head.

Connor looked hot in his nice clothes, in a fitted suit and tailored casuals he really looked the business, so the papers liked him. And he enjoyed it, too.

Aaron hadn’t met him yet and happened upon his picture in the evening post.

He looked at Robert over the top of the page.

‘What?’

Aaron turned the paper so that Robert could see, making a face.

‘Seriously. Is that Lawrence’s lad?’

‘Yeah. Why?’

Aaron shook his head.

‘You didn’t tell me he was ... blonde.’

Robert shrugged at him.

‘You never asked.’

After a month, Connor asked Robert why he hadn’t met Aaron yet. Lawrence agreed. He suggested Robert brought him up for a meal. Or, the four of them could go out to a restaurant, even better.

Robert warned Connor before they went out, just like with Lawrence, no reference to the past.

'And Aaron doesn’t like PDA, so don’t try and snog him when you say hello, or touch him too much. He won't like it, alright?'

When Aaron and Robert arrived at the restaurant, Connor was so nervous he forgot everything he’d been told. He and Lawrence were waiting, having arrived early. Connor stood up and kissed Robert on the mouth in greeting, and then ran a hand down Aaron’s arm holding the palm of his hand as he said how pleased he was to meet him. Aaron went into shock and froze up, and Robert rescued him by accidentally on purpose tipping a glass of water over Connor.

‘Sit down, both of you.’ He said as Connor wiped himself down in shock.

The evening went pleasantly enough after that. Lawrence and Robert talked quite a lot about business, and they all talked cars, sport and food. Connor and Lawrence were both real food buffs, and Robert enjoyed seeing the warmth growing between them. He had a feeling this was going to be OK.

The only down side was as they were leaving the restaurant together, the paparazzi caught up with them again and snapped some pictures.

 

The next Monday, Robert arrived late into Home Farm in the afternoon after meeting clients. He let himself in, only to find a naked Connor riding Lawrence on the couch.

‘Woah!’ He said, shielding his eyes. ‘What the…?’

Connor had one hand on Lawrence’s shoulder and the other in his own hair holding it back from his eyes. He was moving fast on Lawrence’s shaft. Lawrence's shirt was open and his trousers on the carpet. He was moaning, his hands on Connor’s hips. When Connor saw Robert, he moved his hand from his hair to his large cock and stroked himself.

‘Take yours out Robert and I’ll suck you, come on, join us, you know you want to.’

Robert stepped into the office, unnerved.

Later he spoke to both Lawrence and Connor. 'OK. You’re having fun. It’s good. But either do it upstairs, or check who has a key or lock the doors, for fuck’s sake. What if Sam, or even Chrissie had walked in?'

Connor lowered his eyes and twisted his mouth.

‘Sorry, ’ he answered, glowering sulkily. 'But why can’t we all do it together one day for God’s sake. Get Aaron round. Let’s have a proper party.' He winked at Robert and left the room.


	13. Tensions

It was a Monday. Robert sat down with Lawrence for a late breakfast at Home Farm before starting work.

Lawrence put down his coffee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘Robert, I’m booking flights and hotels for Roland Garros. Will you come or…?’

Robert swallowed. ‘No, no, course, take Connor.’ He smiled and shook his head. ‘He will enjoy Paris, you’ll enjoy it together. And you can give him a crash course in the tennis rankings.’

Lawrence let out a small sigh. Relief, but also some regret.

‘I…miss you, you know, being more intimate. I love you so much, my dear boy.’

He leaned to kiss Robert, who kissed him back, something they hadn't done in a while. The kiss ignited memories of love making. Robert’s suit pants strained as his arousal grew, and Lawrence’s hand found its way over him and stroked him fleetingly, so that Robert released a low moan into the kiss.

Connor walked into the kitchen and watched them for a moment.

‘Ok. So don’t mind me.’ He said softly. ‘I wouldn’t want to come between you.’

‘Well.’ He added as an after-thought. ‘I would actually really love to come between you, if you’d let me, but Robert here seems so vanilla, though I don’t believe it really.’

Robert and Lawrence broke their kiss, and Lawrence caught Connor’s wrist. ‘Don’t be jealous.’ He said gently.

Connor bit his lip.

‘I thought we were going swimming, now, anyway.’ He said. Lawrence had taken up swimming as exercise for heart, and, Robert suspected, to keep himself a little more toned for his new young lover.

‘Come on then.’ Lawrence stood up. ‘I’m ready’

Robert stood to go to the office. As Connor walked passed him he knocked his shoulder jarringly with his own. It looked like an accident, but Robert knew better.

‘Careful.’ He muttered.

 Connor answered. ‘Just stick to Aaron and I’ll stick to Lawrence. Unless you want to swap? I’m sure your sweet boy would like a taste of this, he cupped himself and walked out.’

Robert laughed after him. So this was good. If Connor was getting possessive over Lawrence, it meant he was feeling attached, which was what Robert wanted for them.

When Aaron came home from work, Robert was already there, showered and dressed in jeans and a dark blue patterned shirt, sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine. As Aaron went to take a beer from the fridge, Robert pulled him onto his lap. He kissed him, then dragged Aaron’s lower lip with his teeth, while moving a hand under Aaron’s T-shirt, running it up over his stomach then grabbing at a nipple. Aaron shifted on Robert’s lap.

‘Someone’s been ready for a while.’ He grunted, shifting again, teasingly.

‘Aaron, Aaron!’ Robert whispered into his throat, stroking his hands down Aaron’s thighs. Then he started to undo Aaron’s trousers and blinked into his face, lips parted.

‘Stand up for me, eh?’

Aaron nodded and stood.

Robert pulled Aaron’s trousers down, and then pulled him towards him, taking his cock deep into his mouth, holding his arse cheeks and pushing rhythmically from behind so Aaron fucked his mouth while he groaned from his throat. Aaron’s eyes rolled in pleasure, as he held onto to Robert’s hair, curling his fingers. Then Robert stood and stripped quickly, tugging the long sleeves of his shirt from his arms and unfastening then stepping out of his trousers and boxers.

He turned so he was kneeling on the chair.

‘Fuck me?’ He panted.

Aaron broke a packet of lube and smeared Robert’s hole and his cock, then pushed in.

‘Christ!’ Robert whimpered. ‘Go hard, go hard!’

After a short while he twisted back, panting.

 ‘Fuck, Fuck, let’s move it to the table!’

Aaron pulled out, removing the rest of his clothes, as Robert lay back on the table. When Aaron approached he wrapped his legs high over Aaron’s waist. Aaron re-entered him and picked up the pace again, and Robert fisted himself. Both men moaned as they came close to the edge. ‘Ungh, Aaronnnn!’ Robert spilled hot and white. Aaron came inside Robert, and fell forward dizzy and open mouthed to kiss him.

When Robert slid forward off the table and started to reclaim some clothes, Aaron laughed. ‘Where’s all that jiz come from? It’s all over the table.’  

Robert grinned. He grabbed a hold of Aaron’s arm and kissed him again, smiling,

 ‘ I know. That was just so good. Thanks!’

‘Yes, it was good.’ Aaron agreed.

‘Now. What’s for dinner?’

‘Don’t care but clean the table first, mate. ’

After dinner, Robert mentioned that Lawrence and Connor would be going away to Paris, soon.

‘We’ll go somewhere in August eh? You and me. But...before that it’s Lawrence’s birthday." Robert lowered his voice. He asked Aaron to remember when they had sex at Home Farm with Lawrence before Connor arrived, then explained that, well, maybe they could organize a sort of repeat something, a birthday party.

Aaron looked confused

‘What? But Lawrence is with Connor….’

‘Yes, so, with Connor, too.’

‘Do you fancy him or something?’ Aaron asked ‘Is that what this evening’s performance was about?’

‘No, of course not!’ Robert replied.

‘Am I not enough for you?’

‘Of course you are! Christ, wasn’t what we just did evidence enough of how I feel about you? You drive me crazy, Aaron. You know you do. I just thought, the two of us, together, you know…maybe just doing something a bit adventurous? Anyway, forget it.’

‘You know what Rob. I trust you. Because I have to trust you. Otherwise all this is just one massive disaster waiting to happen. Don’t let me down here!’ Aaron stood up to walk away.

Robert grabbed him by the waist, and pushed his face into his neck.

‘I love you. I will never do anything to hurt you Aaron. You know how I feel about you. I am crazy about you. Forget it. I don’t need it. It was just a silly idea.’

 

The following week the weather started to feel like summer. Connor wore short shorts and a tank top. Lachlan was staying, too.

‘Why does he dress like that?’ Lachlan asked Robert.

Robert looked sideways at Connor, rolling his eyes.

‘Because he likes to express himself.’ He answered.

‘It’s a bit…embarrassing. I think my school friends feel uncomfortable.’

‘Well your Grandad doesn’t seem to mind.’

‘That’s not helpful.’

Connor came into the kitchen.

‘Can we get a hot tub, Robert?’

‘Ask Lawrence.’ Robert replied.

‘He told me to ask you. God it’s like living with Mum and Dad again with you two.’

Aaron came round to join them for lunch. Robert had started inviting him more and more. He loved having him around.

 

Aaron went out to the garden and sat in the warm sun. He took off his T-shirt, to the amazement of Robert, who smiled lovingly at him over his coffee.

‘You got a thing for scars, Sugden? Both your lovers have scars.’ Connor asked into his ear.

Robert frowned at him.

‘What is your problem, Connor?’

‘You, Robert! Always you. Wait until we get that hot tub!’

'You're going to Paris next week. Just enjoy it, for God's sake.' Robert shook his head and walked into the garden.


	14. A Question

Before Lawrence and Connor left for Paris, Robert got the hot tub installed. Connor was delighted, not because the hot tub itself meant so much to him, but having his request fulfilled meant a lot to him.

 Robert also asked him about a car.

‘Choose a car. Lawrence wants to get you one. Whatever you want. Flashy! ’

‘Oh my God!’ Connor answered. ‘I actually don’t know. You’re the expert, you choose something, something to suit me.’

 So Robert suggested an Audi R8 V10. 'It’s fun, sporty, boyish, new, no one else will have one, you'll be in all the papers once the paparazzi get wind of ir. I think you’ll enjoy it.'

Connor looked at Robert’s mouth.

‘Why do I love you a little bit more every day, Robert Sugden?'

He wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him chastely on the lips.

 

Robert found a private moment to speak with Lawrence.

‘I need to talk to you about something before you go.’

‘Sounds serious.’

‘Well yes. If it’s OK I’ll stay for dinner, and we can have a chat, on our own?’

‘Connor?’

‘Let’s get him installed in the hot tub.’ Robert grinned.

With the hot tub finally up and running and bubbling away, it wasn’t hard to persuade Connor to give it a go. He stripped naked in front of Lawrence, Robert and Sam who had been helping with the installation, and slid under the warm water.

‘OK! You guys joining me?’

‘Just give us 10 minutes. We’ll be with you.’ Lawrence answered.

‘Actually,’ Sam interjected. ‘I’m expected home now. You know, Noah needs his tea, so I’ll be getting off if that’s OK.’

‘That’s fine Sam, of course you can go and thank you for all your help.’ Robert said, trying to hide a smile.

Robert sat with Lawrence at the table in the garden, lit by lamps in the dark, and took his hand.

‘You seem happy,’ he started. ‘You seem really well, and happy.’

‘I am! I really am!’ Lawrence answered him. ‘Connor has been a revelation. He’s fun and sweet, and he is, I know, devoted to me. He adores you too, of course.’

‘Listen. I have something to say that may make you upset, and I really don’t want that so…’

‘What Robert, what could possibly upset me?’

‘I have never had anyone in my life like you. I need you, Lawrence, you know that. You helped me feel good about who I am, being proud, trusting myself. You are a rock to me. I love you, I really do.’

‘I love you too Robert. You know that. But, where exactly is this leading?’

‘I want to marry Aaron.'

He watched Lawrence's face and saw the startled reaction.

'I’m sorry. I want it so badly. I've been thinking it about for a long time, now.’ He went on. ‘I want to ask him. But, I had to talk to you first.’

‘Robert, Aaron is the love of your life! I know that. Of course, I do! You will marry him.’

'If he'll have me, of course.'

Tears appeared in Robert's eyes, and Lawrence wrapped his fingers around Robert’s.

‘It’s all OK.’

‘Is it? Sometimes I really don’t know. I want a family. But I want you to be a part of that family. Vic, Andy, Diane, I want all of us to be happy.’

‘We will be! That’s how we will be! Don’t doubt it. ‘

‘Will you two strip the fuck off and join me in my glorious hot tub! Please!’


	15. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut and jealousy

Lawrence poured a glass of whiskey for each of them and carried them over to the hot tub where Connor was lying shoulder deep in the warm fizzing pool.

Robert unbuttoned his shirt while Connor watched from the water. Lawrence’s eyes flickered between the two as he registered Connor checking Robert out. He sat down on the chaise-lounge by the tub.

Robert continued to undress, pulling off his trousers, then his underpants.

‘There’s that big boy that I’ve been fantasizing about.’ Connor grinned. ‘At last, babe!’

Although Connor kept his tone light and made out he was joking, Lawrence watched him closely.

Robert just shook his head and then slowly slid into the warm bubbling water, reaching behind him for his glass of whiskey. As he submerged himself to shoulder depth, his hair, longer than Lawrence approved of, became wet at the hairline to his neck.

Connor moved close.

‘A quick kiss for me?’ He asked, winking at Lawrence who was still dressed, reclining on the chair. Lawrence nodded in acquiescence.

Robert also saw the look in Lawrence’s eye. He knew what Lawrence wanted and being there in the water in the warm sunshine, he felt himself relax. Keeping his arm extended behind him with his hand on the whiskey tumbler, he turned his head slightly towards Connor, who pressed forward for the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Connor mouth, then pulled back, taking a sip of his whiskey, before putting down the glass and narrowing his eyes he resumed the kiss.

‘Look, let me show you something.’ Connor said. He pulled at Robert’s body and lined him up with a jet of bubbling water, so that the water stroked under his body.

Connor grinned at Robert’s face as his eyes darkened.

They intensified their kiss. Connor took hold of Robert’s hand and steered it under the water behind the back of his thighs, until he had Robert’s fingers in his crack, next to his entrance.

‘I want that big boy in here again, like old times.’ He whispered into Robert’s ear too quietly for Lawrence to hear.

The comment lit Robert like a fuse. He pulled himself out of the water sitting on the edge panting. Lawrence could see his hard shiny length. Lawrence undid his trousers, and took hold of his cock, starting to pull slowly at himself.

Connor laughed.

‘Get back in here, Robert, and fuck me with that. Come on. I know you want it!’ He teased.

And that was the moment Aaron arrived.

He blinked rapidly taking in the scene.

Connor turned and stroked his two hands on Robert’s wet thighs.  

‘Fight you for him!’  He called.

Aaron snorted in disgust.

 He turned to walk away.

Robert called out. ‘Aaron, for God’s sake…’

Connor, sensing a disaster about to happen, climbed hastily out of the hot tub.

‘I was just playing. Aaron, Aaron, wait.’

He caught Aaron by the shoulder.

Aaron turned. ‘OK. Connor.’ He answered. ‘Play with me.’

He leaned forward and putting his hands around Connor’s wet waist he pressed his mouth down hard against him, while Lawrence and Robert looked on shocked.

Aaron slipped his hand down over Connor’s bum and slapped him hard. ‘Game on, Connor!’

Aaron pulled off his T-shirt hastily and then removed his shoes, before taking off his trousers and underpants. Robert watched heart hammering as his young lover stripped naked.

‘Whoa! Sweet baby!’ Connor whistled. ‘Lucky Robert!’

 He pulled Aaron close and pushed his hips forward against him as he kissed him again, steering him to the hot tub, where they both climbed in.

Robert slid rapidly back in approaching them. Connor and Aaron stood in the water pressed together without a space between them, Connor’s mouth moved to Aaron’s throat and Aaron closed his eyes and put his head back. Then Robert pushed at Connor’s shoulder.

 ‘No!’

Aaron pressed the flat of his hand against Robert’s chest, keeping him at a distance.

‘You wanted this. Back off!’ He growled at him.

Connor smirked and started to kiss Aaron again, still grinding against him. Aaron turned him round so he was standing behind him.

‘I’m going to fuck you Connor. You ready for me? Then you can compare, me or Robert?’

‘Aaron? What the hell you doing?’ Robert started to panic.

‘You see, I have this thing for blondes.’ His hands were on Connor’s hips. Connor bit his lips.

Robert grabbed Aaron’s shoulders roughly and pulled him back.

‘That’s enough!’ He snarled.

Aaron hesitated looking at Robert’s eyes, and then kissed him. They fell over into the water together, grabbing at each other.

  ‘Fuck me’ Aaron moaned.  
‘We can’t in here, I’ll hurt you.’ Robert hummed back.

They rolled out of the hot tub. Connor went and lay next to Lawrence, pulling his face in for a kiss.

Robert took Aaron, laying on his back on the patio, into his mouth and sucked him down till he came hard.

‘‘You two are so selfish’. Connor remarked.

'Guys, let’s take this to the bedroom.' Lawrence suggested.


	16. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut before plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED about Lawrence and Aaron pairing so don't read if you don't think you can cope with that!!!!!!

‘Are we going to have a foursome then?’

In the bedroom, the boys sat on the bed, towels wrapped around them, while Lawrence took off his clothes and, sitting on the bed too, he spoke up.

‘Look, can we all establish some agreements about what’s going to happen here?  For example, if I kiss Aaron like this, and he leaned over and demonstrated a brief but open mouthed kiss on Aaron's mouth, are we all OK with that?’ He looked directly at Robert. ‘And if I put my dick in Aaron is that OK, too?’ He sighed. ‘Because if not, frankly then we may as well not bother.’

Robert ran a hand through his hair.

‘What do you want, Aaron?’

Aaron was more relaxed now, but still uneasy. He swallowed.

‘Well, we’re here now. We’ll see where it goes, eh?’

Lawrence leaned forward and put an arm around Robert, unwrapping the towel from around him.

‘Well, I know what I want right now.’ He closed in for a kiss, at the same time running his hand down over Robert’s stomach, then cupping his balls and stroking his hand hungrily up over his shaft. Aaron watched dry mouthed, as Lawrence intensified his kiss and then pushed Robert down onto the bed lying on his back. ‘I missed you!’ he growled.

Aaron felt his heart racing as panic set in. He just wanted to run away from there, not to see Lawrence making love to Robert. It was something he'd tried to avoid thinking about over the past year and a half. A picture in his mind’s eye. Right now, Aaron knew it would be happening in front of him. ‘Share.’ He hated the word. Why had Lawrence even had a heart attack back then? What did Lawrence do to Robert or for Robert that he couldn’t?

 All at once, Aaron felt Connor move up behind him and place lips on the back of his neck. He felt Connor’s hand as it reached round for his cock, and the surprising way he touched him made Aaron gasp suddenly as his erection grew with an unexpectedly intense pleasure. Connor pressed up against him from behind. ‘Hey?’ He murmured. 'Aaron!’ He kissed down right into the nape of Aaron’s neck, and his hand worked his cock so precisely that for one moment Aaron thought he was going to come right then and there, and then he backed off, bringing him back from the edge with a soothing rub over his thighs.

Connor whispered into Aaron’s ear. ‘Robert’s body is so hot. You're so lucky! Let’s watch.’

Aaron watched Lawrence fingering Robert’s entrance with lube with fascination. At the same time, Connor started to stroke his fingers up behind Aaron’s balls, moving towards his hole. He felt breathless and turned, letting his mouth search for Connor’s mouth, ‘How are you doing that?’ He breathed, moaning at the pleasure of Connor’s touch. Connor laughed. ‘Anything for you, dear Aaron!’

Aaron looked back at Lawrence and Robert. He watched as Lawrence pushed his cock inside Robert's entrance, and at the same time Connor bobbed his head down and slid his mouth suddenly over his length.  He watched with shock. Lawrence moving in and out of Robert, while Robert’s own rock hard cock bounced against his stomach, his hips lifting from the bed. He saw Robert’s eyes rolling back with pleasure, and at the same time he felt Connor’s tongue expertly circling his shaft, somehow making Robert’s pleasure and his own into one. Robert turned suddenly and reached out a hand to him. ‘Aaron, Aaron!’ He called, as he threw back his neck with pleasure as the older man grunted, thrusting harder inside him. Connor  moved his fingers, slipping them inside Aaron’s arse, then moving them in and out with his fingers, in time with Lawrence’s thrusts

The all at once, Lawrence paused and making a private signal to Connor, he pulled out. They changed partners. Connor now pushed his knees under Robert’s thighs, moving upwards until his cock was lined up with Robert’s hole.

Lawrence pushed Aaron down in front of him. ‘You’re going to like this.’ He muttered.

Placing lube around Aaron’s hole he began to enter him. Aaron felt so ready after Connor’s mouth and fingers. Lawrence’s cock was thick and heavy, and felt so good sliding into him. ‘He’s good, He’s more than good.’ Robert had said. Aaron felt a mixture of panic and gratitude, he wanted to know what Robert knew, to share that. Lawrence started to thrust inside him, he found the right place to move against Aaron’s prostate and he stroked his hand down Aaron’s back. Aaron moaned loudly now. He looked across at where Connor was fucking Robert with steady thrusts. Robert took Aaron’s hand in his. 'Wait, wait.' He groaned. He could see Aaron was close. Lawrence pulled Aaron up so he was just on his knees, and Robert found him, moving up behind him. Lawrence backed away and finally Robert pushed inside him, and then Aaron came hard on Robert’s cock, while Robert graoned against him as he came.

‘You, just you, Aaron!’ He moaned.

‘I know,’ Aaron answered.

 

When Lawrence and Connor returned from Paris, Robert went to pick them up at the airport. Connor was tanned and his hair was bleached lighter by the sun. Robert noticed how other people in the airport stared as he and Lawrence walked towards him. A group of teenage girls watched them and smiled behind their hands then looked shocked as Connor greeted Robert with a kiss on the mouth. Robert stepped up and kissed Lawrence, too.

‘Had a good time?’

‘Lord, it was glorious!’ Connor answered.

‘Well I have some news, too.’

‘Yes. Go on?’

‘Aaron said yes!’ Robert grinned.

‘Well, of course he fucking did, darling!’ Connor sighed. ‘Who wouldn’t say yes to Robert Sugden?’

 


	17. 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad news

Aaron woke up and looked at the clock. It was nearly 2.00 in the morning. He looked at Robert asleep, his face turned towards their 6 month old daughter, Lola, who had kept them up late into the evening fretting with teething troubles. Now, at last, she was asleep with a fist full of Robert’s blonde hair in her hand while her own dark hair spread up from her head in a spiky mohawk. The sight of them together in sleep made Aaron smile, in spite of his tiredness. Both of them demanding and selfish, both of them, together with Jackson, the center of his universe.  All at once, he realized that Robert’s mobile phone was ringing.

That was what had woken him, so he reached quietly over and picked it up, leaving the bedroom, checking Jackson through his open door to make sure he was still asleep before answering.

It took him a moment to register that it was Connor.

‘Robert? Lawrence has …his heart. He’s in hospital. Help me! I don’t know what to do!’ He was sobbing.

‘Mate, mate! It’s Aaron. You’re OK. Listen, we’ll be right there!’

‘Please, be quick!’

‘We’ll be there, Connor.’

Aaron lifted Lola, who let out a wail before settling back against his shoulder as he rocked her. He extended an arm and shook Robert awake.

‘What?’

‘Robert! Lawrence is in hospital. I think it’s his heart. Connor called. You get there and I’ll call my Mum to come and watch the kids and then I’ll join you.’

‘Lawrence?’

‘Yeah.‘

He placed a hand on Robert’s shoulder.

Robert pulled on a sweater and jeans and grabbed his car keys.

He paused and leaned forward to kiss first Aaron and then Lola.

‘Jackson?’  

‘He’s fast asleep.’

Aaron watched him go.

When Robert got to the hospital, he found Connor waiting outside surgery. He curled into Robert’s chest, wrapping his fists around the material of Robert’s sweater. Robert wrapped an arm around his back. Finally, a nurse came out.

‘Your Dad’s had a pretty serious heart attack.’

‘He’s not my Dad,’ Connor answered, standing up in front of the nurse.

‘He’s my partner. My lover.’

If the nurse was surprised, he didn’t show it.

‘Is he going to be OK?’

‘The doctor will be here and talk to you shortly. But I can tell you, the operation went well.’

Chrissie arrived eventually, followed quickly by Aaron who wrapped his fingers around Robert’s.

‘So why did this happen? I thought… He eats well and he goes swimming. Connor?’ Chrissie asked

‘I...I don’t know… ‘

Connor looked anxiously at Robert.

‘So, what was he doing?

  ‘We were making love.’ Connor admitted. ‘We had some toys, props, I don’t know. Maybe it got too much ... It can’t be my fault, can it?’

‘Connor. My Dad is 76 years old’.

‘That doesn’t mean anything.’

Tears started rolling down Connor’s cheeks.

Aaron patted his back. ‘Hey!’ Aaron said. ‘You’re OK. This is not your fault, Connor.’

Robert and Aaron invited Connor to stay with them while Lawrence was in hospital.

Five year old Jackson couldn’t understand why Connor, usually fun to be around, was so different.

‘Daddy, why is Connor sleeping all the time?’

Robert blew raspberries on his son’s stomach, making him giggle. ‘Because your Uncle Lawrence is poorly and so he’s sad. Being sad can make you tired.’

‘Is that why you’re tired too?’

‘Yes. I’m sad too.’

Jackson put his arms around his Dad’s neck and hugged him hard.

When Robert heard Lola crying, he went to get her from the bedroom. Next to her Connor slept on, his eyes puffy and red. Robert leaned down and stroked a hand through his hair.

 

After Lawrence got home. Connor couldn’t have been more attentive.

His recovery seemed to take longer than after the first attack and somehow he seemed to have aged. Connor did everything for him, making his favorite food, watching his salt intake, making sure he had movies to watch or books from the library, taking him out for drives and short walks in the fresh air.

Robert was impressed. He usually brought Jackson with him to Home Farm because Lawrence enjoyed seeing the bright boy with his white blond hair buzzing about the place. He hugged his uncle Lawrence and asked when they could go swimming together again.

‘You OK? ‘Robert asked Connor, when Lawrence was asleep and Jackson was playing Lego on the carpet.

‘I can’t lose him Robert. Not after all these years. He’s my life. I don’t want to be on my own.’ Tears started to fall down Connor’s cheeks. Robert pulled him in for a hug, then all at once Connor kissed him, open mouthed.

Robert pulled back. ‘Hey!’

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s OK.’

‘Just wanting some comfort really.’

‘I know. ‘

‘You know I haven’t been with someone else for six years. Except you guys’. He laughed. ‘Pathetic aren’t I? I don’t want anyone else.’

Back at home, Jackson ran to Aaron’s arms.

‘Daddy! You know what! I saw Uncle Connor kiss Daddy Robert. ‘

‘Did you now?’ Aaron answered.

Robert rolled his eyes, smiling.

He put an arm around Aaron’s waist and kissed him hard.

 Once he was sure that Jackson wasn’t listening Robert spoke to Aaron.

‘We need to take Connor out, give him some love and affection. ‘

‘What _cruising_ out?’

‘Oh my god. What a good idea!’

‘What?’

‘A cruise. It’ll do them both good.’

 

A few days later, Connor lay between Aaron and Robert on a hotel bed.

Aaron, who lay facing him, placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him, open mouthed. Robert behind him manoeuvred his leg and opened him up with lube, so that Connor moaned as he pushed down against his fingers.  When Robert entered him, Connor reached for Aaron’s cock and pulled it against his own so he was stroking both of them at the same time. Aaron reached behind and very gradually pressed a finger up inside Connor’s hole next to Robert’s cock. ‘Oh God.’ Connor moaned as Aaron rubbed with his finger finding the most sensitive spot, while Robert continued to thrust. Connor came loudly, and Aaron followed in seconds. Robert pulled out and came over his fist. Connor turned then. He kissed Robert and then turned back to kiss Aaron too.

Aaron lay with his hands resting on his stomach looking at the ceiling wondering when life had got so carnal.

‘I booked a cruise for you and Lawrence.’ Robert explained to Connor. ‘North Atlantic and Caribbean. You’ll enjoy it. It’ll be a change and you’ll get some sun, and it will help Lawrence recover.’


	18. A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a new friend, but tensions run high.

It was a November afternoon. Robert walked into Home Farm surprised to find the house dark and deeply quiet. Outside was bleak and drizzling. As he stepped into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, he took out his phone and texted Lawrence, asking where they were. A reply quickly came back from Lawrence that he was visiting the house Chrissie had bought with her new husband, and he was going to stay a couple of nights, but, according to Lawrence, Connor should be there. Chrissie’s husband had seriously taken against Connor, so Lawrence usually visited them without him.

Robert poured himself a coffee and turned to take some milk from the fridge when he froze suddenly.

There was a strange man in the kitchen. A strange man with a muscular body and tattoos.

‘Uh. Who are you?’ The man asked.

Robert detected a strong accent. Eastern European? He took in two large intricate tattoos on each well-developed bicep half covered by his T-shirt. His black hair was razor short. His thighs and bum were well muscled too, stretching the material of his trousers. He was difficult to age, maybe late 20’s or possibly slightly older, but he was undeniably attractive.

‘I think I should be asking that question,’ Robert answered. ‘How did you get in here?’

The stranger looked uncomfortable.

‘Look, I’m sorry. I was told there would be nobody home.’

He glanced round at the stairs nervously.

‘Who told you?’ Robert noticed that the stranger was holding a couple of empty mugs with coffee stains.

‘Are you…is Connor here?’ He blurted out.

‘Yes. He’s upstairs. I was getting some coffee... for us.’

Robert folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

‘So who are you, exactly?’ He asked again.

Connor flew into the kitchen, running a hand through his tousled hair and tugging at his T-shirt to straighten it.

‘Hi Robert! This is Ivaylo. He’s a sailor from Varna in Bulgaria.’

 Connor stretched his eyes and went on.

‘Lawrence and I met Ivaylo on the cruise. Remember ? You booked us a cruise, and we had such a great time?  He's visiting Britain and so he popped in to see us. Sadly he missed Lawrence, who is at Chrissie’s by the way. Ivaylo, this is Robert, my…well Lawrence’s friend, partner, in the business sense of course, and my… employer.’

‘Friend, I'm your friend.’ Robert interjected.

‘He owns half of everything you see here, and also much you don’t see, even me in fact.’

Robert scrutinized Ivaylo, before turning back to Connor.

‘So you brought some random here to fuck in your and Lawrence’s bed while Lawrence is away.’

Connor folded his arms defensively.

‘Um,  now’s the moment where you recall that you just described me as your friend.’

‘You described me as your employer and if you remember we have some very clear contractual terms.’

Ivaylo stepped forward.

‘So should I make the coffee? Would you like one…Robert? I think you were getting one when I came into the kitchen.’

He had the softest of voices and gentle eyes. He also had large hands with well-manicured nails. Robert allowed himself imagine being touched by those hands and swallowed.

‘Sorry, but you need to leave.’

Connor looked wounded.

‘He’s my guest.’

Ivaylo turned. ’Look it’s OK. I noticed a bed and breakfast in the village. I’ll book in there.’

Robert just twisted his mouth and shook his head.

‘I don’t think that will work. Lawrence will be back and people will talk. You need to just leave I’m afraid.’

‘But Lawrence knows.’ Ivaylo said.

Robert raised his eyebrows.

‘What does he know? That Connor can’t keep it his pants? That he can’t be discreet? Or loyal to his partner after this number of years?’

Connor bit back tears at Robert’s words.

Robert looked at him with disgust.

‘Sometimes you forget just who you are, Connor.’

‘Not with you there, always reminding me.’

Ivaylo stepped between them, and placed a hand on each of their arms.

‘Hey? Listen. This is ridiculous.’

It was then that Aaron arrived, carrying Lola in a baby sling across his chest, walking into the kitchen.

‘This is Robert’s husband and daughter,’ Connor explained. ‘ We may just get some sense now.’


	19. Ivo

When Aaron walked into the kitchen at Home Farm, he looked from Robert to Connor and glanced at the stranger, quickly realizing that there was some sort of situation.

 He could see from Robert’s jawline, and from the way his eyes were glittering that he was in danger of losing control.

He didn’t want that to happen at the best of times, and even more so, now, with Lola in his arms. He moved to Robert’s side and stood as close as possible to him so the side of his arm was touching his, and Lola’s baby scent was close enough to reach him. He heard Robert breathe out, and was glad to feel his tension lower.

‘So, hello mate,’ He addressed the stranger carefully, keeping it cool. ‘My name’s Aaron. And you are..?’

‘Ivaylo.’

‘So, you’re a friend of Connor’s?’

Robert snorted, but said nothing.

‘Yes. I was a steward on the Atlantic cruiser that Connor and Lawrence boarded in September. We got to know each other well. I came to see them.’

‘Nice one. How long are you staying?’

‘Well, I need to stay until I see Lawrence. I couldn’t leave without. Then I need to see my parents in Varna in Bulgaria. I haven’t seen them for a few months. It’s like that when you sail. You work for a few months and then you have two, three months off, then you start again.’

Ivaylo smiled with his eyes.

‘Don’t like travelling much myself, I’m afraid.’

Ivaylo indicated Lola. ‘Well you have a good motive there to stay at home.’

‘You’re right.’

Aaron laughed. He turned to Robert.

‘So, I’ve brought this little girl to you, cos I have to get to a meeting with Adam about the scrapyard. Mum’s in Leeds, and Vic’s working. Jackson is on a play date with Johnny and Moses, Carly’s got them all, God help her. She’s taking extra care with him so the bigger lads don’t get him into any scrapes. I’ll be an hour, two hours tops? Will you take her?’

He started to gently extract a deeply sleeping Lola from the sling, and handed her to Robert, who rocked her and held her close to his shoulder as she grizzled at being moved. Aaron placed her car seat on the kitchen table, and the bag with baby paraphernalia next to it.

‘She’ll need feeding when she wakes up.’ He stroked Robert’s arm.  ‘I’ll see you at home then?’

Once he had gone. Connor turned back to Robert.

‘So Ivo can stay?’

‘Until Lawrence is home and then we will talk again.’

 

Robert got home first. He showered while Lola napped in her car seat and changed into jeans and a T-shirt just in time for Carly to arrive, dropping off Jackson. She grinned at him.

‘Haven’t seen you out of a suit for a while, you look chill Robert, hope your husband appreciates what he’s got there.’

Robert laughed at her, running a hand through his hair.

‘Wait until you’ve got two small kids. You get to give them all back. Believe me, there’s not a lot of time for appreciation, as you put it.’

Robert ran a bath for Jackson and read to him, settling him down to sleep.

It was late when Aaron finally arrived. Robert was on the sofa with his laptop open and a beer in front of him.

‘You went for a drink? ’ He observed.

‘That’s OK isn’t it?’ Aaron asked.

‘Of course.’ He smiled, pulling Aaron down for a kiss.

‘You should have heard Jackson. He reckons that he should be at school instead of Johnny and Moses because he says he can read better than they can.’

Aaron laughed. His face lighting up.

‘But he also told me that Johnny asked him why he doesn’t have a mum, so he asked him why doesn’t have a dad. And apparently he said two dads are better than one mum…’

Aaron shook his head as Robert smirked.

'What?' Robert asked. ‘Anyway, we do need to start talking to him about his birth and all that. When he’s older, it’s going to be more difficult.’

‘You’re right. maybe a bedtime chat. And now, I need a shower.'  

But instead of leaving, Aaron perched on the arm of the sofa. ‘So tell me about the Bulgarian sailor. What made you go off on one?’

‘He’s sleeping with Connor.’

‘Well I kind of guessed that.’

‘But Aaron, that’s not good. It’s the start of something new, and also, I don’t know.’

‘Are you jealous?’

‘No, don’t be ridiculous. Are you?’

Aaron rolled his eyes.

‘You’re worried about Lawrence.’

‘I just worry about the future. What if Connor leaves him? If he’s bored? ‘

‘He won’t, you know. He loves Lawrence, just like you do.’ Aaron patted his shoulder, and bit his lip, then stood went for his shower.

 

Lawrence came back to Home Farm two days later delighted to see Ivo. He spoke to Robert, explaining he’d offered him a job in the house as a house keeper and cook.

‘Seriously?’ Robert asked.

‘Yes.’ He grinned. ‘It made Connor so happy. And you got to admit, he’s certainly nice to have around.’ He winked.

Robert shook his head. Although he had to agree it was hard not to enjoy the sight of Ivo, especially below the waist band.


	20. Two Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has two difficult conversations

Connor walked into the office while Robert was working, and sat on one of the office chairs, fiddling with his thumbs, looking pensive.

‘What’s up?’ Robert asked without looking up.

 ‘I was thinking that, I don’t want you to pay me anymore.’

‘What?’ Robert sneered. ‘Are you getting confused?’ 

‘No. You see, I don’t want to be that person anymore.’

‘But you are that person.'

Robert saw Connor flinch, but went on.

'I’m sorry if you need me to draw you a picture, but you’re a rent boy. You’re giving it out to Lawrence, and I’m paying you for it. Sometimes, I get some too, which is also OK with me. You are lucky that Lawrence is accommodating to your boyfriend from Bulgaria, but don’t start getting ideas because of that. If you don’t want the job, you and Ivo know exactly where the door is.’

He gestured, before sitting back and folding his fingers.

‘Why are you being like this?'

Robert rolled his eyes.

‘All I really wanted to say was things change, things have changed for me over the years. I’m here, now, because I love Lawrence, I love you too, and you know it, though God knows, you hardly deserve it. Also he hardly wants it anymore, a blow job now and then, or occasionally something more. We share a bed, but in all honesty, most nights he tells me to go to Ivo for that, and, then I come back to him to sleep.’

Robert sighed.

‘Alright. But you need to earn money, Connor. Just look at it like I’m looking out for you, OK? If you stop earning now, you’ll just spend your capital. You have a long way to go after this. So take the money, and don’t think about it anymore.’

 

 

A couple of days later Robert had another stressful conversation, this time with Lawrence, who came into the office, sitting in his chair at the office table where he used to sit every day when they had worked side by side.

'Robert, I'd like you to call Rakesh, because I want to change my will.’

‘You do?’ Robert blnked. ‘I think you should talk with Chrissie about that, not me.’

‘No, she wouldn’t understand, but you do. It’s you I trust with this. As you know, Chrissie, Rebecca and you are all beneficiaries of the will, and that needs to stay the same, but I want to do something for Connor.’

Robert sighed.

‘Alright?'

'I'm thinking about this property, not the estate, which is worth a lot more, but the house itself. I know for sure Chrissie wouldn’t want to come back here; she visits rarely enough as it is. Rebecca is in Florida, and you and Aaron have your beautiful home for you and your children that you’ve just extended with the architects, I don’t think you’d want to be here, would you?’

Robert was silent.

‘Connor needs a home. His parents disowned him as a teenager. You know as well as I do.’

Robert raised his eyebrows.

‘He’s a rent boy, a prostitute, and you want to leave your home to him in your will?’

‘Don’t say that Robert. He stopped being that a long time ago. He loves me. I get to see that, day and night.’

Robert looked away.

‘Don’t be jealous! You have Aaron, your beautiful and loyal husband, who loves you so, so much.’

‘I know,’ Robert said.  ‘But I love you, too.’

He moved close to Lawrence and rested against his shoulder. Lawrence put a hand on his head, stroking his hair, then pulled at his chin, turning his face and kissed him gently on the mouth.

For a moment, neither of them moved, then Lawrence opened his mouth and pushed with his tongue, waiting for Robert's response. Robert opened his lips and Lawrence deepened the kiss. Then Lawrence moved his hand, touching lightly over the front of Robert's trousers. He cupped his hand there, tracing the outline of Robert's bulge through the material.

‘You want sex?’ He whispered into Robert’s ear.

‘Everybody’s home.’ Robert answered.

Lawrence reached for Robert's zip and started to open it, then poked a finger inside the open flap, and stroked Robert’s shaft.

‘That wouldn’t usually worry you.’ He smiled. ‘They won’t come in.  Sit on my lap.’

Robert sat across Lawrence’s lap, and Lawrence pushed more fingers in through his open fly. He used his finger and thumb using Robert’s pre cum as lubricant to slide over his cock head while he stroked him. They kissed with tongues. Lawrence unbuckled Robert’s trousers and pulled down Robert’s boxers so that his cock fell free. For a moment Lawrence bowed his neck and let his tongue touch against Robert's cock head, flickering over the edge and lapping across the swollen surface. Then he straightened back up with a growl. Robert groaned as Lawrence took him in hand, fisting him with an epert rotating movement.

Robert closed his eyes.  He moaned quietly through his open mouth. ‘Fuck, Fuuuuck!’ He shuddered as he came,his cum thick between Lawrence’s fingers. Ivo opened the door with a tray of afternoon tea, then closed it again, backing out.

‘Fuck.’ Robert said again, still panting.

He grabbed tissues, aware that his trousers were messed up. He should probably go and change, and then he wondered what Aaron would say if he came home in different clothes. He’d have to think of an excuse. He was vaguely aware that what had just happened felt like cheating. Especially perhaps when viewed from Ivo’s point of view. He pushed the feeling down.

‘Call Rakesh for me. Make an appointment.’ Lawrence stood up.

‘Hey, Wait. Don't you want me to …’

‘Later.’

Lawrence smiled and kissed Robert on the forehead then left the office.


	21. Aaron Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo unintentionally causes huge trouble. A surprise visitor arrives at Home Farm intent on turning everything upside down.

With the beginning of December, the weather became icy and the afternoons were dark. Ivo watched Robert as he ate some toast while looking over the local newspaper. Lawrence and Connor had taken Jackson to the swimming pool, so they were alone.

‘So, how’s Aaron?’ Ivo asked.

Robert looked up, pulling in his chin.

‘Umm, he’s fine. What’s it to you?’

Ivo turned down his mouth. ‘Just wondered. Hadn’t seen him up here for a while, that’s all.’

Robert ignored him and went on reading the paper.

‘It’s good for you both. I wonder how you manage, having such an open relationship. I mean if I’m honest I struggle sometimes with Connor and Lawrence. Though when it’s the three of us, I admit that it’s hot. But if Connor and Lawrence are alone, I start to think about what he’s doing to my baby, and I get you know, this pain here, and I think that should just be me that can do that.’

‘But I guess you two have got past that.’ 

Robert stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Lachlan brought a girlfriend to stay at Home Farm. He was studying his last year of a business studies course with a view to taking on a role in the family business, and had done a placement for a year in Lyons which was where they had met. She was a French girl of 21 years old with dark hair and dark eyes. With their arrival, everyone tried to behave slightly better than perhaps they normally would, at least for the first day. On the second day, however, while Lawrence, Lachlan and his girlfriend were having breakfast, Connor ruined it all by walking into the kitchen wearing a Superman onesie.

Lachlan and his girlfriend exchanged a look.

By the time Robert arrived to start work, Connor, who spent half the breakfast sitting on Lawrence’s lap, had developed a fairly visible hard on under the blue silk material.

Robert poured himself a coffee from the pot and rolled his eyes.

Connor offered to take Lawrence to assist him with getting dressed for the day, and they left the kitchen together. Ivo started loading the dishwasher muttering something in Bulgarian.

Lachlan turned to Robert.

‘Robert, I wanted to tell you about Rebecca. She told me she’s planning on coming to stay with Grandad for a while. She may even come for Christmas and stay on.’

‘What?’ Robert answered, totally taken aback.  ‘When? She’s never visited before, not in how many years, not even before Chrissie and I split. She couldn’t even make the wedding.’

Lachlan shrugged. ‘Well.’ He answered.  ‘She seems to have had a change of heart.’

Rebecca, Chrissie’s younger sister was the same age as Robert. After her marriage to a South American fell apart, she had been working as a market research executive living in Argentina and then Florida for the past few years.  Lachlan stayed with her fairly frequently, sometimes together with Chrissie. She had visited the UK for the first time for years when she came over for Chrissie’s most recent wedding last year, and had seen Lawrence then, but she hadn’t come across to Home Farm. Lawrence had been moved to see her. He kept in touch with her mostly by skype and emails, but he was sad to have missed out on so much time with her.

Lachlan looked at Robert.

‘You do realize that she totally denies Grandad being gay. She won’t hear your name mentioned, and when Mum talked about Connor, she described him as the home help. I don’t think anyone has even told her about Ivo. I’m not sure how she will react when she realizes that Connor is Grandad’s partner.’

‘Well she’ll just have to adjust. It’s your Grandad’s choice.’ Robert answered.

‘Well, just be aware,’  Lachlan answered.  ‘She comes across to me as pretty homophobic. Anyway, I told her to contact you, which she completely ignored, so I’m guessing she’ll be in touch with Mum. You may want to ask her?’

 

Later on, when Robert spoke to Chrissie, she was a bit vague.

‘I think she wants to come and stay with Dad. But she hasn’t given me any dates, yet. I’ll keep you posted when I know.’

Meanwhile Robert had a big business trip lined up in France.

‘Come with me.’ He whispered, looking up at Aaron who was lying on top of him and kissing his throat, still flushed and wet from their love making.

 ‘You can help me with all the French. You know how frustrated I get. And you can keep me warm.’  

Aaron reached out for tissues from the bedside table and Robert shifted position as Aaron’s sticky cum leaked from him onto the bedsheet.

‘We can’t both leave the kids. Not yet. Can we?’

Robert puffed in resignation.

‘I know, you’re right.’

 

When Robert was away. Aaron went up to Home Farm to collect Jackson after his weekly swim with Lawrence and Connor. They hadn’t arrived back so Ivo offered to make him a coffee while he waited. He offered him a brandy with it, for the cold weather.

‘How are you, mate?’ Aaron asked. ‘Do you like it here, then?’

‘Well you know in many ways it’s better than life on the ships, although there of course, there’s a big social thing going on, but this suits me right now. And I don’t know. Call me crazy but Connor is like a drug to me. I’m stupid probably, but I make that sacrifice and I just have to resign myself to sharing. What else can I do?’

Aaron felt slightly unnerved.

‘I guess you once felt the same. How did you get used to it?’

Aaron felt blood rush from his face.

‘How do you mean?’

‘Well Robert and Lawrence.’

‘Well. That was a while ago, before, before we were married.’

Aaron saw Ivo’s face colour up.

‘What are you saying to me, Ivo? Tell me?’

‘No, I must have made a mistake. Sorry.’

‘Don’t lie. If Robert's been playing away, I deserve to know?’ Aaron bit his lip and turned his face, trying to swallow back a rising tide of tears as he felt his world crashing around him again.

 

Robert, after trying again and again to get through to Aaron, eventually started to panic. He called Chas.

‘Where is Aaron? I can’t get any answer to my calls.’

‘He’s here with the kids.’

‘Thank God! Can I speak to him, then?’

‘He won’t speak to you, Robert. He knows.’

‘Knows what for God’s sake?’

‘He knows that you were keeping on with Lawrence, even when you’d promised you wouldn’t. He won’t forgive you this time. I don’t regret the grandchildren, but I regret the day he ever laid eyes on you.’

‘Wh…what keeping on with Lawrence? He’s got this all wrong. For God’s sake, just let me speak to him! Chas!’

‘He won’t’

‘Chas!’

She hung up.

Robert took the next flight home. He went straight to the Woolpack, where Jackson flung himself around him and Lola smiled and writhed in his arms and pulled his hair while he pressed kisses onto her face and hands.

Diane looked at him with a sad expression.

‘Where is he? I need to talk to him, Diane. This is just ridiculous.’

‘He’s out, pet.’

‘We’re staying with Grandma Chas and Diane.’ Jackson said. ‘It’s a fun holiday.’

‘I know, darling. But I missed you so much.’

‘We missed you too! Especially Daddy Aaron. He cried every day.’

Robert kissed his head and handed Lola back to Diane. He walked out of the back of the pub and leaning against the wall he covered his face with his hands.

He drove up to Home Farm and pulled Lawrence into the office.

‘Please. You’ve got to talk to him and tell him it’s not true.' He begged, sobbing.

Lawrence pulled him into a tight hug. He held him pressed against him for a long time, waiting for the calm to descend.

‘Dad?’ A woman’s voice spoke.

Lawrence turned his head, still holding Robert close against him.

‘Rebecca!’ He said.


	22. Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Rebecca impact the various residents at Home Farm. With Aaron refusing to talk how is Robert going to cope?

Rebecca stared at her father and Robert, taking in their close embrace.  Her mouth opened and closed, and her eyes blinked with confusion.

‘Sorry.’ She muttered and backed out of the office hastily.

Robert wiped his tear stained face, and backed away from Lawrence.

‘Go after her.’ He said, and Lawrence quickly stepped into the living room where his younger daughter was standing next to the fireplace, examining the framed photographs.

Lawrence looked at his collection there; Chrissie and Lachlan, Lachlan’s high school graduation, Robert and Lawrence with the Local Business of Repute award, Robert, Aaron and the children, one of just Jackson when he was newborn, one of Lawrence with Connor in Paris looking very dressed up before an evening out. There were more of course; Lawrence and Connor on the cruise with Ivo dressed in his white steward's uniform and hat and then Chrissie and Rebecca at Chrissie’s recent wedding. He caught himself second guessing her reaction to the life they celebrated.

‘I , I can’t believe you came!’ Lawrence said warmly. ‘Why didn’t you tell me you were arriving today?’

‘I wanted to make a surprise.’ Rebecca answered.

The same height as Chrissie, but blonder, Rebecca was just as well groomed and confident as her sister. Dressed in designer jeans and a pale blue silk blouse she looked quite stunning.

‘Well come here and give me a hug. I am so delighted to see you, honestly, my dear girl.’

They embraced, and Lawrence smiled a heartfelt smile.

‘So did you have a long journey? Are you tired? Good God! Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?’

‘No Dad, I’m really fine, and I came here to look after you. I feel I’ve been so neglectful, and I know I wasn’t able to be here when you were so ill, but I want to make it up to you, now. Chrissie is so far away at her new house. You’ve had nobody to take care of you properly. But that’s going to change.’

‘Well I’d hardly say I had nobody, I had R..'

‘Anyway,’ Rebecca interrupted. 'I have this huge suitcase here, so which room will be mine? I hope I can stay in a room with a nice view of the estate? It looks so beautiful and well managed.’

‘That’s mostly down to Ro…’

He saw her look away again, and sighed. 

‘OK, Do you want me to show you up?’ 

Robert walked out of the office at that moment, his face pale and preoccupied.

‘Rebecca, you of course know Robert.’ Lawrence said, indicating Robert with an outstretched hand.

Rebecca glanced at him coldly.

‘Chrissie’s ex. Yes, I think it’s about eight years ago since we met, when he was still engaged to my sister. That was a short lived marriage. A lucky escape for her then.'

She turned and addressed her father directly.

’Chrissie tells me he’s a partner in the business. I suppose that’s why he’s here?’

 ‘You are actually kidding me?’  Robert sneered, curling his lip.

‘Robert.’ Lawrence warned quietly.

‘No, sorry.’ He turned to Rebecca. ‘ You haven’t set foot in this house for eight years. You know absolutely nothing, nothing at all, about your father's health, or his happiness, for that matter. And you think you can come in here and pass judgement?’

‘Robert, Robert, not now!’

‘Well, perhaps Rebecca can tell us where she’s been all these years? Now that she’s finally bothered to come and see us?’

‘Us?’ Rebecca answered scoffing. ‘I have come to see my Dad. Just my Dad.’

‘Well you might just find he has quite a family around him without you. So you needn't have bothered.’

Lawrence finally put a hand on Robert’s shoulder.

‘Robert, Rebecca is my daughter. Don’t speak to her like that. I think it’s time you left, don’t you? I think you have a few family commitments of your own that need your attention.’

Lawrence felt regret as he noticed the briefest flicker of hurt in Robert’s eyes, before it was replaced by a cold anger.

‘You’re right.’ Robert answered. ‘I was intruding on your family time.’

He turned and walked out the front door towards his car.

Lawrence wanted to call after him, but Rebecca started speaking.

‘Can you show me a bedroom now, Dad? It would be great to have somewhere to just get settled and perhaps have a lie down.’

Once in the car Robert ran his hands through his hair. He turned on his phone and called Aaron. He let it ring on and on, pressing redial three or four times. Then he called Diane.

‘Is he there?’ He spat.

‘Yes, pet. But he won’t speak to you.’

Robert could hear Lola crying and fussing in the background.

‘For God's sake, can you tell him to take the kids home at least. It’s not fair to them. If he doesn’t want to talk to me, I’ll stay out of his way for a bit. Tell him to give me an hour. I’ll go and pack a bag and then he can go home.’

‘Tell him…tell him that I love him, and that he’s wrong, Diane.’

‘I’m telling him, pet, but he’s not very receptive at the moment. Give him some time.’

Robert was about to start his car when the Range Rover drove into the drive.  He wound down the window as Connor and Ivo climbed out and started grabbing some shopping bags from the back seats. Connor walked over to Robert and put his head down next to the window.

‘Hi! How was France, darling? Are you coming inside to tell us all about it?’

Robert ignored the question. Instead he spoke very quietly.

‘I don’t know who or what, but someone has said something to Aaron about me carrying on with Lawrence.’ Robert glanced at Ivo in the wing mirror. ‘Was it you, Connor?’

Connor looked taken aback.

‘But you weren’t carrying on with Lawrence, were you?’ He asked, genuinely concerned.

‘Could you call Aaron and tell him that. Because if he is not back in our marital bed by the end of this week, someone…’ he looked again at Ivo in the mirror this time making sure that Connor could see, ‘someone… is going to pay.’

He looked up at Connor.

‘ And also. Rebecca just arrived so good luck with that! She’s inside with your Dad.’

Robert turned on the engine and drove away, leaving Connor blinking after him.

 

When Connor and Ivo went inside, Rebecca and Lawrence were coming down the stairs. Lawrence’s eyes were shining, and it was totally evident how delighted he was to have his daughter with him.

As the boys walked in, he put a gentle hand on the back of Connor’s neck and started to introduce him.

‘So Rebecca this is Connor, my…,’ he looked at Connor who looked back at him. He could see Lawrence's confidence withering away.

‘Personal Assistant!’

Connor finished for him, with a smoothness born from substantial practice.  He extended a hand.

‘How very nice to meet you. We’ve really heard a lot about you.’

‘And,’ Lawrence went on. ‘This is Ivo, who is our housekeeper.’

Ivo bowed politely.

‘So this is my beautiful younger daughter who has come to stay! All the way from Florida!’ 

Ivo chatted a little about Florida since he had been there quite often on the cruise ships and Rebecca chatted back quite amicably. She noted that she’d seen the photo of him as a steward. She asked him if he could help take her suitcase up to the room, and he most politely agreed, following her upstairs.

Connor raised his eyebrows at Lawrence.

‘She’s lovely.’ He said emphatically.

‘She is.’ Lawrence beamed with pride.

Connor sucked in his lips.

‘Your gay, she doesn’t….’

‘…understand.’ Lawrence finished for him. ‘Let’s give her some time.’

 

Ivo served dinner for Lawrence and Rebecca at the dining room table.

‘Come on, my love, you can eat with me today eh?’ He winked very quietly at Connor in the kitchen.

‘What did you say to Aaron about Robert and Lawrence?’ Connor suddenly remembered.

Ivo blushed suddenly.

‘I’m so sorry. I walked in on them in the office. I didn’t tell you.’ 

‘What were they doing?’

‘Hand job. Sorry my love, I know you get jealous of them. They just have a history, and sometimes it just catches up to them. But I know Lawrence loves you more.’

‘No, he loves Robert more, and Robert loves Aaron more but at least you love me more, don’t you?’

‘Yes, I most certainly do.’

Ivo kissed him with a wet kiss full of tongue that made Connor smile sadly.

‘But this is a big problem because Robert is dangerous. We need to decide what to do.’

After dinner and coffee and conversation, Rebecca finally seemed ready for bed.

Once she’d gone up, Connor looked at Lawrence.

‘So where do I sleep tonight?’ He asked quietly.

‘I don’t want us to be disrupted. Just give her twenty minutes to get settled, and we’ll go to bed as usual.’

An hour later and the house was quiet. In the lamp light in their room, Lawrence ran a hand softly down Connor’s back. They kissed eagerly. Lawrence let his fingers find Connor’s hole and he gently pushed inside playing first with one finger, then two. Connor let out a groan as Lawrence worked his fingers in and out.

‘For God sake keep the noise down, Connor.’ Lawrence hissed. ‘She’s in the next room.’

‘Doesn’t she want you to have a sex life?’ Connor asked. ‘We’ve been together six years.’ He continued, turning round and handling his long and very erect shaft. ‘I think its time she knew, don’t you? Oh my God. Suck me Lawrence, I’m so horny. And then I’ll ride you.’

Lawrence laughed at his young lover in spite of his nervousness.

He took Connor’s cock in his mouth, breathing deeply.

Connor moaned again.

There was a knock at the door and Rebecca’s voice called. ‘Dad, Dad You OK?’ and then they saw the door knob turning.

‘Bathroom, now!’

Connor sprang to the bathroom, just as Rebecca put her head through the door.

Connor sat on the side of the bath. He shook his head. He had a worrying feeling things were going to get worse.


	23. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca settles in at Home Farm. Robert tries to make up with Aaron.

The next morning Robert didn’t show up for work. Lawrence was uneasy, but Rebecca took up his attention and his time, and he was preoccupied with making her feel welcome.

Ivo had already started putting up some Christmas decorations and so the whole place smelt of pine and shone green, red and gold. Rebecca asked for a tour of the house and the estate.

‘Actually if Robert were here, he would be the better person to do this,’ Lawrence told her, while he showed her their office. ‘Since I retired he’s the one who runs the business, and very successfully too. As a shareholder, you must already know how well he directs the company for us all.’

Rebecca picked a photograph up from Robert’s desk. It showed Robert with Aaron, Jackson and Lola, not long after Lola’s birth.  

‘That’s Robert’s husband and children,’ Lawrence pointed out. ‘They are beautiful children. Jackson is such a live wire, you’ll love him when you meet him.’ He smiled affectionately at the picture.

‘Poor Chrissie!’ Rebecca murmured. ‘She must have felt so desperate when she realized.’

'He's bisexual, not gay li...'

'When can we leave for the tour?'

Lawrence sighed. He thought about the months he had spent with Robert, before it became clear that only Aaron would really make him happy, before Connor. Had Rebecca really been kept in the dark during that time? He couldn’t clearly remember.

‘Connor can drive us around the estate. Do you want to get dressed in something a bit warmer, we can take some short walks around too. I’ll show you where we usually have the shooting parties.'

As Rebecca went to get changed. Lawrence spoke to Connor.

‘Two things. First, can you call Robert and ask where he is?  Is he angry with me for the way I spoke to him yesterday? And find out if he’s sorted out this silliness with Aaron yet. And second I think while Rebecca is here, its best if you move into one of the guest rooms, Connor.’

Connor looked at him aghast, hands outspread.

‘But, won’t you miss me? And, you know, I can’t sleep without you.’

‘Just, very discreetly sleep with Ivo if you can't sleep on your own.’

Connor had real issues if he woke alone, sometimes panic attacks.

‘Lawrence, please. What if you’re unwell and you need me?’  

He stepped forward towards Lawrence, but Lawrence held him back with a hand against his chest.

‘Just, be a bit more circumspect for a while.’

He saw the beginnings of tears building in Connor’s eyes.

‘Honestly. Why are you so sensitive, dear boy?’

He took hold of Connor’s hand, but dropped it instantly as Rebecca walked up to them.

‘OK. Ready to go!’ He said cheerily.

 

Robert stayed at the B & B. In the morning he sent a text to Aaron.

-          _I need to see the kids, even if you won’t see me. I’ll be there after breakfast, it’s up to you whether you hang around, but I hope you do._

He placed his key in the lock and walked into the house.

‘Hi! Anybody home?’  He called out, to be seized upon by a squealing Jackson who wrapped his arms around him and smothered him with kisses.

‘Hey, Good to see you too, my little love.’ He laughed, kissing him back. ‘Where are Daddy and Lola?’

‘In the kitchen. Come on!’ Jackson tugged at his hand.

When they walked into the kitchen, Robert drew a breath as he saw Aaron for the first time. His eyes were puffy and red and he looked pale. All Robert wanted was to take him in his arms, but he also noticed Chas was there, holding Lola, looking at him with her accusing eyes.

Robert reached out for Lola, and took her in his arms, kissing her, murmuring sweet nothings to her while she grabbed onto his hair with a fist.

  Chas stood up.

‘You go Aaron, I can hand over here.’

Robert frowned.

‘We need to talk.’ He said quietly.

He saw Aaron bite his lip and look down, shaking his head.

‘Cos you do that so well.’

They were the first words Aaron had spoken directly to him.

‘OK. You’ll talk. I’ll listen. Tell your mum she can go.’

He bounced Lola who started to writhe in his arms.

He picked up one of her toys from the table and put it in her hand and she promptly dropped it.

Jackson patted a hand against Robert’s thigh, trying to break into the conversation.

‘I have nothing to say to you, Robert.’ Aaron answered.

‘You’ve got this spectacularly wrong!’ Robert said to him urgently. ‘I don’t know what you think has been going on. What somebody’s said, but they were wrong, too.’

Aaron shook his head.

‘You keep saying that.’

Jackson continued to pat Robert’s leg, trying to get his attention.

Chas folded her arms and watched.

Lola started to cry. A loud wail, getting louder. Robert pulled off his suit jacket negotiating hands while still holding Lola and then he shifted her so she was rested against his shoulder and he could rub her back and rock her gently. He pulled off his tie, and placed it over the back of a kitchen chair. Jackson started to finger it.

‘Leave it darling.’ Aaron murmured. He knew butter stains wouldn’t come out of the silk. Seeing Robert at home with Lola in his arms wasn't easy.

Jackson pulled at Robert’s trousers one more time.

‘When am I going swimming with Uncle Lawrence? Is it today?’ he asked.

‘Not today, love, tomorrow.’  Robert answered.

The mention of Lawrence’s name reaffirmed Aaron’s resolve. He picked up his keys.

‘What time do you want me back?’

‘I’ll be here all day.’ Robert answered. ‘Aaron, don’t go yet! Please!’

Aaron bent and kissed Jackson. He looked at Lola who had fallen asleep on Robert’s shoulder. He placed a hand very gently on her back, as he moved away, his hand accidentally touched Robert’s upper arm through his shirt.

Robert closed his eyes at the touch.

‘Aaron I love you.’ He whispered.

Chas scoffed.

‘I…I know.’

Aaron bit his lip, then left quickly.

Robert turned to Chas.

‘I  just don’t understand you, Chas. Do you want your grandchildren to grow up in a broken home? Because that’s what you gave to Aaron? Because that’s the Dingle way? Don’t let your opinion of me cloud your judgement, oh, but, of course, you’ve managed to make that a life’s work!’

Chas pulled on her coat.

‘If there’s any home wrecking going on, it’s you who's done it, Robert. Just you,love,  all by yourself. Think about it. Is there a home you’ve been involved with that you haven’t wrecked?’

‘What’s a broken home?’ Jackson piped up.

 

Connor dropped by the house late afternoon.

Robert, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, answered the door and let him in.

Jackson ran around him in excitement and pulled him into the living room to see the car racing track that he and Robert had been building.

Lola was lying under her baby gym. Connor picked her up and kissed her fingers.

‘Hello my beautiful princess.’ He laughed at her as she grabbed for his mouth.

‘I’d just got her settled.’ Robert complained.

Jackson presented Connor with two cars, a pink corvette and a red ferrari.

‘Which one?’ he asked.

‘Darling, you know which one!’ Connor laughed. Jackson sighed and placed the corvette on Connor’s lap.

 ‘So, Lawrence is upset that you didn’t come and you didn’t call.’

Robert gestured around him.

‘I’m spending time with my family. In fact, I’m doing exactly what he told me to do.’

‘He thinks he upset you.’ Connor went on. ‘I have no idea. I’m just repeating what he said to me this morning.'

‘Well, he can call me, then.’

‘He’s so busy with Queen Rebecca,’ Connor added bitterly. ‘She’s pushed him back in the closet, Robert. Now he’s told me to move into a separate room while she’s here because she nearly walked in while we were…’

Robert raised a finger to his lips, nodding towards Jackson, who asked if he could have some juice.

‘Have water!’ Robert called after him, as he sprang up to go to the kitchen.

Robert laughed and spoke quietly. ‘Ivo’s bi, isn't he? Perhaps he could relax her.’

Connor frowned.

‘So are you and Aaron sorted?’

‘No. And I'm giving you until Friday to sort this.’

Connor nodded.

‘I have Ivo’s residency permit paper work, it would be so sad if he had to go back to Bulgaria.’

Connor’s eyes filled with tears for a second time that day.

‘Everything’s falling apart.’

 


	24. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to persuade Aaron to take him back. Rebecca's influence at Home Farm increases.

Robert woke up and reached out for Aaron, then reality kicked in and he remembered he was still at the B&B. He turned on his side and put his hands over his face thinking about the fact that Aaron still hadn’t forgiven him. He wondered what he was doing at home right now with the children, without him. He missed the noise and the fun and the synchronized partnership they had together sharing the parenting responsibilities. Anyway, today he would pick up Jackson and take him to Home Farm so that Jackson could go swimming with Lawrence and Connor, as he did every Tuesday, maybe he could persuade Aaron to change his opinion when he saw him.

As he drove to the house early his heart lurched as he saw Aaron, not at home, but out for a run. He slowed down and then stopped ahead of him. He got out of the car and waited, leaning against the bonnet, watching as Aaron jogged up to him.

‘Could have told me you were running, I’d have joined you.’

‘Yeah, well. Some things are better done alone. I’m just clearing my head.’ Aaron answered warily.

‘So did you… clear it?’ Robert asked, then added in a low voice, ‘Aaron, let me come home.’

He leaned closer towards him. Aaron’s neck was red from running and his hairline was damp. Robert raised his hand and tentatively stroked his fingertips on the wet skin. Aaron moved closer and their mouths met softly and then pressed together like an irresistible force. Robert quickly held Aaron and pushed him up against the car so their bodies moved together, breathing into the kiss. But Aaron put a hand up against Robert’s chest and gently pushed him back.

‘No.’ he said. ‘I’m not doing this.’

‘Aaron I need you. Really.’ Robert begged.

‘And I need to be able to trust you, but I can’t. ’ Aaron replied. He started to walk backwards away from Robert, breaking into a jog. ‘Jackson’s waiting for you. Mum’s there.’

‘Take it easy, eh?’ Robert called after him as he turned and jogged onto a footpath away from the road.

Robert watched him go until the path took him out of sight.

 

On arrival at Home Farm, Robert lifted Jackson out of the car seat and he raced directly to the kitchen. When he got there, Jackson hesitated a second as he saw Rebecca sitting next to Lawrence, before Connor, who was standing by the window, spotted him and stretched out his arms. As Jackson jumped forwards, he swooped him up and turned him upside down so that he squealed loudly.

 ‘Uncle Lawrence! Rescue this boy!’  Connor teased, dangling him and then pretending to drop him a couple of times, before slowly releasing him onto the floor, where he begged to go again, so that as Robert walked in he was once again being dangled upside down.

‘Ah, Robert. We missed you yesterday!’ Lawrence greeted him above the din, standing. ‘Connor, enough, dear.’ He added.

Rebecca regarded him. ‘He’s a little carbon copy, isn’t he.’  She commented on Jackson, coolly.

‘Jackson,’ Lawrence spoke to him. ‘Come and say hello to my daughter Rebecca. She’s Lachlan’s auntie, you know.’

Jackson eyed her cautiously. Then approached and in a half whisper he addressed her, ‘Did you push Uncle Lawrence into the wardrobe?’

Connor spluttered over his coffee, glancing at Robert in horror.

‘Pardon?’  Rebecca asked.

‘That’s what Uncle Connor said. He said you caught them…,' He looked up at his Dad, whose eyebrows were lowered at him warningly, ‘…  in the middle of something… I think it was a meeting, was it Connor?’ He turned and asked.

Connor tried not to laugh. ‘I don’t remember, darling.’  He answered, and picking him up again he walked to the wall clock. ‘Time to go swimming!’

‘Where’s Ivo? ‘ Robert asked, pouring himself coffee.

‘Keeping out of your way.’ Connor answered quietly and Lawrence looked up sharply.

‘Something I should know?’ He asked, but Connor and Robert both shook their heads.

So Connor and Lawrence left with Jackson and Robert was left alone with Rebecca.

 

There was an uneasy silence in the kitchen.

‘How long are you planning on staying?’ Robert asked. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his coffee in his hand.

Rebecca, sitting, leaned back in her chair.

‘I have no plans to leave. I came to be with my father,' she looked back at him. 'And Dad took me round the estate yesterday. I think it would be a good time to get involved in the business.'

‘Well, I think as company director, you’d find that’s my decision,’ Robert answered.

‘But with Chrissie and Dad as shareholders too, I think I could get enough support to persuade you.’

Robert left the kitchen and went to work in the office. Rebecca was getting difficult to handle. He needed to do something about it, only first of all he needed to sort out with Aaron.

 

When they arrived back from swimming, Robert drove Jackson home.

He took Lola from Chas, and told her she could leave. He wanted to be with the children again that afternoon. He hoped Aaron would come home and finding him there, perhaps just want him to stay.

At Home Farm, Rebecca departed to Leeds on some errands and Lawrence went for an afternoon sleep.

Ivo had returmed to his post and was making food in the kitchen. Connor joined him.

‘How you doing, my love?’ Ivo asked him.

‘Oh, I’m a little tired and a little fed up.’ Connor answered. His arms were folded as he leaned back against the counter. ‘I didn’t sleep well.’

‘OK. So you come and sleep with me tonight. You don’t have to be on your own, you know that?’

‘Yeah?’ Connor lowered his eyes and smiled.

‘I’ll make you sleep real good.’ Ivo grinned at him.  He stopped what he was doing and washed his hands, shaking off the water.

‘How you going to do that then?’ Connor asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ivo dried his hands on a towel then he shuffled himself in front of Connor between his thighs and reached his arms out to hold him. Connor admired his muscular body and the dramatic tattoos half visıble on his arms from his short sleeved shirt.

‘This is how I’m going to start.’ Ivo kissed Connor in front of the ear, and then brushed across his cheek to his mouth, slowly pulling against his lips.

‘And then I’m going to…’

He rubbed his hand teasingly over the material at the front of Connor’s tight trousers. Feeling his erection, he smiled wider, and pushed up against him, grinding, They started to kiss more deeply.

Ivo slipped his hands up inside Connor's sweater, moving his fingers up until he reached his nipples. He stroked his tongue against Connor's as he pinched against him, then he lowered his hand to Connor's waist.

'Should we go upstairs?'

'No one's home.' 

A voice interrupted.

‘Oh. I’m sorry. I came for a glass of water.’

They quickly pulled apart, and Connor turned towards the window with a deliberately audible sigh of impatience.

‘Of course.’ Ivo said and poured a glass of cold water for Rebecca. ‘Just let me know if you want anything else.’

When she’d gone, Connor pulled a face.

‘This is a nightmare.’

 

In the evening, Lawrence called Connor to the office for a chat. Connor felt his anxiety rising. He’d had a small but growing sense of dread since Rebecca arrived, and since Robert and Aaron had fallen out. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

In the office, he reached a hand out to Lawrence’s shoulder, but Lawrence gently but firmly pulled it away replacing it by his side.

‘Connor, listen. While Rebecca’s here we need to just be a bit more appropriate. She misunderstands you see. She seems to think that somehow you and Ivo are just taking advantage.'

‘I know. I’m sorry. It was a m…’

‘So. I had a quick look on line and Robert and I spoke with an estate agent. We’ve found you a really nice apartment in Hotten. It’s luxury, by the canal. I want you to take a look at it, tomorrow. I will furnish it for you, dear.’

Connor blinked.

‘Sorry dear. I think it’s for the best. And I can come and see you there. It’ll be more private.’

Connor turned his back, so Lawrence couldn’t see his face.

‘I’d forgotton who I was. But you hadn’t, had you?  Idiot me.’


	25. Sun in December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor moves into his new apartment and helps Robert reunite with Aaron the best way he knows how, in the bedroom.

Connor couldn’t stop himself from crying when he said good bye to Ivo.

‘Don’t be sad, my love. I’ll be back soon.’ 

Connor had driven him to Manchester airport to take a plane to Sofia. He went with him to the check in desk, and then they parted at the security gate before passport control. They shared one last hug, and then Ivo kissed Connor softly on the lips.

‘Look after Lawrence. We’ll be together in the New Year, I promise!’

‘I’ll never forgive Robert for this.’ Connor sobbed.

 

‘I will never forgive you for this.’ He said to Robert, later.

‘Yes, you will. And now you have even more incentive to help Aaron see that he’s been making a mistake.’ 

They stood shoulder to shoulder on the balcony of Connor’s new apartment, looking out at the canal and the countryside. It was a beautiful location. They stood under the winter sun, breathing in some fresh air, until Connor shivered.

‘I’m going back in.’

Connor could have gone with Ivo to Bulgaria as Ivo himself had suggested, but he hadn’t been ready to leave Lawrence yet. Not if there was a chance that Lawrence might need him. With Rebecca at Home Farm he felt all his security slipping away, and the reality of his previous life returning. Over the past years Lawrence had changed everything for Connor. Connor was also more than aware that ultimately this was down to Robert. No matter how angry he was with Robert about Ivo leaving, or how much he resented his special relationship with Lawrence, it was Robert who had managed everything so far. He still had to trust him.

So Robert had helped him move into his new apartment, taking him shopping in Leeds for kitchen stuff, crockery, cutlery, pans, a kettle, a toaster. They bought bedding, too. Robert paid for everything using an account he shared with Lawrence. Connor started to sort out the bedding. Robert came in and gave him a hand with putting the sheets on the bed.

‘Has Lawrence said when he might come round?’ Robert asked.

‘Not yet,’ Connor answered sulkily. ‘He’ll have to find a time when Rebecca is out having a spa experience or something. This is so ridiculous; how can he accept living like this? He must miss me, Robert, you know that he must.’

For about the third time that day Robert saw tears in Connor’s eyes.

He walked round the bed and put an arm around his shoulder.

‘Look, think positively about this. Lawrence has bought you this great place. And you can be more independent now.’

‘I don’t do independent. How am I going to sleep, Robert? You know I’m going to be ill if I have to stay alone.’

Robert knew this was true, ever since he’d known Connor, in the days before Lawrence, he would either have to share his room with someone or just stay up all night, usually out, sometimes driving himself to exhaustion, or he would fall prone to anxiety attacks. Robert knew why, too. He knew about the things that had happened to Connor as a young teenager, before he’d left home.

‘So, who can you call?’

Connor shook his head. ‘There’s nobody these days.’

‘You want me to stay.’ Robert said. It was a statement, not a question. ‘Even though you hate me and will never forgive me.’

‘Well, you’re all alone in that awful Bed and Breakfast place. Surely you’d prefer to be here. And yes, I hate you, but not your dick.’ Connor shrugged.

‘We’re talking about sleep here, not sex.’

‘Yes, but on the other hand.’ Connor lowered his eyes and continued. ‘I know you’re not getting any.’

‘I’m not staying, Connor.’ Robert answered.

Connor sighed.

‘Well, I understand that if Aaron isn’t taking you back cos of Lawrence, he wouldn’t be too happy if you stayed here with me. But he doesn’t have to know, does he?’

Robert looked steadily at Connor.

‘OK. Here’s a different idea. Call Aaron’ he said.  ‘Call him over to see the apartment.’

He walked to the door.

‘Let me know what he says.’

So Connor dialed up Aaron. Robert was driving to a meeting in Harrogate when Connor called him as instructed.

‘He agreed to come this evening. I invited him to eat a meal. He said his Mum would take the kids. I think he feels sorry for me.’

Aaron arrived around seven at Connor’s apartment, he brought a pack of beer with him.

‘This is a nice place.’ Aaron said as he walked around the apartment.

Connor poured himself a glass of red wine and opened one of the beers for Aaron.

‘So I’m cooking us some steak.’

‘Sounds alright.’ Aaron said.  ‘Ivo went back to Bulgaria for Christmas, then?’

Connor sighed deeply.

‘And you’re not happy about that?’ Aaron went on.

‘It’s just not good timing, for me, from a purely selfish point of view. I… I wasn’t happy about this move because…well, you know… and then with Ivo gone, it’s made it more difficult.’

‘So why did Lawrence get you this place?’

‘He doesn’t want Rebecca to know about us.’ Connor grimaced. ‘He wanted somewhere to come and fuck me without her finding out.’

‘Mate!’ Aaron blinked.

‘Sorry, but it is true isn’t it. I’m a pro, everybody knows. Here I am. The alternative, the alternative scenario would have been Lawrence telling Rebecca, this is Connor and he’s my lover. We share a bedroom and have done for the past seven years. We’re unconventional but it works. But Lawrence couldn’t do that. So ultimately I have to accept that. Robert will always be the one he loves, and I will always be the tart he fucks.’

Aaron sipped his beer listening.

‘But meanwhile he sneaks around with my husband.’ Aaron murmured.

‘Never.’ Connor said. ‘He told me everything. He never hid these things from me. There was nothing going on between Lawrence and Robert. Ivo just misunderstood. I don’t know a… hug, a moment in the office, we’re all the same with each other. Ivo misread it. I know Lawrence. ’ He stood up. ‘I’m going to put the steak on. Come and get another beer.’

 

After they ate, Connor asked about the children and smiled as he listened to Aaron’s animated explanations.

‘So your Mum’s looking after them tonight?’

‘Yeah, that’s right.’

‘Good. So you can stay here, sleep with me?’ Connor went on.

Aaron looked confused.

‘I… I can’t sleep with you, Connor.’

‘Just sleep. You can resist me you know.’ Connor laughed.

Aaron looked at Connor biting his lips. Their shared sexual experiences hung between them. Aaron knew that if he stayed they would have sex.

‘You worried about Robert? Why would you care? You don’t want him back?’ He went on, looking closely at Aaron’s face.

Aaron didn’t answer.

‘Well he refused to stay too, because of you.’

Aaron pulled a face.

‘So… as a solution I invited him too. He should be here shortly. This is what I figured. Since neither of you will sleep with me separately, you can sleep with me together. That way neither of you can get mad with the other one and I can sleep.’

When Robert arrived, for a moment Aaron thought about leaving, but his breathing had already quickened. Robert greeted Connor, and looked at Aaron intently without speaking. Connor bought him a glass of whiskey while he took off his jacket and tie. Aaron watched him undo the top button of his shirt and swallowed.

‘What do you think of Connor’s apartment, then?’ Robert asked Aaron.

‘Yeah. It’s alright, isn’t it?’

‘Can we go to bed?’ Connor said.

In the bedroom Connor stripped to his boxer briefs. Aaron and Robert both hesitated. Connor rolled his eyes.

‘You want me to help undress you both? I can do that.’ He laughed.

Aaron stripped to his boxer briefs, and Robert joined him. Connor sighed and climbed into the middle of the bed under the warm eiderdown. ‘We’re just sleeping.’ He protested. Aaron climbed in one side of him and Robert climbed in the other.

 Aaron’s heart was thudding in his chest, he tried to keep his breathing quiet.

‘We’re just sleeping.’ Connor repeated, turning to Aaron and stroking a finger against the stubble of his jaw. He brought his mouth close to Aaron’s lips and hesitated till Aaron leaned forward and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

Connor pulled back and breathed with a smile.

‘Yesss! That’s more like it, sweet boy. Eh, Robert? This is your hungry sweet boy! When did you last have it? Too long, eh?’

Robert raised himself onto an elbow on his side and watched as Connor ran his fingers down over Aaron’s chest and stomach to the waistband of his briefs. Playing with the waistband he moved his hand teasingly down inside the briefs.

Aaron, eyes closed, moaned softly. Robert kept his eyes on Aaron’s face.

Connor moved down the bed. He licked and bit against Aaron’s nipples, then with two hands stripped off his briefs. He moved down further kissing lightly over Aaron’s lower stomach and then pushed open his thighs and moved between them. As he sucked at Aaron’s balls, Aaron hissed and Robert leaned across and pressed his lips against Aaron’s. He kissed him, opening his mouth and tentatively exploring with his tongue, humming from his throat.

Connor shifted his mouth over Aaron’s shaft. Robert pulled back and watched, stroking himself.

‘Aaron, Aaron.’ He growled watching the length of his cock between Connor’s lips.

Connor knelt up and pulled off his own briefs.

‘I’m going to fuck you now, sweet boy.’ He whispered to Aaron.

Aaron shifted his thighs at Connor’s words. Robert spat and pressed fingers against Aaron’s hole, moaning as he touched him, then watched as Connor pushed inside. Aaron moaned as Connor thrust and Robert stoked his face and kissed his mouth. Robert’s hand traveled down to Aaron’s cock. He stroked him in time as he watched the length of Connor slide in and out.

‘Do you want to come like this, with Connor? ‘ Robert whispered to Aaron. ‘Or do you want me?’

Aaron looked Robert fully in the eyes. He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, pushing him away.

‘You know.’ He growled.

Connor pulled out, and sat back and watched while Robert moved over Aaron and pushed inside past his already pulsing rim.

‘Aaron!’ Robert cried. ‘I missed you. I missed you so much, my husband!’

Aaron moved his hips. ‘I love you.’

He came hard, spilling in white stripes over his stomach and chest. Robert followed quickly, coming inside him. Connor, watching, came over his fist.

‘Well that christened the bed!’ Connor laughed. ‘All I need now is Lawrence!’


	26. Christmas is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Connor find time to spend together

Robert drove Lawrence to visit Connor at the apartment. Rebecca had gone to see Chrissie and would be away for a long weekend, so Lawrence at last had a window of time to spend with his young lover.

Robert had a key and unlocked the door and Connor, on seeing them, leapt to his feet and walked to the entrance, putting his arms around Lawrence’s neck.

‘Hey.’ He murmured. ‘My daddy's home!’  He put his lips over Lawrence’s and kissed him hard, swaying at the hips. Lawrence held him tight, and put a hand on his waist, gripping firmly onto him. Then he stepped back and looked around.

‘You made it so nice.’ He laughed, taking in the living space and the ceiling high Christmas tree that Connor had spent the morning decorating.

‘Look at the high ceilings and the huge windows onto the canal! We chose well, eh Robert?’

He turned to Connor.

‘Do you like it?’ He asked, wistfully.

Connor bent his neck and shrugged, then smiled.

‘Of course! I love it. But I miss you when you’re not with me, that’s all.’

Lawrence frowned. Robert offered to take his coat.

‘Connor, how about a glass of whiskey for Lawrence?’

‘I thought about getting a boat.’ Connor called to Lawrence, as he poured some whiskey, seeing him look out at the view.

'I could get one of those narrow boats painted green, and get a sheep dog and we could wear hats and ride up and down the locks together.’

He handed Lawrence and Robert a whiskey each.

Lawrence sat down slowly on the sofa, and Connor sat next to him, swinging one leg over the other, head slightly bent. Lawrence raised his hand and caressed the exposed side of his neck, then moved his hand down to place it on Connor’s thigh and rubbed across the material of his trousers.

‘My dear boy.’ He murmured.

‘So how is… Beccy?’ Connor asked.

Lawrence frowned. ‘Rebecca is fine. She’s planning a big party for Christmas Eve so naturally I am expecting you to be there.’

Connor grimaced and said nothing.

‘Robert, why don’t you take your jacket off and come and sit down next to Connor.’ Lawrence asked, turning his head to where Robert was standing texting on his phone.

Robert laughed and leaned over to kiss Lawrence’s cheek.

‘I know what you have in mind, you’re such a rogue, but I can’t stay. Aaron’s waiting for me and we’re taking Jackson to meet Santa. So another time.’ He winked.

Lawrence took his fingers and looked up at him lovingly. Connor looked down and waited.

As Robert was leaving, he called Connor to the door.

‘Take it easy. No over- exerting him! He seems tired.’

‘He seems, I don’t know, like he’s got a bit older. But you can trust me, I’ll look after him, I always do.’

 When Robert had gone, Connor refreshed Lawrence’s whiskey glass.

‘Come near me, Connor.’ Lawrence growled and Connor could see the lust in his eyes. He undid the top few buttons of his shirt, revealing his pale white skin, then took Lawrence’s hand and steered it inside, waiting for his fingers to brush against his nipple.

‘I missed you. I want you to touch me all over.’ He said and opening his mouth he pushed his tongue between Lawrence’s lips.

When Robert called round in the morning, Lawrence was in his dressing gown sitting by the vast window looking out onto the canal, and half watching morning TV in the background.  Connor, wearing nothing but a jock strap, was pouring pancake mix into a pan to serve with some freshly squeezed orange and coffee expresso he’d already made. Robert couldn’t resist slapping his pert white arse, so that Connor winked at him and pecked him quickly on the mouth before turning back to his job.

‘Get something on, or I’m going to get in trouble again with my husband. I’ll do this.’ Robert said, taking the ladle full of batter mix from Connor’s hand.

Rather than going to dress, he went and straddled Lawrence’s lap, taking his face in his hand and kissing him. Lawrence cradled his arse cheeks, but then his phone rang. It was Rebecca.

‘Hello, dear. Yes I’m fine.’ His fingers lingered over Connor’s porcelain smooth rear end as he spoke. ‘No, I’m not at Home Farm, Robert has taken me out to do some Christmas shopping.’ Lawrence winked at both men. ‘How is Chrissie? ‘

Connor slid off Lawrence’s lap and went to get something more on.

He returned wearing trousers that sat just below the hip line, the v of his groin shining palely in the winter morning light flooding in from the windows. His feet were still bare. The apartment had underfloor heating, the only disadvantage that the needles of the large Christmas tree had already started to drop in the dry warmth. Lawrence followed Connor’s body with his eyes as he moved towards him and sat down at the table where Robert had just brought the stack of pancakes and a plate of crispy bacon.

Connor narrowed his eyes back at Lawrence. ‘Tell Rebecca the truth and take me back to Home Farm, and you can have me every day again.’ He said suddenly.’ You know you want me.’

Robert watched Lawrence’s face, seeing the struggle there.

‘I believe she would reject me if she knew.’

Connor turned to Robert. ‘Is this a thing? Parents coming out to their children?’ He took Lawrence’s hand. ‘I’m talking about your happiness here. My happiness, too. It’s not fair just because she’s homophobic that you should have to change your lifestyle. We had such a great night, didn’t we?’

Lawrence sighed. ‘Connor, she wouldn’t accept it and I’m an old man. If we fell out over this, I could die with my daughter as an enemy. I don’t want that. I can’t let that happen. And you and I can meet like this. OK, maybe I’m not with you every day like before, and Connor, believe me I do miss you dear, but we have to make some sacrifices. That’s all there is to it. And… the subject is closed.’

Connor pushed back his chair so it scraped heavily across the floor and threw himself on the sofa with his arms folded.

Lawrence stood up, but Robert put a hand on his wrist.

 ‘Leave him, he’ll come round.’

Lawrence spent the weekend with Connor at his apartment and then went back to Home Farm in time for Rebecca’s return. There were only a ten days to Christmas and she was full of excitement about her plans for the Christmas party ahead.

Connor spoke to Robert. 'Now you and Aaron are back to normal, isn't it about time you thought about how we can very gently extract Rebecca from Home Farm?'

Robert nodded.

'Don't worry. I have a plan. Wait and see.'

 


	27. The Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a nativity show. Later Aaron and Robert tell him about how he was conceived. Connor worries about Lawrence.

The run up to Christmas was pretty hectic. First there was Jackson’s role in the nativity show that Carly had somehow got him involved with.

The performance was in the village hall and everybody turned out to see him. Chas and Paddy were there as well as Diane, Vic and Adam and Lawrence who came with Lachlan. Connor, after his long weekend with Lawrence, was temporarily staying with Aaron and Robert, so he arrived with the family. He found a seat between Lachlan on one side and Andy on the other, trying not to throw too obvious glances at Andy’s extraordinary body, fidgeting and then folding his arms. Andy made him think about Ivo, and that just made him sad.

He leaned forward and addressed Lawrence who was sitting the other side of Lachlan.

‘Becca not come then?’

Lawrence put a hand against his chest and answered him.

‘No, she didn’t feel too good, a migraine I think she said.’

‘Oh? Shame!’ Connor sat back again, nudging Lachlan, who shook his head, acknowledging that his grandfather’s lover had a point.

‘Did you and Lawrence break up, then?’ Andy asked Connor, noticing the chill between them.

‘No,’ Connor answered, twisting his mouth. ‘We’re just cooling it a bit for now so he can spend more time with Rebecca, his younger daughter. So I’m open for requests.’

‘Give over.’ Andy was used to Connor and didn’t take a lot of notice of his flirting by now.

Aaron and Robert sat together with Chas next to Aaron and Vic and Diane next to Robert. Robert held Lola, who as ever clung to his hair with her fist as she charmed all the people arriving to the show, as well as laughing with Vic as she pulled faces at her. Chas kept leaning forward desperate to get her hands on her, too, but Robert was studiously ignoring her. Her reaction to his and Aaron’s reconciliation had been a cynical ‘until the next time’ statement, which hadn’t gone down well with him.

Aaron was nervous for Jackson. He couldn’t imagine having to stand up in front of everybody and he was hoping their son was feeling OK backstage. He’d complained of a stomach ache before they’d set off and he’d wondered if it was nerves.

Jackson had been cast as an angel. Connor turned and glared at a couple in the row behind when he overheard them talking about him. ‘You see that, they cast that Sugden child as an angel. He may look like one, but he’s really quite wild. Can’t blame the child though, that’s what happens when you let things like this happen, poor scrap.’

Andy turned round. ‘Oi, that’s my brother’s child you’re talking about there. Who do you think you are, passing judgement?’

All the children eventually came on stage. Jackson looked so cute in his Angel costume with his halo suspended over his long blond locks of hair and wearing golden wings. 

Chas had bought pink wings from a toy store and then spray painted them gold for him.

‘They can be pink, Uncle Connor likes pink. His favourite car is the pink corvette.’ Jackson had shrugged, as Chas put masks over each of their mouths in the kitchen at the Sugden household, before starting to spray.

‘I jus’ think the Angel Gabriel would have preferred gold, love.’ She said.

‘Can I have gold body paint?’ He’d asked.

‘You spend too much time with Uncle Connor if you ask me.’ She’d muttered.

Jackson peered out into the audience. As soon as he saw Robert and Aaron he waved and grinned at them with excitement. Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand and Vic patted his shoulder.

‘Look at him, Rob, he looks so gorgeous.’ She laughed as a proud aunt.

Lachlan was taking photos with a fancy top of the range camera that Lawrence had given him money for as an early Christmas present, and Adam filmed for them.

The play began. Jackson said his lines impeccably and then rather bossily helped the shepherds when they mistakenly forgot their stage directions. There was a moment when he nearly came to blows with one of the kings at the stable, but instead he’d just put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

After the show, Robert and Aaron went onto the stage and hugged Jackson, making a big fuss of him. Lachlan made them sit together on the edge of the stage, Jackson between them and Lola in Robert’s arms and took more photographs. Jackson wanted one with Uncle Lawrence and Uncle Connor who had also come up to congratulate him. As they walked up, Lawrence placed his hand on the back of Connor’s waist and Connor turned to him with a smile. They sat with Jackson between them, and Lachlan caught them in the frame, Lawrence looking at Connor over Jackson’s head. Robert asked Lachlan to take one more with all four men with Jackson and Lola.

Before leaving, Lawrence embraced Robert, kissing his cheek.

As they prepared to go, Connor stole the quickest of kisses on the mouth with Lawrence, pushing his hands in the pockets of his suit trousers, he asked when he would see him next.

Lachlan caught the kiss on camera.

What none of them knew at the time was that these would be the last photos of them all together.

Back home, Connor made Lola a bottle and leaned back on the sofa, holding her quietly, still for a moment as he watched her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him as she fed.

Robert and Aaron both put Jackson to bed. Once he had his pyjamas on, they sat either side of him on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

‘We were so proud of you today. You did so great, Jackson.’ Aaron said to him.

‘How was Jesus made without a daddy?’ Jackson asked, out of the blue.

 ‘Wow! You’d have to ask the Vicar about that. I don’t think either of us are experts on that topic.’  Robert answered.

Jackson looked searchingly in turn at each of his Dads. 

 ‘So where do babies come from?’

Robert looked at Aaron, over Jackson’s head. They had already answered this question quite a few times, but Jackson kept on asking, so they kept on answering, helping him to sort it out in his head.

‘So babies are made from something like a little seed from a man and an egg from a woman, together they make a baby that grows in a woman’s body until it is born. You remember when Lola was in Katya’s tummy, and before that you were in Katya’s tummy too!’ Robert explained.

‘So how did you make me?’

Aaron spoke. ‘Me and Daddy Robert we wanted you so, so much, so what we did was we made a seed together, full of all our love.‘

Jackson listened very seriously. He’d heard this before and he liked this bit.

 ‘Then the doctors put that seed, full of our love, in an egg that a donor gave to us especially, just to make you. Then you grew in Katya, and when you were ready after nine months you were born and that was the best day of our lives cos we were a family and we had you!’

 Robert picked up Aaron’s hand and kissed it.

Jackson turned on his side putting his thumb into his mouth and Aaron pulled it out again.

‘Sweet dreams, darling.’ Robert said.

‘How many sleeps to Christmas?’ he murmured, turning as they took turns to kiss him.

‘Six more sleeps.’

In the hallway, Robert placed his arms around Aaron’s waist and kissed him softly, swaying against him.

 ‘You make a hand job sound so romantic. We’re going to make more babies, aren’t we?

‘Yeah. You know that’s what we said. Let’s just wait for Lola to be a few months older, eh?’

‘Thank you for taking me back. I love you.’

‘I know. So try not to be such an idiot. I’m not a mug you know. Be honest with me. Be faithful to me. That’s what I want from you, Robert.’

Downstairs, they found Connor watching Netflix, a sleeping Lola in his arms, the empty bottle beside him.

‘Do you think Lawrence looked OK?’ He asked Robert who looked thoughtful.

‘Why do you ask?’ He replied.

‘I don’t know. I just thought, he seemed unwell somehow. I can’t put my finger on it.’


	28. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron join the Christmas Eve party at Home Farm

By the time Aaron and Robert arrived at Home Farm, the Christmas Eve party was already in full swing. Before coming, the kids had been dropped at the Woolpack with Chas, and with the house empty, Robert and Aaron had gone upstairs to get changed.

Aaron took off his jeans and t-shirt and then looked up to see Robert, with his shirt unbuttoned and open, watching him with that look in his eyes.

‘Go on.’ He said. ‘Don’t stop.’

Aaron stared back at him and pulled off his boxers, while Robert caught his breath. Aaron was hard just from Robert’s eyes on him. Robert moved over to him and moved against him, the material from his trousers rubbing against Aaron’s cock as they swayed together.

He placed his hands on Aaron’s neck, then moved them slowly downwards, caressing first his shoulders and then down over his hard stomach until he reached his cock. He looked Aaron in the eye as he stroked his forefinger up his shaft. Robert, smiling, leaned forward and brushed his mouth very softly against Aaron’s, so that Aaron pressed his mouth forward for more. Robert smiled again and this time flickered his tongue teasingly into his mouth. He gripped his fist around Aaron’s shaft, moving it fast and light, sliding with the skin over the rock hardness.

‘Were going to be late.’ Aaron moaned.

‘Yes we are.’ Robert grinned.

He pushed his mouth harder against Aaron, and with one hand on the small of his back, forced him down onto the bed, pulling his hips upwards. Aaron moved to stroke himself, but Robert stopped him. He held his wrists to one side, while he unfastened his own trousers.

‘I’m going to fuck you hard now, Aaron Livesy Sugden, and your arse is going to feel it all night, all through the party!’ He growled.Aaron looked back at him.

Robert found the lube and rubbed the cold gel against Aaron’s entrance. Then he pushed his length inside, watching Aaron's eyes half close and his lips part as he panted through the initial discomfort.

‘Aaron! Fuck! You feel so good!’

Aaron started to stroke himself in rhythm with Robert's thrusts.

Robert was still wearing his shirt, buttons open. Aaron watched the sweat glistening on his chest and stomach as he moved over him.

Robert paused and pulled out. He took Aaron’s cock in his fist again and quickly stroked him so he was on the edge. Then he pushed back in, shifting up the angle for Aaron.

Aaron cried out.

‘That’s it, Aaron! Are you there? Aaron? I’m going to come.’

Aaron nodded and Robert thrust hard and fast, taking them both over the edge. Robert spilled inside Aaron while Aaron shot hot white stripes over his stomach.

 ‘OK. We’re already late. Let’s have shower sex.’ Robert laughed.

'We don't have to go at all!' Aaron laughed.

 

Later, Robert parked the car in the reserved space at Home Farm.

When he switched off the engine, they kissed soft and slow, enjoying the mood that the sex had left them in.

Inside, Robert couldn’t keep his eyes off Aaron, who went to chat with Adam. He adored how his skin was glowing and his eyes shone brightly, knowing that he was the reason.

‘Ah! The lovely Aaron Livesy!’  Chrissie approached him, following the direction of his gaze. ‘Well I hope I still have the spark after, how long is it now, six years of marriage? Don’t tell me that’s why you were so late, because I really don’t want to know.’

Robert smiled and kissed her cheek in greeting.

‘Perhaps the secret is marrying a younger man. How old is Aaron now?’ She went on.

‘Twenty-nine.’   Robert smiled.

‘Ah! I remember when you were that age.’ She patted his arm. ‘A long time ago. But the younger man idea didn’t work out for me, now, did it?’

Robert hung his head.

‘Is your other half here, then?’ He asked. ‘Are you enjoying married life this time around?’

‘Well, I hope I’ve got better at picking the right partner over the years. He's with Dad.’ 

‘Fair enough. I probably deserve that.’

Robert glanced at Lawrence who was sitting talking to Chrissie’s new husband.

Connor, not so far from Lawrence, looking smart in his tuxedo, was listening to Finn with a rather bemused expression on his face. He winked at Robert when their eyes met. Finn, noticing, also half raised his glass at Robert in greeting, pushing up his glasses, before turning back to Connor and continuing with his conversation.

‘So, what do you think about your Dad? How’s he doing, in your opinion?’

Chrissie lowered her voice.

‘Well, he’s missing Connor. It’s obvious. He’s lost some sparkle. And I have tried to talk to Rebecca, but she doesn’t want to listen. And you know Dad. He refuses to face this head on, and I really don’t want to go against his wishes. So there we are.’

On cue, having shaken Finn, Connor walked up to them. He kissed Chrissie on the cheek and Robert on the mouth.

‘Merry Christmas, darlings.’

He downed his glass of Champagne in one and picked up another from a passing waiter.

‘Listen, Connor.’ Chrissie pushed out her bottom lip. ‘I’m so sorry about tomorrow dinner. I know Dad wants you to come really, but he told us it’s better this way.’

Connor shrugged and looked away. Robert put a hand on his shoulder.

‘He’s having Christmas dinner with us, of course.’

‘Good. He has got you a gift though.’

Connor turned away twisting his mouth.

‘Not interested.’ He sighed.

‘You might be. Do you want to see?’

She showed him a photo on her phone, looking at his face with a grin.

Connor frowned at it for a moment and then realized it was a picture of a green narrow boat, typical of the one's he could see from the window of his apartment by the canal.

‘You are kidding me!’ He said. ‘He got me a narrow boat?’ His face was aghast. ‘Then he wants me to stay at the apartment forever!’

 Suddenly he raised his hands to his face, and let out a loud involuntary sob.

The people nearby looked round with concern.

Robert quickly put an arm around his waist, and steered him towards the front door to get him away from the guests. But as he passed Lawrence, Connor lowered his hands.

‘I hate you!’ He called out.

Lawrence looked totally confused.

‘OK. Enough! Let’s get some fresh air.’ Robert said firmly.

Aaron appeared at Robert’s elbow. ‘What’s up?’

‘Too much Champagne is up.’ Robert answered. ‘I've got this, thanks, Aaron. You just enjoy yourself.’

Outside, Connor took Robert’s handkerchief and blew his nose.

‘Sorry! I am having such an awful time.’ Connor said. ‘I’m thinking maybe I should move on. Look up some old clients. I don’t know. Do you think I’m too old?’

Robert shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

‘Get over it. Where did you stay last night anyway?’

‘At the apartment.’

‘But not alone.’ Robert released him.

‘Finn stayed over if you really want to know.’

Robert choked.

‘You slept with Finn Barton?’

‘No… yes… sort of…’

‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’

‘I was lonely. He was drunk. Just cuddles, and, alright, I admit to a hand job.’

So you just conveniently chose to forget your terms of employment.’

‘Look. I’m out of a job anyway.’ Connor sobbed again.

‘Why are you so impatient? Why don’t you trust me?’ Robert asked. ‘And, what does Finn think now?’

Robert answered his phone which was vibrating in his pocket, turning away to speak.

Lawrence appeared and walked slowly down the step from the house.

Connor looked away and wiped his eyes. He didn’t want Lawrence to see him while he felt so vulnerable.

‘So!’ Lawrence asked. ‘What’s all this about?’

Connor bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

‘Happy now you’ve embarrassed me in front of all my guests?’

Connor turned back to Lawrence. He put his hand up over his eyes again and breathed steadily trying to control himself, but his voice broke as he spoke.

‘Why don’t you want me with you anymore?’ He sobbed.

Lawrence looked at Robert, who shrugged and shook his head, as if to say this is your mess.

Lawrence took a step towards Connor. At the same time the front door opened. It was Rebecca, looking stunning in a long green dress with her fair hair falling on her shoulders.

‘Dad, you are going to get cold. Why are you outside?’

Lawrence looked from Rebecca to Connor and back. He lowered his brow. ‘I will speak to you later. Don’t leave.’ He said to Connor. Then turned and walked inside.

Connor shoulders fell, and he let the tears run freely down his cheeks.

‘So it’s really over and I am just the most stupid whore that ever lived.'

Robert shook his head again. He couldn’t help but laugh at Connor.

‘You are just being melodramatic. Let’s go in. I’ll make you some coffee.’

He sent a text message on the phone as they walked back in.

Connor settled red eyed between guests in the kitchen. Some people looked at him sympathetically. Finn came and sat next to him.

‘You alright?’

‘I’m fine, I’m fine!’ Connor smiled weakly.

At the party, there was a buffet of food and most guests ate and enjoyed themselves. It was crowded, with people from the village and a large number of business acquaintances so Robert was in demand for conversation.

Lachlan and his French girlfriend approached Connor. She proudly showed him a diamond ring.

‘Oh My God!’ he said. ‘Does that mean what I think it means.’ All at once he was wiping a tear again from the corner of his eye, but smiling. ‘A summer wedding? I bet your grandad’s thrilled, isn’t he?’

‘Yes, but he's just gone for a lie down, said he felt dizzy. Have you seen Rebecca? She seems to have gone missing.’ Lachlan asked. 'We wanted to show her the ring.'

Robert came up to Connor.

‘Thinking about making a move. I don’t want to leave you here like this, so come back with me and Aaron, even if you are crashing a night where the kids are staying at Chas’s.'

He looked directly into Connor’s eyes. ’I want you to go to the office. Here is the key. Unlock the door and there is a bag near my desk with presents for Jackson and Lola from Chrissie and Lawrence. Got it?’

Connor nodded.

The office door was off the living area, still crowded with guests. Connor did as he was told. He unlocked the door. When he opened the door, he froze in complete shock, just staring at what he saw.

Rebecca was there, but she was naked, her green dress discarded on the floor. She was sitting straddled across a man, riding his cock, with her back to Connor so she wasn’t aware he’d come into the room.

The man couldn’t see him either with his face buried in Rebecca’s breasts as he held her by the bum and moved her up and down on his shaft. But Connor knew who it was, from his developed biceps with the ornate tattoos, his razor short black hair, his beautiful large hands with soft fingers, and his power packed thighs. Connor knew him intimately.

He felt sick. He put his hands up to his mouth.

‘No! No! No! No! I don’t believe this!’ He called out.

‘You took Lawrence from me, and now this?’

Rebecca turned and with a scream she grabbed her dress, holding it up against her, Ivo held her by the waist tightly.

‘Connor!’ Ivo called to him.

 Connor was shouting at Rebecca now, his face red.

‘So you took both my lovers? They are my family, you just replaced me. Why would you do that?’

As he shouted, the door behind him opened wide and guests peered into the room trying to make out the problem. There were gasps of shock and a rush of incredulous voices as they suddenly realized what they were seeing. Rebecca started to scream ‘Close the door!’

Robert stood by the door holding it open.

Rebecca pulled off Ivo and started pulling on her dress and shoes. Looking around her she left through the back door.

And Ivo stood up, still naked and still with a semi erection, and called out to Robert at the door.

‘You didn’t tell me it would be Connor. You said he wouldn’t be here!’

‘It had to be Connor.’ He answered. ' It had to be.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the men are all together again the next chapter will feature the long awaited fivesome.:)


	29. Christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the party, the five men are alone at Home Farm and take advantage with some quality time.  
> Content warning: explicit multi partner porn in this chapter so don't read if that's not your thing.

‘What do you give someone for shock? Brandy? Let’s give him a large one.’ Ivo said.

He sat with his arms wrapped around Connor so that he was holding him nestled into his chest in front of him.

‘He already had too much champagne to drink tonight, he’ll just be ill.’ Robert answered. But he poured him a brandy anyway and pressed it into Connor’s hand.

The party was over. The guests had all left after the drama. Chrissie had phoned Robert to tell him that she had picked up Rebecca and was taking her to her home. Rebecca was refusing to set foot in Home Farm or Emmerdale.

Chrissie begged Robert to take care of Lawrence.

‘When he wakes, could you ask him what he would prefer to do? If he wants to come to spend Christmas with me I’ll pick him up in the morning.’

‘Or’, Robert suggested. ‘He could stay here and we’ll spend Christmas with him.’

Connor took a sip of his brandy. Ivo pushed his mouth into his neck.

Aaron sat opposite them. ‘So when did you get back, then?’ He asked Ivo.

‘Two weeks ago.’ Ivo replied, setting Connor off again with the vocal weeping that he had been stopping and starting all evening.

‘Drink your brandy’ Robert warned.

‘I’ve never seen you like this, Connor.’ Aaron observed.

Ivo kissed his throat again. ‘I’m so sorry, my love, but Robert had insisted. No contact. And I didn’t know you would see me with her. But you understood it was to get her to leave. And it worked. She’s gone now, and I am sure that Lawrence will ask you to come home, now.’

Connor nodded.

‘I didn’t do it to be cruel.’ Robert interjected. ‘I’m not a monster.’ He went on. ‘But you have to see that anybody else walking in would have just apologized, closed the door and walked out again. Only Connor had the motive to make a big enough fuss to get everyone’s attention.’

He frowned and went on.

‘And Connor, if you’d known Ivo was here, how would he have had the opportunity to seduce Rebecca without you finding out? Ultimately, I did all of this with you in mind. So get over it and show a bit of gratitude.’

‘I am grateful. I am, really.’ He replied. But after a moment he went on. ‘Obviously it hurt to see Ivo like that, with her, but I’ll get over it, now I know why.’

‘Of course you will, my love. You know I was playing a role, and thinking of you.’ Ivo cut in.

‘But it is still true that Lawrence doesn’t love me enough to keep us together, after all these years. He’d even accepted Christmas apart. He bought me the narrow boat, for god’s sake.’

Robert sighed. ‘No, that was my idea, too. I knew how you’d interpret it.’

Even Aaron shook his head. Robert had the grace to look guilty.

‘Don’t blame me. I just wanted things back to normal here.  I was doing my best. But listen, that day when I dropped Lawrence at your apartment, he’d already bought you another gift, something really special. He wouldn’t let me choose. He chose it himself.  I think he would have given it to you already, but he’s been waiting for a private moment.  And I had to make him wait. Sorry.’

Connor looked at Robert curiously. ‘What did he get me then?’

‘Well, you’ll find out.’

Ivo was still sitting behind Connor. He put his hands forward and ran them down Connor's thighs over the material of his trousers.

‘See. I always told you. He loves you very much. Like I do.’

He let his hand wander up between Connor’s thighs and pressed against the bulge starting to form there.

‘So you missed me?’ He whispered and put his mouth onto Connor’s neck for the third time.

Connor smiled and turned to kiss him on the mouth, closing his eyes, pushing his tongue into Ivo's mouth.

Robert sat next to Aaron, suddenly tired, and leaned forward to beg for a slow kiss of his own, which Aaron smiling, bestowed.

That was when Lawrence walked down the stairs in his dressing gown.

‘Good heavens. What’s going on here then?’

He noticed Ivo.

‘My God! I didn’t know you were back! How are you my boy?’

Ivo stood and Lawrence kissed him.

‘We really missed you, didn’t we Connor?’

Lawrence slowly lowered himself onto the sofa, next to the two men and turned to Robert.

‘So what time is it? I hadn’t felt so well, so I went for a lie down and fell asleep. How did the party end? Where’s Rebecca then? Did she go to bed?’

‘There was some drama, actually.’ Robert explained as politically as possible what had happened without actually mentioning Ivo’s name. He told Lawrence that Rebecca had gone to Chrissie’s but that they’d all be in touch in the morning to sort out arrangements for Christmas and longer term.

‘Personally, I doubt Rebecca will come back to Home Farm, having seen her reaction, but I suppose you might be the one to persuade her… if you really want her here.’

Lawrence looked at his hands. ‘Yes, we can take our time I think to make that decision.’ He raised his eyes and looked at Connor who was looking back at him. ‘Can’t we?’

Connor stood up quickly. ‘Are you hungry? Let me bring you a sandwich, turkey or smoked salmon? I’ll bring both.’

He darted to the kitchen with renewed energy.

Robert looked at Lawrence.

‘So, how are you feeling? Lachlan said something about you feeling dizzy?’

‘I feel great. I was just tired. This is beginning to look like a promising start to Christmas.'

He turned his gaze to Robert and Aaron directly.

‘Did you boys have sex with Ivo before?’

Aaron choked over the coffee he’d been allowing to go cold while following the evening events.

‘No.’ Robert answered.

‘Well, I think this might be a good way to start Christmas. I’d like to see you men getting to know each other, more intimately, shall we say.’

‘Yeah?’ Robert swallowed.

Ivo narrowed his eyes at Robert.

‘Well, I think we have some unfinished business. Maybe this would help eh?’

Connor came back into the room with a plate of food and then looked from face to face of his companions. ‘Did I miss something?’ He asked.

‘I think we were about to take this up to my room.’ Lawrence replied.

Connor put the plate down.

‘OK. Sandwiches can wait.'

Once upstairs, Lawrence sat on his king sized bed and rested against the bed head. Connor went and sat near him on the bed, but the other three men stood. There was a nervous tension.

Lawrence snapped.

‘So? What’s up with you then?’

Ivo shook his head. ‘I had to go back to Bulgaria because of Robert you know. He called me back, but I’m not sure I can really trust him.’

‘You have to show Ivo you’ve forgiven him, Robert.’ Connor said. ‘That’s what this is about.’

Aaron looked at Robert questioningly. ‘Forgiven him for what? I thought he went back to see his family?’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Robert answered. ‘I forgive you, Ivo.’

He leaned forward suddenly and stroked his two hands around Ivo’s massive tattooed biceps. He breathed heavily and inched his mouth forward, and then dragged his teeth slowly over Ivo’s lips, before pressing his tongue inside his open mouth. He stepped back again and ran a hand over his abs and undid the top bottom of his trousers, then met Ivo’s eyes. ‘Take them off, then.’  He directed.

Connor glanced at Aaron who was watching Robert and Ivo. He tried to gauge his reaction as his eyes flickered over his husband. There was always a tipping point for jealousy which Connor was aware of and tried to manage. So he stood up and pulled Aaron onto the bed. He stroked his hands down Aaron stomach and undid his fly, releasing his cock and slipping his hand over him. He started to stroke him rhythmically in the way that turned Aaron on. ‘This is going to be hot.’ He whispered.

Ivo took off his clothes, his trousers and his shirt. ‘Oh fuck.’ Robert groaned looking at Ivo’s cock, rigid and massively thick.

Ivo stroked himself tantalizingly. Robert stepped forward, but Ivo backed away.

‘No! Your turn.’ Ivo indicated Robert’s clothes.

Robert shook his head but stripped quickly. ‘OK.’ He said ‘Look how I trust you.’ He turned around, taking lube from the dispenser, he coated his hole, then bent forward holding onto the top of the chest of drawers.

Ivo approached Robert then ran both hands over his arse cheeks. He placed his thumb against his hole and then gripping his rigid cock he started to push into Robert.

 Robert knuckles went white as he held on to the chest of drawers and lowered his head. ‘Oh fuck!’ He gasped from his throat.

He shook with the pain. ‘Oh fuck! Oh fuck!’ He repeated. Telltale sweat ran from his forehead.

Aaron watched Ivo’s massive cock as it slid all the way in and then he slowly pulled out again to the head. He pushed in again more quickly the second time and started up a rhythm. Robert gripped tight onto the surface.

‘Fuck, yeah! Fuck yeah!’ He moaned with relief at each stroke as pleasure overtook the pain.

Aaron started to moan from his throat, watching him, while Connor undressed himself and then undressed him. He continued to stroke Aaron's cock. As Ivo’s cock slid in and out of Robert, Aaron grew painfully hard.  Connor laughed and leaning over ran his tongue over Aaron’s cock head, then held him at the base pressing his fingers into Aaron’s groin and looked at him in the eyes.

‘Slow down. I got you.’ He whispered, so that Aaron nodded back at him, getting his breathing under control.

'Come here.' Connor whispered to Aaron and pulled him down into a semi reclining position on his back in front of him, so that he was supported by Connor’s chest lying between Connor’s open legs.

Connor reached down and started to stroke Aaron’s cock again. Ivo turned to them, then pulled out of Robert.

Robert turned and kissed Ivo, still stroking his hard cock, then saw how Aaron was ready. Connor pulled up Aaron's thighs, opening him up while Ivo stood in front of him.

‘You ready for me now sweetheart?’ Ivo asked softly. He rubbed some lube against him.

‘I’m coming in now. '

Robert stood watching his husband, sweat coating his torso.

‘Oh my god’ Aaron moaned. His cock was so hard, he was afraid he would come at the slightest touch.

 Ivo started to push in, stretching Aaron’s hole as he slid past the rim and started filling him.

 ‘Oh God. Oh God!’ Aaron cried out.

Ivo waited inside Aaron. He could already feel his muscles in spasm around his cock.

‘Aaron, you are so sweet. Don’t come yet.’

He pulled back and then started to thrust. Aaron cried out at the sensation. Connor kissed him, still holding onto his thighs.

‘Go on. Please, Don’t stop.’ Aaron moaned.

Robert climbed onto Lawrence’s lap and lowered himself down onto Lawrence’s cock. Aaron looked at them, watching Robert’s arse moving over Lawrence’s member. Robert moaned loudly as he felt the ridges of Lawrence’s erection inside him. Lawrence pushed his mouth forward against Robert’s nipple and licked and bit at him.

Aaron looked at Robert. ‘I have to come, sorry.’ He wailed.

‘It’s OK! Come.’ Robert answered him.

But Ivo, nodding at Connor, pulled out. Connor shifted from under Aaron. He turned him frontwards and pushed him up to standing position and went down on his knees in front of him. Ivo re-entered him from behind, while Connor took Aaron’s cock in his mouth. Robert moved behind Ivo and slid inside him too with his hands on his shoulders.

Connor laughed with his tongue lapping at Aaron’s cock and he went on all fours with his arse in the air.

‘Is this going to work?’

Lawrence moved behind Connor and pushed into him.

Aaron groaned. ‘I can’t wait any longer. Ivo thrust into him again and Aaron came in Connor’s mouth. Connor sucked him down and moved back rhythmically against Lawrence, who shouted out as he came inside his young lover. Connor came over his fist.

Ivo pulled out of Aaron and stroked himself and Robert came inside him, while Ivo shot his load into the air.

‘Wow! Merry Christmas.’ Robert laughed and pushed Aaron back down onto the bed. He kissed him with a wet kiss holding his face ‘I love you.’ Connor and Ivo joined them. Ivo kissed Connor first and then reached for Robert and Aaron and kissed them too. Lawrence reached for Connor and kissed him deeply.

‘I missed you. Welcome home.’ He said.


	30. Early Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the night at Home Farm before dawn on Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut. Includes Lawrence and Aaron smut so you may prefer to avoid it if you are sensitive about that.

The festive season couldn’t have started better for Connor.

Ivo was back, Rebecca had gone and more than all that, Lawrence wanted him back at Home Farm. And the party had turned into his favourite kind with a private party with the men he loved to touch and pleasure around him. But he still hadn’t greeted his own younger lover properly.

He knelt up on the bed and pulled up Ivo next to him.

‘Hey. I missed you. I don’t want you to ever go back to Bulgaria again. And it’s my turn now.’ He said softly.

‘You want me, now, my love?’ Ivo laughed, looking into Connor’s eyes that were shining mischievously as he looked back at him.

Connor pulled Ivo towards him for a kiss using his lips and teeth gently against Ivo’s mouth so that Ivo moaned at the sweetness. Connor used his long fingers to caress the back of his neck.

He closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss.

Ivo ran his hands down over Connor’s slender hips and onto his smooth arse, and circled him with the palm of his hands. Connor’s groin heated at his touch, after the first fast fuck of the night, he was ready for something more lingering, more intense, more loving.

He kissed Ivo, circling his tongue while Ivo moved his hands teasingly around the top of Connor’s thighs. Connor let out a series of moans for him, letting him know how he liked his touch, how he’d missed those large and capable sailor’s hands with the rough finger tips against his own smooth skin. He shuffled on his knees and opened his legs a little wider, inviting Ivo to explore with those fingers moving up and in between his warm thighs. He gasped when Ivo circled the tip of his finger over the outside of his rim, pulling his face back and laughing.

‘Yeah, there? You like me to touch you there?’ Ivo asked.

 Then he slid his finger just inside the rim, then slightly deeper to the ring of muscle. When he sensed that Connor was ready he moved deeper until he could feel Connor’s muscles spasm against his knuckle. Connor’s eyes were closed and his throat went back, lost in the pleasure. He let out a long moan resting his head against Ivo’s shoulder.

Ivo grinned.

‘You really missed me, my love?’ He whispered so the others couldn’t hear him.

 ‘You turn me on.’ Connor groaned simply back to Ivo, who laughed and raised his eyebrows in response.

Connor reached for his cock and started to stroke him.

‘You turn me on too, baby. You need me to put this love stick in your arse?’ He whispered.

He tipped Connor gently onto his back and pulled his thighs up around his waist before lining up and pushing inside.

‘You guys are so selfish’ Robert called out. ‘There are more of us here.’

Connor rolled his eyes, panting.

‘There are enough of you to take care of each other for once.’

Aaron was already hard again, watching Ivo and Connor. He brought his hand to himself but felt another hand move up over his shaft, pushing his own hand away. His cock throbbed at the touch.

‘I don’t think we had the pleasure, earlier.’ Lawrence spoke, and continued to stroke him.

The few times that Aaron had had sex with Lawrence, he was always surprised at how good it felt, just what Robert had always said. Now though he felt his anger beginning to surface at the recent betrayal. He knew Connor and Robert had closed ranks and lied to him. He knew Robert kept going back for some more of this. Maybe he always would. But Lawrence’s expert touch felt so good right now, he felt his anger channeling into the heat building in his groin.

Robert watched Lawrence’s hand stroking Aaron, and looked him in the eye, always checking. Finally, Aaron nodded back at him, letting Robert know he was OK with this and Robert smiled back at him in relief. Leaning over he kissed Aaron while Lawrence continued to work his shaft.

Aaron turned and felt Lawrence’s hands stroke his back and his hips press against him as he moved up behind him.

Aaron felt the tip of Lawrence’s cock pressing against his hole, then all at once he entered him. His thick ribbed cock thrust into Aaron so that he cried out with the pleasure.

‘Do you want to come with Lawrence’s cock?’ Robert whispered at him. ’Will you do that, tonight?’

Aaron understood. It was sharing. It had always been about sharing. It was what the relationship between them had been based on. It was a kind of apology from Robert for what happened this year. Whatever, it didn’t matter. It was what he wanted, right now, though he hadn’t done this before. Aaron was so close. Lawrence’s cock felt huge inside him as it rubbed against his prostrate taking him higher. He could hear Connor and Ivo shouting out as they came together. Suddenly he was on the edge. He gasped, calling out Robert’s name as his orgasm hit.

Then Lawrence pulled out and Connor and Ivo moved next to him, Connor used his fist to bring Lawrence to his climax and kissed him.

Aaron‘s heart thumped against his rib cage as he started to come down. He watched as Robert lay back and stroked himself until he spilled.

Then Robert pulled Aaron next to him and they kissed again. ‘Let’s go get a shower in the guest room.’ He suggested. Taking Aaron’s hand he took him out of the room, leaving the three residents of Home Farm together.

The next day Aaron and Robert spent the morning at Home Farm before going to spend the rest of Christmas with their family.

‘Come with us.’ Robert said to Lawrence.

‘No, I am so happy, spending Christmas with my boys and together we are going to cook ourselves a Christmas dinner to remember and have some champagne too.’

‘What are you going to eat? You don’t have a turkey ready.’

‘My dear this is Home Farm! I have a fabulous duck from the estate! We have everything we need! You two get off to your gorgeous children! Oh and don’t forget the gifts from me and Chrissie!’

Connor looked up.

‘So there really were gifts?’

‘Of course!’ Robert said.


	31. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is gravely ill and the boys go to the hospital to be with him

 

Robert got the call from Chrissie on New Year’s Day.

‘Dad’s in hospital. You need to come. You need to bring Connor, too.’

\--------------

Lawrence had gone to Chrissie’s the day before New Year’s Eve.

Connor surprised Lawrence by crying when he left.

‘Stop that!’ Lawrence had said, holding Connor’s chin and kissing him firmly.

‘I only just got you back.’ Connor said. ‘And they will persuade you to send me away again.’

‘No one is sending you away. Nothing will keep us apart again. Look at me, look at me, look at me, boy! Nothing will keep us apart anymore, I promise. And I have a present I got for you before Christmas. I will give it to you when I come back.’

Lawrence turned.

‘Ivo, look after him for me.’

Chrissie had sat waiting patiently in the Range Rover until Lawrence finally got in. Then they drove away.

Connor watched him go with tears still in his eyes.

\-----------

Forty eight hours later Robert and Aaron dropped the kids with Diane, then picked up Connor from Home Farm.

 ‘I’ll come soon, my love.’ Ivo wrapped his arms around Connor as he said goodbye.

Aaron drove them there.

Except for Connor, they were mostly quiet all the way.

‘When he feels a bit better I can take him home and look after him.’ Connor said. ‘I’ve done it before so I know what to do this time. Maybe in two or three months we could take him on another cruise? Ivo can come with us this time, can’t he?’

When they arrived at the hospital Chrissie, who was sat with her new husband, stood up and held onto Robert, letting herself be comforted in his arms as tears fell down her cheeks.

Connor looked at them, shaking his head.

 ‘I’m sorry. This time the doctor said… he’s not going to pull through.’ She shook her head ‘They say it’s just a matter of hours.’ She sobbed. ‘Rebecca and Lachlan are with him now.’ She looked at Robert. ‘He’s been asking for you. He keeps asking where you are.’

Aaron placed a steadying hand on Robert’s back.

 ‘We need to go to him.’ Chrissie said.

They started walking towards the ward and then Robert turned. ‘Where did Connor go?’

Aaron looked round.

‘He was with us. Maybe he went to the bathroom. You go ahead. Let me find him.’

Lawrence was in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was light. He was on medication to keep him comfortable.

Lachlan was holding his hand, but moved back when Robert came in, so that Robert took his hand instead.

At Robert’s touch, Lawrence opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

‘Robert. You’re here.’ He said.

‘Where else would I be?’ Robert answered. He kissed his hand.

‘I’m dying.’ Lawrence said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

‘I know.’ Robert said and his face broke. He leaned his head down onto Lawrence’s arm and stayed there a long time.

‘Don’t cry.’ Lawrence said to him. ‘I have no regrets. And we had such wonderful years in the end, didn’t we?’

Robert pulled himself up.

 ‘Don’t leave me. Please. What will I do without you?’ Robert sobbed.

‘You have Aaron to take care of you. Who you love with all your heart.’

‘I love you, too.’

‘I know, my dear. And I love you. I have loved you so long and so strong with this weak heart of mine. Kiss me.’

Robert leaned forward and kissed Lawrence. His lips were dry. He reached up his hand and held the back of Robert’s head.

‘Where’s Connor?’ He asked, looking past Robert. He smiled. ‘He couldn’t bear it, could he? He’s so sensitive. He pretends he isn’t but gets himself in a state so easily.’

Aaron came in through the door. He shook his head at Robert.

‘Couldn’t find him.’ He mouthed.

Lawrence saw him.

‘Is that you, Aaron?’

‘Lawrence!’ Aaron stepped forward.

‘Thank you for sharing a little bit of Robert with me. He’s all yours now. Though the honest truth is he was always all yours. I am so glad he has you to guide him and cherish him. He needs you, Aaron, more than anything, you keep him strong.’

‘He needed you, too. I know that.’

‘Lawrence smiled but then broke into a cough. He closed his eyes. Chrissie put a hand to her mouth.

A nurse stepped forward.

‘Mr White, Lawrence, are you comfortable? Can we do anything for you?’

‘Where’s my boy?’ He asked. ‘Connor. I need to say goodbye.’

Connor sat in the car park, trying to control his breathing. He kept telling himself that this wasn’t happening. Lawrence had promised him, before he left, that nothing would keep them apart again. He’d promised, hadn’t he? There had to be a mistake. Chrissie was wrong. He’d be OK and he’d be coming home and on Tuesday they’d pick up Jackson and go swimming like they always did.

And then he’d asked for Robert. Of course he had. Chrissie hadn’t said ‘Connor he’s asking for you.’ Because he chose Robert. That was the way it always had been. Even Aaron knows that. Because Lawrence loves Robert.

 Six years. Six years they’d shared a bed, shared going to sleep and waking up, they’d shared baths and showers, noise and silence, they’d shared food and they’d shared good sex. That had started off good, Connor reflected. Lawrence had been perfect and it had just got better. Connor had never had to pretend to want him. His body had never lied about that. They’d been unconventional. He’d never given a fuck.

And when Lawrence had not been well and he’d worried about Connor having needs met, he’d noticed how Ivo had taken a shine to him and so he’d invited him to be a part of their family too. Everything had been good. Everything.

 And now everything was being ripped away from him.

Lawrence couldn’t leave him.

Connor shook his head.

A child, probably five years old, wandered up to him and put a hand on his knee.

‘Why are you crying?’ She asked.

‘Because someone I love is going away.’ Connor sobbed.

‘Will you see them again?’

‘I don’t know.’ And suddenly Connor stood up. Of course he had to see Lawrence.

\----

‘You can’t go in.’ The nurse said ‘It’s family only.’

‘I am family.’ Connor replied.’ I am his partner.’

‘Only family now, not business relationships.’

‘No, I’m his partner, lover, boyfriend, if you like.’

‘What name did you say? Let me ask.’ The nurse looked disbelieving.

When Connor went in Lawrence was sleeping. Robert still had his hand in his own. Rebecca and Chrissie were there too. Aaron and Lachlan had gone for a break.

Robert stood up, speaking between his teeth. ‘Where have you been? He has been asking for you, hour after hour!’

‘Sorry’ Connor looked lost and Robert put a hand on his shoulder..

‘Just sit down.’ He said.

Connor did as he was told. He sat. He looked at Lawrence, and then glanced back at Robert.

‘He doesn’t know I’m here, does he?’

Robert put his hand up to cover his face ‘I don’t know! Find out! Talk to him! If you love him. Talk!

So Connor started to speak. He leaned forward and whispered very close so no one else could hear.

‘Hey. My love, my life. Now I’m here. I’m so sorry I came late. But I was so scared.

Don’t leave me please. I can’t be without you. I have this pain here in my heart, who will look out for me?’

Lawrence opened his eyes and blinked.

‘Connor?’

‘Lawrence. Please I love you, don’t leave me.’ Connor sobbed, pressing his head down against Lawrence’s shoulder.

Lawrence was struggling to breathe. ‘I have something for you. There’s no time.’

He pulled a small box from under the sheet.

‘I bought you this ring. I wanted to give it to you today. Because today is New Year’s Day. I didn’t know that we wouldn’t have time. That we would be here.’ His breath came so short. ‘It’s a ring for you. Look at it.’

Connor took the box from Lawrence.

He opened it.

Inside there was a diamond ring.

‘What’s this?‘ He asked.

‘It’s for you. An eternity ring. It means I will love you forever. It’s all I have now. And I will!’

‘I’ll love you forever, too.’ Connor was shaking.

Lawrence looked at him from the bed. ‘We had the best years of my life. Now you have Ivo.’

'Connor, I love you.. And I’m not going to deny that of everything that I don’t want to leave, most of all I don’t want to leave you.'

Connor started to cry again. But Lawrence kept on holding his hand.

‘Connor help me. Let me go.’

He nodded his head.

Lawrence drifted into a deep sleep .

After a while the nurses came.

'It's time to let him go.' They said.

Connor kissed Lawrence's sleeping lips and left the room.


	32. New Beginnings in the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Connor both deal with their grief. They make plans for the future.

Robert lay on his front exhausted from grief. Jackson was sleeping on the bed next to him. Robert had a hand resting on his elbow. Aaron sat with Lola in his arms, giving her a bottle, looking at them both. Robert’s eyes were still puffy and red. Aaron hoped now the funeral was over he would be done with crying and move on to the next stage of grief. Aaron bit his lip as he looked at him; he would be there for him no matter what.

Sometimes he could hardly breathe, just thinking about how much he loved Robert.

Sometimes he thought about the day he got off the train to France. How his whole life turned on that one decision. How it had been the best decision ever. He would thank the universe for that for all his life.

Lola fell asleep and Aaron kissed her head softly and put down the bottle, before placing her down next to Jackson, lying down himself and pulling up the cover over all four of them. Jackson stirred, frowning. For a moment he looked a mirror image of Robert.

They hadn’t expected Jackson to cry. They hadn’t taken him to the funeral because he was too young, but when they came back, he had started. Most probably he cried because of seeing Robert crying. He’d made himself sick and then Robert had told him off and taken him to bed.

 For Robert it was complicated. Aaron understood that. It wasn’t just about Lawrence. It was still about his Dad, too, and missing his funeral all those years ago. Deep down Aaron understood that Lawrence in many ways had been a substitute father figure for Robert. Someone who righted that relationship which had been so flawed, because even though Robert had admired his real father, his father had never understood him. Lawrence in contrast had understood him and showered him with approval.

Aaron couldn’t have helped Robert work through his father issues which is why he’d needed Lawrence. Aaron had enough of his own skeletons. Maybe when all this was over he’d need Robert’s help to start addressing those at last.

He closed his eyes. In a few minutes he’d put the kids to bed properly and then come back to Robert, ready to hold him when he needed.

\---------

Connor lay, cradled between Ivo’s arms on the sofa with his head against his chest, looking out at the snow falling over the canal. The apartment was warm with the underfloor heating. They had changed from their black funeral suits into jogging pants and light sweaters.

Ivo worried that Connor felt light as a bird. He could feel his hip bones were sharp and he could see how his collar bone had hallow dips above his low necked sweater. Connor turned his eternity ring round and round and round on his slender finger.

Ivo wanted to make them some soup, but Connor was so quiet. He could feel his chest rise and fall evenly against his own. If it wasn’t for his hands he would have guessed he was sleeping a much needed sleep. Maybe now the funeral was done, the crying would be mostly over at last.

Ivo had plans. He would wait, maybe a few weeks, or a couple of months if necessary. Then he would ask Connor. They would marry if Connor said yes. They could even start a family. 

He wasn’t sure about money. Connor had this place and the car, but now neither of them would have an income, and Connor had got used to everything luxury from clothes to food to holidays, Lawrence had indulged him in everything. So the risk was he would want to work again. Ivo didn’t want that anymore. He frowned, looking for a solution. Could Connor settle for less?

Connor’s hands went still and his head became heavier against Ivo’s chest. He seemed to have fallen asleep at last. Ivo moved his chin down and kissed his hair lightly.

‘I love you.’ He whispered.

‘I love you, Ivo.’ Connor murmured back.

Ivo smiled and closed his eyes.

\-------------

Robert and Chrissie were executors of Lawrence’s will.  Chrissie, Rebecca and Robert each inherited a third share of Lawrence’s estate.

Rebecca was horrified that Robert was one of the main beneficiaries, but Chrissie reassured her that she’d known for years and that, based on their relationship, it was the right decision for her father to have made.

‘You just need to consider that if it wasn’t for Aaron, Dad would have married Robert. They were engaged, you know. But of course at the time you didn’t want to hear anything at all about Dad and his relationships. Anyway if they had married, Robert would have inherited everything. So just thank your lucky stars, instead of complaining about it.'

The real shock was Home Farm; that Lawrence had left Home Farm to Connor. Even Chrissie was surprised and asked Robert why he hadn’t told her before.

‘It’s only the house, not the estate.’

‘I know that but…’

‘Well you wouldn’t want to live there, would you, and I’m damn sure Rebecca wouldn’t.’ he laughed, ‘and Aaron certainly wouldn’t either.’

‘But it’s still worth a lot of money.’

‘As a property only a million, not a lot more. But it wasn’t about the money for Lawrence.’

Robert visited Connor to let him know.

Ivo answered the door and let Robert in. Connor had his laptop open, but stood up when he saw Robert. It was the first time they’d met since the funeral a couple of weeks before. Robert took in how pale and thin Connor looked. They kissed on the mouth and embraced, holding on tightly for a moment.

Robert sat down on the sofa next to Connor and looked at the bright wide winter sky over the canal.

Ivo spoke.

‘I’m just about to serve some food. I made a really good goulash and baked potatoes. Perfect winter food, eh?’

‘Umm, I had a really late breakfast actually,’ Robert said, but Ivo made a face at him from behind Connor’s back.

‘Eat with us. It’ll give us more of an appetite, eh? Some good company, what do you think, Connor?’

Robert understood. Connor wasn’t eating well, reverting to old patterns of behaviour to manage his grief.

‘Ok.’ Robert said. ‘Let’s eat.’

After the meal he turned to Connor.

‘I need to take you to Home Farm.’

‘No.’ Connor said firmly looking down, shaking his head. ‘I can’t go there.’

Robert put a hand on his cheek.

‘It’s not easy for me either.’ He said gently, ‘But we have to go. Ivo will come with us.’

‘I don’t have to do anything you say anymore. I don’t work for you, now.’ Connor answered.

‘Actually, technically you do. I haven’t taken you off the books and you’ll have noticed your latest pay check. But we can talk about that later.’ He paused. ‘Come with me to Home Farm. I need to go and I want you with me.’

Connor rubbed his hand over his eyes.

‘Alright then. Just let me get changed. We’ll follow you in my car.’

Connor parked next to Robert who was waiting in his car. They all got out together. ‘Come on.’ Robert nodded. He walked them round the back.

‘The hot tub’s been turned off.’ Connor remarked.

‘Good thing, the pipes would have frozen without someone to check the thermostat.’ Ivo answered him.

‘We had some good times with Lawrence…’ Connor laughed and frowned all at once. Ivo put a hand against his back.

When they got to the door, Robert took out the keys. Then he turned to Connor.

‘Here.’

‘No, you do it.’ Connor said defensively.

‘Connor.’ Robert sighed. ‘Just give me your hand.’

Connor looked confused.

‘Stop it Robert. Let’s just go in and get this over with.’

Robert grabbed Connor’s hand and held it, placing the keys in his palm and then closing his fingers over them and keeping hold.

‘Here you are. These are yours’

‘What? I have my own set.’

‘All the sets are yours.’

‘Robert, you’re losing me. What are you talking about?’

Robert turned and gestured at the house.

‘It’s yours.’

‘What’s mine?’

‘Home Farm. Home Farm is yours.’

Connor cast about, trying to digest what Robert was telling him.

‘WH… why would Home Farm be mine? Why would you give it to me?’ He asked eventually.

‘Not me, you idiot. Lawrence. Lawrence left you Home Farm in his will.’

Connor stood and just stared at Robert, speechless.

‘Are you making this up? It’s not very kind if you are.’

Robert rolled his eyes.

‘Come on Connor. You know me better than that!’

‘I don’t get it. Why?’

‘He said he wanted you to have a place that could be your home. That was what he wanted for you. I tried to make him change his mind, but he insisted.‘  Robert spread his arms. ‘He, he loved you, Connor. He wanted to look out for you when he was gone.’

Finally Connor took it in. He stepped forward, then let Robert hold him in his arms as he wept.

‘I thought we hadn’t any tears left, my love.’ Ivo sighed. ‘But I was wrong.’

Inside they looked around in silence. So many memories.

Finally they sat in the kitchen and Robert poured them a whiskey from one of Lawrence’s favorite vintages.

Connor looked at Robert.

‘Of course. We can’t afford to live here anyway. We couldn’t maintain the place.’ He said realistically.

Robert looked back at him.

‘Yes, you’re right. That’s where I come in. I thought we could do some business together.’

‘Like what?’ Connor asked.

‘Well, let’s build you a private annex, and then let’s use the place for events, weddings, business parties, the shooting parties that come to the estate could come here. They can pay you, and, I can pay you and Ivo a salary for services for guests. Ivo has all that training anyway with being a steward. When the place is empty, of course, it will still be all yours.’

‘Wow, you think we could make enough income to keep the place.’

‘Well, it has to be worth a go. Lawrence wanted you here.’ Robert smiled.

Connor smiled back.

Robert raised his glass.

‘Let’s make a toast then. To Lawrence.’

‘To Lawrence.’

‘With love, dear man, thank you for the memories.’

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations if you got this far. Thanks for reading this seriously crazy story. Hope you enjoyed it in spite of having to plough through some chapters of very questionable content.  
> Thank you too if you left a comment.  
> Also completely forgot to apologize for killing off Lawrence! Heck! ;)  
> 


	33. Deleted Scenes: Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three in a series of six hot tub scenes that took place the first summer when the hot tub was installed. Lawrence and Robert, Robert and Chrissie, Connor and Sam.  
> This is totally unconnected to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Robert smut so don't read it if that disturbs you.

**Robert and Lawrence**

 

Lawrence sat under the umbrella eating a salad sandwich with a glass of sparkling water. The sun was warm, but there was a wind that still had an icy finger in the shade. He’d changed into shorts, and wondered if it had been such a good idea after all.

He raised his eyes at the sight of Robert rounding the corner, carrying a towel, his shirt already undone, the fronds of his blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

‘Did you have your lunch?’ He asked.

‘I’m going to get something later. I fancied ten minutes in the hot tub.’ Robert grinned. ‘Seize the opportunity to have a turn, now that Connor’s out.’

Connor had gone shopping in Leeds to get stuff for the imminent Paris trip. With a free rein on Lawrence’s platinum, who knew when he would be back?

Robert took off his trousers, revealing a pair of blue speedos, and sat for a moment under the umbrella. Lawrence raised his eyebrows.

‘Connor never bothers with swimming trunks for the tub.’

‘Yeah, well. I’m not Connor, am I?’ He looked down at the ground with a half-smile. ‘You’re not disappointed are you?’

Lawrence laughed. ‘Maybe, a little. I thought I was allowed to look, even if I’m not supposed to touch these days.’

Robert raised his eyebrows and laughed, then taking off his shirt and putting on his ray bans he stepped into the sun and lowered himself into the fizzy water.

‘You should come in.’ He arched his neck backwards under the sun. ‘You’d like it.’

‘You know it does something strange to my heart. The hot water and the bubbles.’ Lawrence answered. ‘Anyway, I get a better view from here.’ Having finished his sandwich, Lawrence moved to the chaise lounge and lay down on it on recline, with his legs stretched in front of him.

Robert turned over in the water. Lawrence could see the freckles on his shoulders and back, droplets of water shining on his skin in the sunshine.

‘Did you put on sun block?’

‘No.’

‘Come here, then. I’ll do it for you.’

Robert pulled himself out of the water by the arms while Lawrence watched.

He shifted sideways on the sun bed. Robert sat with his back pushing up against Lawrence’s waist.

‘You’re making me wet.’ Lawrence protested laughing.

‘Am I?’

He turned his face towards Lawrence. The edges of his blonde hair had bleached whiter in the sun.

Taking hold of the towel, Lawrence firmly patted his shoulders and back dry.

Robert leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees, head down.

Lawrence squeezed some sun cream onto his hands. He started to rub it into his shoulders using both hands in a firm massage. He moved his fingers tips and stroked the cream into Robert’s neck under his hairline.

Robert was quiet.

‘Feels good, doesn’t it?’ Lawrence murmured as he moved his hand lower.

 All at once he held his hand still.

‘Let’s go to bed? Nobody’s home. Just you and me.’

Robert closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt Lawrence fingers at the elastic on the waistband of his wet trunks.

‘Or,’ Lawrence spoke, ‘Just show me then, you know I like to watch.’

He moved his hand around the front of Robert’s body, walking his fingers upwards until they reached a nipple which he stroked with his finger tips.

‘Come on. Aaron can’t mind that, can he? Anyway, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.’

Lawrence moved sideways on the sunbed, inviting Robert to lie back next to him.

Robert hesitated then turned and swung his legs over to lie down, Lawrence saw how his cock at full hardness had already escaped the confines of the speedos.

‘Dear God! Push them right down, will you.’

Robert heard the sound of a zip opening as Lawrence unfastened his own shorts.

Robert wriggled them down past his knees.

Then he took Lawrence’s hand and moved it so his fingers were resting on Robert’s balls.

‘What happened to no touching?’

‘I think we’ve gone past that point.’ Robert answered.

‘Dear boy.’ Lawrence whispered and started to stroke up the length of Robert’s cock.

‘I missed you.’

Robert arched his back.

‘Fuck Yes!’ He hissed.

After a while, they heard the sound of a car on the drive.

Lawrence quickened his strokes and Robert came, moaning loudly as he spilled white stripes over his stomach.

They heard the car door clunk open and close again.

When Connor rounded the corner, Robert was leaning back in the hot tub in blue swimming trucks, wearing his ray bans, a towel nearby on the flagstones.

Lawrence was reclining on the chaise longue, his hands folded over his shorts.

He smiled up at Connor.

‘Good shopping trip?’

‘Very good. What have you two been up to?’ Connor narrowed his eyes.

‘Nothing.’ Lawrence stood and pulled Connor towards him so that Connor could feel his hardness pressing against him. He lowered his eyebrows. ‘But I’ve got something for you, my dear. Let’s go in.’

Robert pulled off his sunglasses as they disappeared inside.

That was definitely the last time, he thought to himself with a frown.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to marry Aaron. He reached for his phone.

‘Aaron, don’t be late home tonight, will you? I miss you.’

‘We spend every night together.’

 ‘Yeah, I know, but let’s make tonight special, eh?’

 

**Connor and Sam**

 

Connor had fallen asleep under the summer sun, naked, but for his Gucci sunglasses. Lying on his back on the chaise longue next to the hot tub, the towel that had been thrown loosely around his waist slid off the side of the sun bed, onto the Yorkshire flag stones below.

The wind had dropped. It was one of those rare summer days when, for a couple of hours around mid-day, the sun’s rays become so intense they feel like sandpaper stroking your skin.

Rounding the corner, Sam’s first instinct was to retreat hastily.

 He felt a hot blush at the sight of Connor’s nude body, just lying there in the open for all the world to see. He turned away, but since there was nobody around, he couldn’t resist a sideways shifter, mouth open, tongue on upper teeth, letting his eyes skim rapidly over Connor’s slim form. He took in his long limbs, lean muscles and angular bones, then honed in with a surreptitious and more lingering look at his cock. It lay, unaroused but still a considerable size, settling between his thighs.  

Sam raised his eyebrows. Connor’s whole body was smooth like a sculpture. Sam had overheard Kerry gossiping in the café that Connor liked a sack and crack waxing once a month. It had put him off his profiteroles. But there’d been a lot of gossip about Connor since his arrival in April and Sam had trained himself not to listen. It went against his principles.

It was up to Lawrence who he liked and what he did. Sam wasn’t one to pass judgement. Whatever floats your boat! It wasn’t Sam’s thing, anyway. But looking at Connor, he couldn’t help but feel a furtive curiosity. Would he want that? Would he want to maybe see that cock grow and reach its potential, raise those lean thighs and press against that arsehole, then push inside?

If Sam’s cock twitched in reply, he wasn’t about to listen.

Instead he watched a stain of red sunburn spreading up Connor’s white thighs and down over his chest. That would be painful come nightfall.

He moved forward. There was a large green and white striped umbrella, sunk into a plastic base filled with sand to stop the wind from knocking it over. It was sheltering a table where there was a bottle of Gordon’s gin, one of tonic and an ice bucket containing nothing now but a pool of water and some redundant stainless steel tongs.

Sam shifted the umbrella slowly over the chaise longue holding the pole in a grip between his thumb and fingers, using his feet to persuade the base to move. He manoeuvred the umbrella to create shade until he was happy that Connor was protected, then turned to go. He had paperwork to complete in the office and Robert would get snarky if he didn’t get it done.

He was walking away when he was startled by Connor’s voice ringing out behind him.

‘Thanks, Sam.’

Turning he saw Connor pull down his sunglasses and wave at him, smiling.

‘You’re right.’ He murmured with a small wave back and then continued on his way.

 

**Robert and Chrissie**

 

‘You haven’t tried the hot tub, have you? Want to give it a go?’

‘Oh my God. Seriously? With Dad and Connor away in Paris, I would have thought you had more important things to do with your time?’

‘Come on Chrissie, everybody deserves a little relaxation now and again.’

‘I don’t have my swimming stuff.’

‘You don’t need it.’

He paused for a moment, and added.

 ‘Come on. We can go in with our underwear. There’s some wine in the fridge, Chardonnay, your favourite.’

Robert took the bottle and shoved it in a wine cooler with ice.

Chrissie put on her sunglasses and sunhat and they walked around the building together. A light breeze blew up her hair. He’d forgotten how beautiful she was. No, he had never forgotten, only at some point he’d just stopped looking.

Robert stripped off quickly down to his Calvin’s.

‘Are you wearing sunblock?’ Chrissie asked. For a second she touched the freckled skin on his shoulder.

She turned her back, holding her hair out of the way of her neck. ‘Could you help me with the zip?’

Robert obliged. The zip made a satisfying noise as it came down. Some birds called from over fields and bees hummed over the large lavender bushes. Sometimes, if they forgot to put the lid on, the bees would visit hot tub for a drink and drown there. Sam would get concerned about the pollination for the fruit trees. Connor would freak out and ask for help to remove them. It was sad, Robert reflected, but every life had a beginning and an inevitable end.

Chrissie’s short summer dress fell open revealing her skin which was smooth and warm like butter.

Robert stepped back and poured them each a glass of the white wine, spilling a few drops on the garden table.

Chrissie took off her high heeled strappy sandals and stepped out of the dress.

‘Don’t look.’ She warned.

‘I’m not looking.’ He laughed. But he lied, a glance as good as a photograph for him to admire her full figure in a scoop necked bra and hipster panties in hot pink cotton and lace.

They slid together into the fizzing water.

‘This was a good idea.’ Chrissie smiled.  ‘I think’ She added.

‘Cheers.’ Robert moved his glass to hers.

They drank a large mouthful of the summer wine.

 ‘It so bubbly.’ She giggled. ‘We should have got one of these earlier. It might have saved our marriage.’

Robert laughed again and shook his head.

‘Don’t say that.’ He smiled. ‘You wouldn’t have wanted it.’

‘Well, you know I’m only joking, but we were good together once upon a time, weren’t we? But then you fell in love with Aaron. He changed everything. It was always Aaron really. Even Dad was just a phase.’

‘I loved your father. I love your father.’ Robert looked away, hiding a momentary feeling of guilt.

The sun, water and wine seemed to loosen Chrissie’s tongue.

‘We did have good sex at one point. Or were you only ever making do?’

‘The sex was good, Chrissie. It was just towards the end I, well you know, I got distracted.’

‘I’m glad. Because I remember thinking it was good. Then afterwards feeling like a fool.’

Robert eyes traveled down from Chrissie’s face, over her lovely shoulders, her bra was by now wet from the water, exposing the paler flesh of her breast and dark rings of her nipples beneath the semi-transparent hot pink material.

Robert looked away.

Was he tempted to kiss her? For old time’s sake? And if he did kiss her, would they stop at a kiss?

‘Is it difficult, Robert?’ She asked as if reading his mind, ‘Being engaged to Aaron and knowing that means you won’t ever have sex with a woman again? I mean you obviously missed being with men when you were married to me.’

Robert sighed.

‘It was never about being with women or being with men. It was always about being with someone you love and who loves you back. Do I find women attractive, now that I’m engaged to Aaron? Course I do. Do I find other men attractive? Yes I do that too. Just like you, no doubt, do. Doesn’t everybody? But who do I want for the rest of my life, my husband to be. Allowing for the fact that the sex we have gets a bit adventurous at times and may very very occasionally involve others.’ He smiled and winked.

‘But do I find sitting in a hot tub with you a turn on? Most certainly.’ He laughed and watched her lower her long eyelashes.

‘Shall I fill your glass?’ He asked.

‘Better not, don’t you think?’ She smiled and paused. ‘Maybe I’d regret it.’

Robert raised his eyes to meet hers.

‘I have to drive home.’ She added.

He nodded.

‘If you say others, would you involve a woman?’

‘What?’ Robert spluttered over his wine.

‘Just curious.’

‘Aaron would be uncomfortable. It wouldn’t be about us anymore, it would be about me, me being selfish. I wouldn’t do that to him.’

‘You’ve changed.’

‘I like to think so.’ 

Robert’s phone rang. It was Chrissie’s turn to avert her gaze as Robert climbed out, or so she pretended, a glance enough to remind her of the rather glorious scale of what she’d once had and lost.

She shook her head and smiled to herself, draining her wine glass.

‘Aaron!’ She heard Robert’s voice soften. ‘A dart’s match? When? Why don’t you ask Adam? Better tactics? Yeah. I’ll be there if you want me, course I will. Give me half an hour. Wait… I love you.’

Robert put the phone down.

‘Sounds like you’ve had a better offer.’

‘Chrissie, I’m…’

‘Don’t say sorry. It was lovely. A revelation. I will definitely come prepared to enjoy the hot tub again, but maybe bring a bathing costume next time, I’m either going to have to drive back with no underwear or wet underwear and I’m not sure which is worse.’

‘If you spread them out on the flagstones, they’ll dry in the sun.’

‘I’ll do that then.’ She smiled.

Robert hunkered down next to her and she turned her face, leaning down further he kissed her mouth lightly.

‘I’m going to get dressed.’  He stood to go.

‘Robert,’ she called after him. ‘I’m glad you and Aaron are finally together and that you’re happy.’

Robert nodded.

‘Thanks. For joining me in the hot tub I mean. For being a friend, Chrissie.’

And he was gone.

 

 


	34. Hot tub threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Connor away from Home Farm for a few days, Robert and Aaron join Lawrence for a dip in the hot tub for some threesome fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING If you can't deal with the idea of Lawrence and Aaron bonking don't read any further :)  
> This is just gratuitous porn, that's it. It was written based on a few requests for more Lawrence, Aaron, Robert action.

“So Connor’s going away for a couple of days.”

“And you’re telling me this because…?”

“Well, it’s a bit sad really. You remember me telling you about my friend Clive? His husband James passed away so he’s going to the funeral.”

Aaron looked closely at Robert. He looked genuinely sad.

“So why aren’t you going?”

“ I have work to do. I really can’t leave. Connor’s going for both of us.”

“ So… what exactly is your history with Connor? You never really said.”

Robert looked surprised for a moment.

“Didn’t I?”

Aaron kept looking at him while he looked down and continued to work on his laptop.

“So? Aren’t you going to tell me?”

Robert looked up with a confused expression.

“Tell you what?”

Aaron shook his head.

 

In the evening, Robert moved up close against Aaron.

“How was your day?” He asked stroking a hand over Aaron’s T-shirt, running it down his front.

“Normal. What’s up?”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Lawrence was complaining about being alone with Connor away, so I said we could have lunch with him tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That’s OK isn’t it?”

“Why are you making a big deal of this?”

Robert took a hold of the neckline of Aaron's T-shirt and ran his finger under it against Aaron’s skin. He leaned forwards so his breath was blowing on Aaron’s cheek.

“I think he wants to play.” His tongue flickered over his lips.

Aaron blinked and hesitated.

“Yeah? Then I’m not going.”

Robert avoided his eyes and instead looked down at his mouth.

“Come on. You get off on it as much as I do.”

Aaron nodded. He knew it was true. Even now just talking about it he needed to shift position.

“I’ll see how I feel tomorrow.”

Robert kissed Aaron softly before leaning back with a smile.

 

The sun was bright on the terrace.  Aaron, wearing dark glasses, watched as Robert unfastened the buttons on his shirt one at a time, squinting back at him and running his tongue over his plump red lips. From the corner of his eye, Aaron could see Lawrence next to him watching Robert too. In his heart, he wanted to send Lawrence away, to push a hand against his face and claim Robert as his own. Robert took his shirt off and Aaron shook his head looking at his pale skin adorned by freckles shining in the sun. Robert grinned back and started to unfasten the belt around his trousers.

“Not sure why I’m the only one undressing here. Am I the only one going in?”

He took off his trousers and stood in his Calvin’s looking from Aaron to Lawrence. Aaron could see he was already hard, stretching the material of his boxer briefs. He swallowed at the sight. Then Robert bent his legs up one at a time and pulled his underwear off.

Robert’s cock hung heavy and thick down against his thighs. He cupped a hand over himself and stroked downwards so that his cock twitched and started to rise in the air.

“I’m going in then. Come on Aaron you are going to join me, aren’t you?”  He smirked.

 

Aaron shrugged nervously. He knew why he’d wanted to be there, but now he could feel his shyness getting the better of him. He wondered if he should just leave, go back to work. If he left would Lawrence get in the pool with Robert without him, even though they had an agreement about that? That it was together or not at all?

He bit his lip and standing up, quickly pulled off his top and dropped it on the terrace. He saw Robert’s lips part in a smile as he peeled down his trousers.

Lawrence was watching, too. He wouldn’t take off his briefs in front of him. He just couldn’t.

He jumped in the water with a splash and Robert caught him by the arms grinning and pulled him laughing into a kiss.The water came up to the top of their thighs when they stood.

“ What ya doing Aaron?” He laughed “Take them off!”

Aaron looked skywards with a half smile in objection, but he let Robert pull the underwear down and off in the water and throw it to the edge so he was naked.

His cock was thick and hard and standing up between them, his cock head shining, the skin tight. Robert adored it, calling it his favourite toy. “Still a toy?” Aaron would ask him when he was buried in him, watching the sweat run down his back and listening to him howl.

Now Robert’s cock knocked against Aaron’s stomach, asking for attention and Aaron placed his hands on his hips and they swayed against each other. Robert pulled Aaron closer.

“You OK” He whispered? And Aaron nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

Robert dragged his teeth over his lips and then their tongues met and circled. Robert hummed into the kiss.

Then Robert gently turned Aaron, kissing between his shoulder blades.

He pulled him down into the fizzing water and then moved him into a lying position on his back so that he was floating, his hips pushed up and his hard cock out of the water. Robert bobbing down next to him kissed him with wet kisses and moved a hand down his stomach to his thick shaft. He curved his fingers around him and Aaron moaned into Robert’s mouth.

Lawrence was watching them from a beach chair on the side of the pool. He unfastened his trousers, pushing them down to his knees. From the corner of his eyes, Aaron could see him as he took his meaty dark cock in his hand. Lawrence took some suncream from the table and drizzled the white liquid over his cock head then started to stroke himself up and down his length making it shiny.

Aaron could recall the feel of Lawrence from the last time they were all together and swallowed in anticipation.

Then with a splash Lawrence was sliding into the pool beside them, moving towards them, cock swinging.

Aaron quickly moved to standing position again as Lawrence approached.

“Don’t mind me.”He growled.

He leaned over and kissed Robert open mouthed, letting his tongue play against Robert’s. Robert stroked himself as they kissed, eyes shut. Lawrence backed off then looked at Aaron’s lips.

“May I?” He asked and Aaron swallowed and looked at Robert then back.

Lawrence laughed again and put a hand on Aaron’s waist.

“It’s Ok. Maybe later! You are just very hot, Aaron, you know that?”

 

Robert pulled Aaron towards him again and moaned into another kiss. He moved Aaron against the edge of the pool.

“Aaron bend over.” He whispered.

Aaron let out a small moan.

Robert spread his cheeks and then he felt Robert’s mouth moving against him, his tongue licking against his rim.

Lawrence put his hand on Robert’s shoulder and pulled him back then knelt down in the water and pressed his own mouth into Aaron’s arse instead.

“Oh fuck.” Aaron moaned quietly, feeling Lawrence’s tongue lick from under his rim upwards over him. Lawrence spent time moving his tongue over Aaron’s opening and then pointed his tongue and pushed in. He thrust inside with his tongue licking around the hot space.

Then Aaron felt a finger pushing against him, pushing in through the tight ring of muscle.

He couldn’t tell if it was Lawrence or Robert. He didn’t want to look.

He felt a cock at the entrance to his hole.

“Aaron, I”m coming in.” Lawrence said in a low voice. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Aaron moaned.

He felt Robert stroke his back while Lawrence pressed inside slowly, the oil from the sun cream making him slide in more easily.

Aaron could feel his large cockhead as it pushed into him and then the ridge of his cock stroking over his prostate. He closed his eyes and moaned again. Lawrence played with small thrusts near his entrance just with the tip of his cock.

Robert watching stroked himself.

 

Lawrence pulled out and ran a hand over his cock again, then pushed back inside. This time he went deeper, gliding inside him, stretching him and filling him.

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from moaning with every thrust.

Lawrence pulled out again and waited.

Aaron reached out a hand to Robert.

“I need to come.”

“Soon.” Robert answered. He grinned. “We need to be done before Sam comes back from lunch anyway.” He moved in front of Aaron and going down on his knees he very gently licked up the side of Aaron’s cock, feeling it twitch under his tongue.

Lawrence put his hand on Aaron’s back and moved back inside him.

He thrust fast, the water swirling around their thighs.

Aaron shuddered and suddenly he was coming on Lawrence’s thick leathery cock. Robert’s tongue like a spoon caught the white cum and he started to swallow it down. As he kept on coming Robert put his mouth round him and sucked him through each wave of his climax, the cum still flowing down his throat. Standing Robert fisted himself rapidly until he sprayed into the air as he came too.

Lawrence pulled out just to the edge of Aaron’s hole as he came and watched the cum as it dripped over his hole and arse cheeks, shaking out every drop.

Robert kissed Aaron, then Lawrence. Lawrence leaned forward to Aaron.

“Do I get the kiss now.” he asked and Aaron kissed him briefly, bashfully looking down and nodding.

The three of them sat back in the pool gasping. Aaron watched flecks of cum float on the water.

“Someone’s going to have to clean the tub.”

“ We’ll ask Sam nicely.” Robert grinned.

“Just don’t tell Connor about this, he’ll be so jealous” Lawrence pointed out.

“You are such a bad man. We’ll make it up to him.” Robert replied.

He leaned on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Glad you came?” he mouthed at him.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. It was OK.”  

He put his face back closing his eyes, enjoying the sunshine and the afterglow.

 


	35. The Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Robert decide to take Aaron to an agricultural convention, but Robert falls ill and so Lawrence and Aaron have to go without him. Aaron meets someone from Robert's past and has questions but will he get answers? When a room booking is cancelled Lawrence and Aaron are forced to share a room. How will Aaron react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Lawrence and Aaron smut scenes so don't read if that's not your thing.  
> Written based on a request, but quite a lot of plot to go with the porn this time xx

Aaron woke in the night, pitch blackness, just heat and a hard hot body pressed against him from behind. A heady scent of male sex and an arm around his chest, fingers resting against his collarbone. He opened his eyes and blinked.

“Sleep!” The voice was thick in the darkness.

He felt his heart accelerate as panic seized him.

“Aaron, sleep.”

He felt the hand now stroke down over his skin.

“ I ..er… need to get up.”

“It’s OK. Turn around and look at me.”

The other man reached back and quickly turned on the bedside lamp.

Aaron turned. He looked into Lawrence’s eyes.

“You didn’t cheat. We just shared. He was alright with this. Remember? It was what we wanted. What we all wanted.”

Aaron blinked back at him, his heart still racing.

He started to remember. Robert on skype. Robert’s eyes laughing at them both, his voice ragged.

He could feel Lawrence’s hand again, stroking against his belly softly and suddenly a flame ignited in his groin again.

“You see?” Lawrence narrowed his eyes and smiled in the soft light.

Lawrence’s hands were large and his fingertips were textured with with age. Lawrence stroked down purposefully to his cock and Aaron felt himself ache at the touch. He understood now what had Robert tied to him, struggling to give him up. He hated Robert for it. He hated this man, too.

He let out a moan from his throat and moved his hips down, opening his thighs as he felt Lawrence’s fingers exploring downwards until they pressed against his rim, still sensitive from the night before.

He wanted more. He wanted Lawrence’s mature man’s cock nudging against his hole and pushing inside again.

He was ready to beg for it.

 

Robert walked out to the drive and stood, hands on hips, watching as Aaron parked his car and got out. Aaron looked up, his eyes smiling in greeting, then he lowered them again as they walked side by side to the door at Home Farm.

Robert reached out and touched him briefly at the hollow of his back.

“I’m glad you came.”

“Well, you asked, didn’t you?” Aaron replied gruffly.

“Lawrence made lunch.”

Aaron grimaced.

“Something I’ll be able to eat, I hope.”

“Just homemade good ole plain fish and chips.” Robert grinned. He reached out again touching Aaron’s neck fleetingly with his finger tips, making him smile. “Come on”

Lawrence greeted them from the kitchen, unfastening an apron from around his waist.

“There you are!” He gestured at the food.“Do you want to help me carry some of this outside? Connor was in the hot tub, hopefully he’s out by now.”

Connor’s hair was still wet,  but he was out of the tub, sitting on a towel on one of the ratan chairs, holding a glass of white wine. He’d pulled on a white linen shirt, the buttons undone, wearing nothing else at all. Aaron looked away rapidly, his face colouring.

Robert frowned placing some plates and cutlery on the table.

“Put something on, will you, and start helping out. I sometimes wonder what we pay you for.”

Connor winked back.

“Do you?” He grinned.

Lawrence put down a basket of home battered fish and a dish of salad.

“Connor, dear, really. Robert’s right. Do get dressed. We don’t want to be distracted while we’re eating.’

Connor stood and reached his arms up around Lawrence’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss, whispering something in his ear. Aaron tried not to notice how Lawrence’s hand caressed Connor’s bare arse.

“And I did promise to clear up after lunch.” Connor called to Robert over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of shorts and did up the buttons then moved to help himself to food.

“So Aaron.” Lawrence started. “Robert and I think it would be a good idea if you joined us at the next agricultural machinery convention. It’ll be down in Coventry.”

“Why’s that then?”

“There’ll be a lot of people I could introduce you to for business for the scrapyard.”

“Well if you think it’s a good idea.”

“And you’ll take me, too?” Connor asked. He looked at Robert. “ To Coventry?”

“It’ll just be networking.” Robert answered.

“I’m good at networking.” Connor pouted.

“Not this time, my dear.” Lawrence leaned over and patted his knee then turned back to Aaron and Robert.

“So. I’ll book the hotel.”

 

Aaron stroked one hand over Robert’s back, supporting him with the other at his shoulder as he leaned over the toilet bowl, heaving for the umpteenth time that night.

“You’ll just have to go without me.” Robert groaned.

“I’m not leaving you like this, mate.”

“Don’t be soft. You’re going to pick up a lot of business from this, I’ll call Vic. She’ll take care of me.”

So Aaron found himself driving alone, setting off early morning en route to Coventry. He would be meeting Lawrence there. They had lined up a number of meetings for the afternoon and evening and some for the morning the next day.

“I can just drive home tonight. I don’t need to stay.”

“But then you”ll miss some important potential clients. Just stay. It’s only one night.” Robert had replied groggily.

So he’d nodded. Robert always knew best.

 

It was late morning when he finally arrived at the hotel.The doorman offered to take his keys and park his car. Aaron frowned.

“Ta mate, but I can park it myself.”

He called Lawrence.

“I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Aaron waited, holding his overnight bag in front of him. The girl at the concierge smiled at him and he looked away. He looked at the clock.

When he saw Lawrence walking towards him he nodded and stepped towards him. Lawrence was impeccable in a suit. There was another man at his side, dark haired and slim, wearing grey suit pants and a buttoned waistcoat over a blue shirt. Aaron calculated his age in his late forties.

“Aaron, dear. How’s Robert?” Lawrence reached out and held Aaron’s arm.

“Umm. Vic said the doctor came. He’ll be OK I think.”

The man with Lawrence looked at him closely, searching his face. Aaron looked back at him with a frown.

“Oh. This is Marcus. He’s a very, very old friend and he used to know Robert, too.”

“Really?” Aaron turned to face the man, who laughed.

“Well less of the old! Robert stayed with me for a few months, many years ago now. I was sorry he couldn’t make it today. I had hoped to catch up with him. But you say he’s doing well? And, you’re engaged I hear?”

“ Umm, yeah.” Aaron blinked back at the man, noticing his piercing blue eyes. Now he looked closer he decided he must be older than he had first calculated. He noticed the distinguished grey hairs in his black curls. “ So when was it you knew him?”

Marcus smiled. “Well he was nineteen I think when we first met.”

Aaron had a thousand questions all at once. Robert never talked about the time he was away from Emmerdale. How had Aaron let him get away with that? Why hadn’t he asked more questions?

“ So let’s get this room sorted out.” Lawrence said walking towards the desk. Marcus turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Aaron called after him.”We’ll see you later, yeah?”

Marcus’s eyes wrinkled as he smiled. “I’ll be around and about.”

 

“Hold on.” Aaron stuttered “ We’re not… we’re not sharing a room?”

Lawrence frowned.

“Well when Robert couldn’t come I just cancelled the other booking. I mean. It makes sense. Sort of a waste of money otherwise, don’t you think?”

“Well uncancel the cancel. I mean re book the room. I don’t think we should share.”

Lawrence hesitated and then went back to the desk. Aaron waited.

“ So they said they’d try and sort something out later on. They’re waiting on a late arrival that they think will be a cancellation and they’ll let us know. Give me your bag and I’ll take it up for now and then we can go on to the convention.”

 

 

They spent the afternoon alternately at Lawrence’s stand for Home Farm agricultural farm machinery and meeting with a variety of other traders in the business. Aaron found himself forced into conversations with a range of people and felt awkward trying to smile and be civil and wishing he could change out of his suit jacket which he wore over a black T-shirt. He wished Robert was there, not only would he manage the banter with ease and charm, just his being there would make the whole thing more bearable.

He took a break and found a quiet spot and called. When Robert answered his voice still sounded weak,  but at the sound of his fiancé’s voice, Aaron felt himself relax at last.

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“OK. But how about you? How are you feeling?”

“Yeah. I’m starting to feel more human slowly. Done any deals?”

“Well I don’t know. I’ve had a lot of people tell me they’ll be in touch.”

Even though he couldn’t see Robert, he could hear him smiling.

“That’s what networkings all about. Good for you, Aaron.”

“I’m thinking about coming home.”

“ Aaron. There’s no need. Sounds like you’re doing fine.”

Aaron remembered the man he met with Lawrence.

“There’s someone here who knows you.”

Robert laughed then coughed. “I would hope so after a few years in the business.”

“No. From before. He said he met you when you were nineteen. Marcus. He’s a corporate lawyer, Lawrence said.”

There was a silence.

“Marcus? Really? Did you talk to him?”

“No, but he said he’d be around later”

“Nice. You know if you really want to come home, maybe you should. It’s up to you.”

Aaron frowned.

“Well maybe. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No. Course not.”

 

They went to the room before dinner. Aaron waited behind Lawrence as he opened the door with the key card. He looked over his shoulder and felt his heart start to race when he saw the double bed.

“ We can’t stay here.”  His voice was shaking.

“It’s OK. I’ll call the concierge and ask about the other room.”

Lawrence took off his jacket and tie and sat on the edge of the bed by the phone. It was a third floor room with a door onto a small balcony, below was a path around the building bordered with large rhododendron bushes and mature trees.

“Marcus said he’d join us for dinner.” Lawrence mentioned, then he picked up the phone. Aaron listened as Lawrence asked about the room. He put down the phone with a sigh. So no room then. Aaron swallowed.

Lawrence opened the mini bar and handed a beer to Aaron.

“I think I should leave then.”

“Come on. Don’t be like that. There are some people here in the morning I really want you to meet.”

Aaron took a swig of the beer. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to see Marcus at dinner, maybe he would leave after.

“Why don’t you take a shower first?”

Aaron shook his head. He couldn’t do that. Not with Lawrence here.

“No, um, you…”

So Lawrence took out a soap bag from his case and then removed his shoes and socks. Standing he started to unfasten his shirt.

“I need to call Adam.” Aaron said hurriedly and stepped out onto the balcony.

When the shower was running, Aaron found a second beer and sat nervously on the other side of the bed leaning his head back against the wall. He shook his head angrily.

Then Lawrence came out of the shower, hair wet and combed back, a large white towel tied around his waist. The fine skin on his forearms was tanned and freckled contrasting with the white of his back and shoulders. He smelt of water and soap. He moved to the other side of the bed and swung his legs up.

“I”m going to call Connor.” He pulled his laptop onto his knee so it rested on the towel on his thighs.

Aaron nodded taking another swig from the beer bottle..

Lawrence called Connor on skype. Connor was wearing a striped black and red T-shirt and playing with the long lock of hair at the front of his head.

“Whoa! Look at you Papabear! “ He said when he saw Lawrence. ”Look at those nips! You wanna see mine?” He pulled up his T-shirt for the camera and stroked a thumb up over his pink nipples with a giggle.

“Before you get carried away, I’ve got Aaron here.” Lawrence angled the laptop so that Connor could see Aaron reclined on the bed then moved it back again.

Connor pouted.

“Why are you in the same room. Is that a double bed?”

“Don’t get jealous, dear. There was just some confusion about the booking.”

“Does Robert know? I should have come, too. We..I used to live in Coventry, once upon a time, you know.”

Aaron frowned.

“Did you know Marcus, Connor?”

There was a hesitation.

“Who?”

“So what are your plans?” Lawrence went on.

“Well you know I can’t stay on my own, so Chrissie dropped Lachlan and we’re going to watch a marathon of the Waking Dead.

“The Walking Dead actually. Hi Grandad!” Lachlan’s face appeared on the screen.

Lawrence laughed.

“Good perfect! Then we’ll see you tomorrow when we get back.”

“Be good Papabear!”

 

Lawrence put the laptop on the bedside table and a silence fell in the room. Aaron could hear his own breathing. They heard a trolley being wheeled past the building on the path below. Aaron wondered if it was room service or laundry. Lawrence shuffled slightly, pulling at his bath towel and then turned to him. He put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder and the next thing he had leaned into a kiss.

They had hardly kissed before, even during the two times they’d had sex. Now Lawrence’s tongue flickered into his mouth, then pushed and stroked slowly against his own. He felt Lawrence’s hand at his waist under his T-shirt travel up over his torso to his chest and then find and stroke against his nipple.

Aaron gasped. “ Umm, Robert won't…” His voice was shaking.

“We’ll call him. We’ll call him after dinner.”

Lawrence sat back.

“But now I’m going to get dressed or we’ll be late.”

Aaron stood up.

“OK then. I’ll leave you to it.”

He stepped out of the room. His legs were weak. He should just go now. He ran a hand over his face and thought about his options. He could pick up his car and in a little over two hours he would be home with Robert. He didn’t have his bag, but presumably Lawrence would notice and bring it when he came. He walked downstairs and through the lobby towards the main door.

“Aaron, isn’t  it?” He turned to see Marcus there with a smile. “ I remembered right, didn’t I?”

Aaron nodded.

“ Will you join my table then? Is Lawrence coming?”

“He’s on his way.”

 

Lawrence joined them. The two older men talked mutual acquaintances and finance and business and then Marcus asked a question and Lawrence answered him by saying Robert would know better.

“Robert’s the driving force behind the business. Which is why it’s a shame he wasn’t able to be here.”

Marcus laughed. “It doesn’t surprise me. He was always a force, charming, smart and when I knew him he had a raw energy. I hope he hasn’t changed.”

“You’ll have to come and see us. See for yourself if he's changed.” Aaron said.

“I’d like that.”

“So what was Robert doing when you knew him?”

Aaron saw a flicker in Marcus’s eyes.

“He was starting up a business.”

“Wow. He was young to do that.”

“Ever the entrepreneur.”

“What sort of business?” Aaron looked down at his food. Was he being too pushy and would they wonder why Robert hadn’t told him all this anyway?

Another hesitation.

“Photography.”

Aaron shook his head and looked down with a small smile.

“I guess it wasn’t such a success then.”

“Actually it was but then, he wanted to move on. I suppose it wasn’t enough.”

Aaron nodded. That sounded like the Robert he knew and loved.

He took a forkful of chicken and glanced at Lawrence.

“And did you know Connor?”

Another hesitation.

Lawrence spoke confidentially. “He’s an escort. He’s living with me as a companion. He said he used to live in Coventry.”

Marcus frowned. “Sorry. I don’t know him. But good for you Lawrence.” He called the waiter over and asked for a whiskey.

“You’ll join me gentlemen?”

Aaron squinted at his face and their eyes met again. Marcus was hiding something. But what?

 

Aaron could feel Lawrence’s eyes on him in the elevator.  His breathing felt light and short. He noticed his hands were damp and wiped them absently against the side of his trousers.

Lawrence opened the door into the room, dark but for the light from the bedside table lamps.

“So. Do you want to take a shower now?” Lawrence asked.

Aaron stood under the steam of water and ran soap over his body. He dried himself vigorously with the bath towel and pulled on his pyjama trousers and a T-shirt, then he brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and then looked away quickly and stepped into the bedroom.

Lawrence had undressed to a vest and boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Aaron as he walked towards him. Aaron’s heart started to pound.

“Come here to me.”

Lawrence extended an arm towards him.. Aaron swallowed and did as he requested, perching on the side of the bed next to him. He wondered how many men Lawrence had slept with, when he was closeted, whether he’d met them in hotels and spoken in the same way.

Lawrence reached for him and kissed him. Aaron felt his firm hand around his thigh. The hand moved up and he could feel his fingers rubbing skillfully over his balls and shaft through the material of his pyjama’s.

“Lie back and take them off for me.”

Aaron pulled his pyjamas down lying on his back. His cock dark and stiff, standing upright away from his body.

He watched Lawrence looking at him.

“Pull up your legs for me, Aaron.”

Lawrence hadn’t touched him, but Aaron couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small moan. He pulled up his thighs. Lawrence’s eyes were on him. He wanted to be touched. Lawrence turned and reached for his soap bag. He took out some lube and coated the first two fingers of his right hand.  He stood and lifted one of Aaron’s legs higher.

“I’m going to touch you now. Are you ready, Aaron?”

Aaron nodded. He felt Lawrence’s large fingers cold with lube stroke fast around and up and down over his hole and then all at once with both fingers together he thrust gently inside.

Aaron bucked at the feeling. His eyes felt heavy. His body was already burning. Lawrence moved his fingers, stroking purposefully, watching them move in and out and Aaron’s mouth fall open.

Lawrence pulled his fingers out. “Turn for me, now.”

Aaron did what he was told. Lawrence pulled up his hips and kneeling by the bed he spread Aaron’s arse cheeks. Aaron could feel his breath against him, then he felt his tongue flickering on his rim.

He started to moan again, his shoulders down so his forehead touched the bed.

“We didn’t tell Robert.”

“Robert will understand.” Lawrence murmured. He pushed his tongue inside, into Aaron’s hot space. Aaron could feel him sliding deeper and his wet lips sucking around his rim, his nose pushing into his crack.

“Oh God.” He moaned. His cock was pulsing underneath him, pre cum dripping onto the hotel bed sheet.

Lawrence knelt back and looked at him again. He slipped his two fingers back inside, stroking them deeper up to his knuckle, caressing inside against Aaron’s prostate, taking his time. Aaron could feel the dull sweet ache radiating from his hole through his cock and arse cheeks and down his thighs. He moaned from his throat.

Lawrence stopped.

“Are you ready for me now?”

Aaron turned over. Lawrence helped him pull off his T-shirt then pulled off his vest and boxers. Aaron put his chin down so he could look at him. Lawrence’s cock was thick and heavy in his hand. Lawrence took more lube on his hand and stroked himself from the base to the purple cock head and back making it slick.

He moved forward.

“Oh fuck!” Aaron could feel him against his rim. They weren’t using anything. Lawrence knew Connor was clean and he trusted Robert and Aaron. It was all built on trust, the sharing between them.

Lawrence pushed inside, sliding deeper and deeper with an intake of breath. He waited.

“Aaron, you are so sexy. You know this is why you came here, for this. Just for this. Robert’s such a lucky guy. Having you. Having this every day.”

Aaron moaned.

“And it’s so good of him to share a little bit. I can give you some pleasure too. Can’t I?”

Lawrence pulled back. Aaron could feel the rim of his hood sliding backwards out of him. He couldn't think about Robert right now. He needed to keep his focus. Lawrence leaned down for a moment, his soft chest hairs tickling over Aaron’s chest and then Lawrence’s mouth was over him and tongue was inside his mouth. Aaron was moaning from his throat. He needed him to move. He bucked his hips, begging him silently. Then all at once, he could feel Lawrence’s thick veined cock slide half way in again and out quickly.

“More,” He muttered, barely coherent.” Fuck me.”

Lawrence shuffled back onto his knees and held the back of one of Aaron’s thighs with his left hand. With his right hand he took hold of Aaron’s swollen cock and stroked him a couple of times. “OK. Aaron.” He pushed back in, sliding in easily with the slippery lube and now Aaron had opened up. He began to thrust, setting up a rhythm at last, stroking over Aaron’s prostate.

“Aaron! You’re perfect.” Lawrence growled.

He moved faster for a while. Aaron closed his eyes. He was getting so close.

And then Lawrence stopped and pulled out again.

“I want to kiss you one last time and then I want you to ride me.”

Aaron turned again. Now he was open from Lawrence’s huge cock thrusting inside, Lawrence could play with his tongue, flickering it all around the tender edges of his hole and then lapping inside, pressing his open mouth and jaw against him.

Lawrence sat back and pulled Aaron backwards onto him and then lined up and Aaron slid down over his cock with a groan.

“Is this what you do with Robert then? Riding his massive cock? I want to watch you both do that one day.”

Aaron moved, shifting position so that Lawrence’s cock was against his prostate. He took his own cock in his hand and moved faster. He was going to come. He could feel Lawrence’s hands stroking down over his hips down the front of stomach to his groin. It was so good it was almost painful now.

He felt himself climbing nearer the edge, There was sweat running in his eyes and down his chest.

“Ooohhh Godddd!” His voice was hoarse. Lawrence’s cock was so deep inside him.

“That’s it. Yes! Aaron! Yes!”

“Fuckkkk. Fuuuccckk!” Aaron let out a strangled cry as he hit his climax, his cum shooting upwards, again and again and then still spilling over his fist as he rode each wave. He could feel his arse spasm around Lawrence’s cock tightening and releasing until Lawrence was yelling too and injecting his cum inside him.

After they lay still, panting.

“Wow.” Lawrence laughed. He leaned over and kissed Aaron wetly.

“Bet now you’re glad you stayed. Now we need to call Robert.”

“N. n… no!”

“Why? He’ll be OK.”

“But what if he’s not. Maybe we should just…”

“ It’s going to be OK. Trust me.”


	36. Skype at the Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Robert decide to make a Skype call to Lawrence and Aaron at the convention early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Lawrence smut and Skype foursome kind of. Basic unsophisticated porn LOL so you know me I'm just having a bit of fun as usual

  
‘Do you always go to bed in your Calvin's darling? You didn’t used to.’

Connor slid between the sheets behind Robert who turned to glance at him sleepily before putting his head back down on the pillow and closing his eyes.

‘Why are you here?’ He murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

‘Well my lover’s away with your lover, so I thought we could keep each other company.’

‘What time is it?’

‘Not sure, four maybe four thirty in the morning. OK. I confess I couldn’t sleep. You know I could never sleep on my own and nothing’s changed on that score.’

Robert nodded and pulled his pillow into a more comfortable shape.

‘Well, now you’re here, let me get some kip and just go to sleep, will you?’

Connor reached round and stroked his hand in a single sweeping caress down Robert’s front, stopping at the waistband of his underpants.

‘You sure about that?’

He pushed tentatively under the elastic.

‘Connor!’

‘Like the old days...’ Connor said ‘...when you used to love me. I see you looking at Aaron now and, I don’t know... ’

Robert frowned wondering where all this sentiment had suddenly come from.

They dozed together for a while, then Robert remembered something.

 ‘Speaking of old days, Marcus is at the convention, you know. Aaron said he’d met him.’

 ‘He won’t say anything about us though, will he?’

‘No idea.’

‘Perhaps we should go and join them?’ Connor suggested.

‘It’s a thought. But now I really want to sleep.’ Robert turned back onto his side. ‘So either shut up or go away.’

 

Robert woke to the smell of coffee. He pulled himself up, running a hand through his hair, and reached for his phone. Still only seven in the morning, Robert’s normal time to wake up on a work day, but he’d slept through the alarm, lying with Connor, like they were both kids again.

Connor’s hair was wet from the shower and he was wearing a bathrobe, carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee on it.

When he’d handed Robert his coffee, he sat on the edge of the bed while Robert scrolled down the messages on his phone.

Connor watched him, looking at his tousled bed hair, the freckles on his pale shoulders.

‘How do you always manage to make me so horny, Robert?’

Robert looked up, looking past him, and returned to reading the news on his phone.

After a moment, Connor spoke again.

‘They fucked didn’t they? Lawrence and Aaron. And you’re OK with that?’

‘I’m OK with that.’ But Connor noted Robert’s jaw clench. ‘They told me, and it was kind of a special occasion. And it’s not as if Lawrence and I haven’t, didn’t, don’t...’

‘What do you think they’re doing now? Shall we Skype them, see what they’re up to?’

Robert frowned.

‘If you want to.’

So Connor sent a text to Lawrence.

 

Aaron lay in the semi darkness, feeling Lawrence’s skillful fingers stroke over his rim.

His heart was pounding fast. He remembered Robert on Skype late last night, winking at them and grinning, eyelids lowered _. Do what you feel like._ He’d said with a low laugh. But he couldn’t let go of the feeling that this was still cheating. That Robert wasn’t there. That he shouldn’t be doing this. That maybe he’d wanted Robert to say no instead, to be jealous, like he was jealous of him and Lawrence.

Now he wanted to say no, to say stop, but the pleasure was so intense.

Lawrence paused.

Aaron blinked, breathing heavily.

He half smiled.

‘Go on.’

They were facing each other on their sides on the bed. Lawrence leaned forward, lowered his head and Aaron felt the flat of his muscular tongue lick over his nipple, then continue to play, lapping over and over the hard nub.

He paused again.

Aaron wanted to pull him back for more, but with Lawrence he was always too shy to move. He waited, chest heaving. Then the tongue was there again, flickering against the hard point of his nipple so that a current of pleasure ran through him. At the same time Lawrence’s middle finger continued to stroke around and around his rim.

His cock pulsed. He wanted Lawrence’s hand or mouth on his cock. He needed it. It was getting urgent.

He shifted round onto his back and pushed up his hips, silently asking for it.

Lawrence laughed.

‘What do you want Aaron, mmm? You’re so hot. No wonder Robert can never keep his hands off you.’

Lawrence slowly pulled the sheet down off Aaron’s body, his eyes narrowed as he looked over him, fixing on his flushed erect cock. Aaron lay still and closed his eyes, feeling exposed, waiting to be touched.

Lawrence shifted between his thighs with a growl and then leaning over took lube from the lube dispenser. Rather than touching Aaron, he started to stroke himself, looking down at Aaron lying spread before him. Aaron watched him grow harder and darker, slipping fast between the ring of his thumb and forefinger as he panted over him. He wondered if he was going to come like that and spill his cum over him.

He reached for his own cock, but Lawrence batted his hand away.

‘No you don’t.’ He laughed. He reached his other hand over, still stroking himself, and cupped Aaron’s balls, rubbing them gently with his palm then letting his two fingers slide round the base of Aaron’s shaft.

Aaron moaned. At last.

Lawrence started to stroke Aaron’s shaft, feeling it swell between his fingers. He reached for more lube.

Aaron’s hole was already open as Lawrence touched against him with his cock head. Aaron lifted his thighs, moaning with need.

Lawrence slipped into the entrance and waited with his cock head there.

‘My God!’ Lawrence whispered.

Aaron could feel him throbbing.

‘Lawrence! Go on!’

‘OK dear boy.’

Lawrence thrust quickly, sliding inside all he way, then out again.  

 

Lawrence’s telephone pinged.

He pulled out and turned, his engorged dick bouncing in front of him as he reached over for the phone.

Aaron grimaced.

‘It’s Connor. He wants to Skype.’ He smiled. ‘Shall we do that? Could be fun.’

‘What, now?’ Aaron gasped.

‘Why not? He’ll be jealous, but then he’ll get into it.’

Lawrence reached for the computer and Aaron shuffled up, pulling the sheet up over his waist. He’d been so close.

 

 

_Skype with me Lawrence and I’ve got a surprise for you and Aaron, too._

Connor had texted.

He handed Robert his laptop so he could open it, then slipped out of the bathrobe and climbed  into bed next to him. Robert passed the laptop over and Connor signed into Skype on his own account. Robert reclined back against the bed head, eyes narrowed focusing on the screen, waiting to see Aaron.

 

When Lawrence answered, Connor blew him a kiss.

‘Hello sweet Larry, how are you? What are you up to without me?’ He pouted.

Lawrence laughed and winked.

‘Just getting a bit of morning exercise with Aaron.’

Lawrence moved the laptop screen to show Aaron who rolled up his eyes, holding onto the sheet with his fist.

Connor noted his sweat streaked skin. He glanced over at Robert raising his eyebrows.

‘See that, darling?’

‘Who are you talking to?’ Lawrence asked.

‘Your surprise! Look! Robert’s here!’ Connor also shifted the screen so that Robert was visible.

Aaron blinked suddenly, at the same time realizing they were in his and Robert’s bedroom.

‘What are you doing with him?’ Aaron asked.

Connor laughed.

‘Well, what are you doing, darling? Come on! Fair’s fair! But now we’re with you, we can play, can’t we?’ 

It was Lawrence who answered.

‘Well, we want to play, too. You have to move the webcam so we can see you.’ He added.

‘I know.’

 

‘So, who goes first?’ Connor asked.

But Lawrence had already preempted him, pulling down the sheet to expose Aaron’s already hard leaking cock and muscular thighs. Aaron quickly pulled it up again, blushing.

Robert called out softly.

‘Aaron, pull the sheet down. It's OK, yeah? Aaron, I want to see you!’

He quickly pulled off his underpants and started to stroke his own cock, knowing Aaron could see him. Aaron exhaled and pulled the sheet down.

‘Aaron I miss you.’ Robert said. Connor reached for Robert’s cock and started to stroke his shaft. He pulled Robert’s hand to his own cock.

‘I wish I was there, to go inside you.’ Robert spoke to Aaron.

Lawrence stroked the inside of his thighs and Aaron raised them up. Robert groaned as he watched from the camera.

 

Lawrence raised his fingers and rubbed lube over Aaron's entrance. He slipped a finger inside and moved it back and forth.

 Lawrence lined up his heavy cock and rubbed the tip up and down outside Aaron’s hole then slipped inside and started to thrust, resuming where they'd left off before the call.

Aaron closed his eyes.

Robert’s long cock throbbed as he watched. He turned to Connor and turning him over he pushed inside. Connor raised his hips, taking Robert deeper.

 ‘Aaron! Aaron! I’m going to come like I’m inside you!’

'Oh God!' Aaron moaned as Lawrence grew harder inside him.

'I'm going to come.' Aaron cried. Then all at once he was shooting cum over his stomach, feeling the liquid leave his throbbing cock in waves. 

Lawrence throbbed inside Aaron with the waves of his own climax.

 Robert released his load inside Connor.

'Fuuuuckkk almighty!' Connor cried and came over his fist.

The four men lay back struggling to get their breath.

'So.' Connor asked. ' Round two?'

 

‘We’re going to drive down. I think we’ll be there around lunchtime. Don’t eat breakfast and we can have a big lunch together later.’

‘You’ll see Marcus, too, Robert. I’m sure he’d be glad to see. He was saying very complimentary things about you, yesterday.’

 ‘Sure.’ Robert muttered. Then he looked at Aaron.

‘Aaron I’m going to call you in ten minutes. OK? I love you.’

Aaron nodded. He felt physically as if he was flying. It was good, he couldn’t deny it, but he needed Robert with him now. Robert being there would deepen the intensity but at the same time help him find his way back to himself.

'I'm waiting.' He said. 'See you soon.'


	37. Breakfast and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Lawrence share pre -breakfast and post lunch activities in the hotel, while Robert and Connor join them at the convention and reunite with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Aaron/Lawrence smut. Hope I did justice to your prompt right at the end of the chapter Tattytoo! :)

They’d slept again. Then Aaron woke up, lying on his front on the cool sheets of the hotel bed. He could feel Lawrence’s open hand moving over his butt cheeks, using his palm to stroke purposefully over his hot skin. After a short while Lawrence’s fingertips traveled into his crease and skimmed downwards till they found his entrance, where he pressed gently with the tip of his thumb.

‘Nice.’ Lawrence whispered. ‘Very nice!’

Outside, through the open balcony door, Aaron could hear car doors closing and footsteps on gravel as new guests arrived at the hotel.

He shifted slightly, inviting Lawrence to keep going. He was still lubricated from earlier and felt Lawrence’s thumb penetrate him, slipping easily inside.

 ‘You want to go one more time before breakfast?’ Lawrence asked in a low voice.

Aaron nodded.

He shifted upwards onto all fours.

Lawrence leaned forward with his mouth, and parting Aaron’s cheeks he used his tongue to lick up over the now painfully tender skin of Aaron’s rim.

Aaron lowered his head and moaned softly. He listened to a cell phone ringing below the balcony and a male voice answering,‘Yes, I’m just going in for breakfast. Where are you?’

Lawrence knelt up and then lined up, teasing, touching back and forth against him with his shiny cock head.

Aaron panted, anticipating Lawrence entering him.

‘So I guess this will be the last time. After this the dispensation will be over and you’ll be back being faithful and monogamous with Robert and I’ll be with Connor.’

‘Well get on with it, then.’ Aaron answered.

He lowered his shoulders, keeping his hips up and curled his fingers gripping at the linen bed sheet.

Lawrence thrust inside,  the ridge of his purple glans making Aaron's entrance sting, then stroking deep into him, followed by his veined shaft. He pulled out again more slowly, stroking back over Aaron’s nerves, intensifying the pleasure.

Lawrence reached for the lube and stroked it over his cock.

‘Now then.’ He gasped as he pushed back inside. It hurt less this time.

He started up a fast rhythm.

Aaron let himself moan in time as the sensation of Lawrence’s older man’s cock moving in and out of his hole ignited his nerves over and over.

‘Lawrence. I’m going to come.’ Aaron bent his neck down. ‘Take me there. Do it now.’ He felt the sweat falling from his hairline into his eyes.

Lawrence held on firmly to his hips, increasing his speed. His engorged cock thrust again and  again inside him.

‘Oh Christ! Oh Fuuckk!’ Aaron gasped. Lawrence stopped suddenly, his hips pressed tight up against him and his cock buried deep inside him so that Aaron’s hole was stretched over the base of his shaft. He pushed back even further as he felt Lawrence pulse. With a shudder Lawrence began to come, shooting cum inside Aaron.

Aaron went over the edge, his stomach contracted and all at once he was spraying jets of cum over the bed sheets.

Lawrence pulled out quickly. Aaron felt the hot liquid splatter over his arse cheeks and into his crack as Lawrence came over him.

His cock throbbed as he continued to stroke himself. Lawrence turned him and moved his mouth down round Aaron’s cock, lapping up the cum, licking his lips until he laid back on the bed.

‘God!’ He gasped.

Aaron lay on his back avoiding the sticky sheets. He lay totally still, focused on his rocketing heart as it gradually steadied. Lawrence lay down beside him.

Finally Lawrence spoke.

‘Breakfast?’ He said.

 

Robert let Connor drive down to Coventry. He knew that Aaron had taken his car and since he would be travelling back with him, there was no point in taking his own.

As they approached the ringroad following the directions of the sat nav to find the location of the convention, Connor took off his sunglasses.

‘Do you want me to drive into the city? We could take a look at some of our old haunts?’

Robert shook his head.

‘I hardly think nostalgia is appropriate.’

Connor shrugged.

‘I dunno? We were poor, but we had each other.’ He laughed and went on. ‘And everyone else in the city, thinking about it.’

Connor didn’t realize he’d driven through a red light until he was pulled over by the police.

‘They just want a closer look at the Audi R8.’ Robert murmured. ‘I told you it would get you lots of attention when we bought it.’

‘Well it wasn’t quite the attention I’d anticipated, darling.’

He wound down the window.

‘Good morning, officer.’

‘Can I see your license? Are you aware that you just drove through a red light?’

‘I thought it was a roundabout. Sorry, but we used to live round here and the roads have changed so much.’

The officer looked more closely at Connor’s face, and then at Robert’s.

‘I know you don’t I?’

Robert had made sure, with the help of Clive and Marcus, that he and Connor were removed from any police records, but still, for a moment he held his breath.

‘You’re on that TV show, aren’t you...? The one....’

 

When they arrived at the convention, Robert called Aaron.

‘Where are you?’

‘I’ll meet you in the lobby.’

When Robert saw Aaron in his blue suit and with his skin glowing, his eyes lit up.

‘You look amazing!’ He reached his arms around him pulling him into a hug and spoke into his ear. ‘Someone’s been a bad boy, then?’

Aaron blushed.

‘Anyway. It’s been a good convention has it? You’ve taken care of business as well as pleasure, I assume?’

‘I suppose.’ Aaron answered. ‘Can we go somewhere more private?’

Aaron wanted to kiss him. He wanted to reconnect with Robert, put the universe in order again.

Instead someone approached.

‘Robert Sugden? I’d hoped to see you, but Lawrence told me yesterday you weren’t here. I have some business...’

He shook Robert’s hand and launched into conversation about trade. Pretty much for the rest of the morning, Robert was caught up with traders vying for his attention.

Aaron watched, biting his lip,.

He saw Connor whisper something in Lawrence’s ear making Lawrence laugh, and was shocked to notice a twinge of jealousy.

He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the Home Farm stand in the convention area. He was ready to go home now. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up saw Robert smiling into his eyes, another man in a suit standing next to him.

‘Just let me introduce my colleague, Aaron Dingle, He runs a scrapping business not far from Leeds and I’m sure that you could be of mutual use to each other.’

Robert paused and Aaron watched his face.

 ‘Actually, he’s my fiancé, too.’ Robert’s eyes shone as he looked back at him. ‘So right now I’m just thinking I’m the most fortunate man alive.’

Aaron saw the shock register on the face of the person talking with Robert and his smile fade as he made an excuse and beat a hasty retreat.

‘You just lost yourself some business, mate.’

‘I don’t care what I lose, as long as I have you.’

 

A while later, they went in for lunch together.

‘We need to eat and then check out and then it’ll be time to hit the road back to Yorkshire.’  Lawrence sighed. ‘On the whole, I think it was a successful trip, though. Don’t you, Aaron?’ Aaron nodded and blushed.

They’d sat down to eat, when Marcus walked in. He blinked in shock. Aaron saw Robert and Connor stand up together, smiling with recognition. Marcus immediately moved to Robert and reaching forwards, held his shoulders with both hands.

‘My God! Look at you! Handsome as ever!’ Aaron was surprised to see Marcus raise his hands to cup Robert’s face, then, oblivious to the surroundings he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

‘’So you’re doing well I hear?’ His eyes shone and then he turned to Connor. ‘Gracious. You’ve grown into a good looking fellow too. How old are you now? Wait, I can work it out, twenty seven?’

Aaron spoke up.

‘So how do you know these guys, again?’

Robert blinked at Aaron.

‘Marcus helped us when we were younger with setting up a business.’

‘Of Course! Photography!’ Aaron nodded, turning down his mouth.at the sides.

‘Yeah.’ Robert answered, narrowing his eyes. ‘Photography. Problem with that?’

 

When they ordered coffee at the end of lunch, Lawrence looked at his watch.

‘Time to check out and get back on the road. We have a long drive ahead of us.’ He stood up looking at Aaron. ‘I’m going to get my stuff from the room.’

‘Wait. I’ll come with you.’

In the room Lawrence fastened the zip around his overnight suitcase.

‘Are you ready to leave then?’ He asked Aaron.

‘Well, not quite.’ Aaron answered.

Lawrence looked around.

‘Well we packed everything, and Robert’s waiting for us downstairs.’

‘I know. That’s not what I mean.’ Aaron breathed.

He stepped forward towards Lawrence.

‘It was good Lawrence, the time we had, I suppose I just want a bit more.’

Aaron moved his mouth forward and pressed against Lawrence’s lips.

Lawrence laughed nervously.

‘Come on. You have Robert, isn’t that the best thing to be going home to?’

Aaron hesitated.

‘Yeah, but, he has you doesn’t he. He has you in a way I don’t. I kinda just borrowed you really for a couple of days.

Aaron pushed foward against him, moving Lawrence backwards until he was in front of the armchair in the bedroom suite and then pushed him down.

‘Aaron, what are you doing?’ Lawrence laughed again.

‘This?’

Aaron started to pull off Lawrence’s tie and undo his shirt buttons.

‘One last time, Lawrence!’

He unfastened Lawrence’s trousers and tugged them down.

Lawrence raised his hips as Aaron tugged off his underpants.

Lawrence’s thick veined cock was flushed and standing to attention at Aaron’s assault.

‘I love your man cock!’ Aaron whispered.

Then Aaron covered him with his mouth.

Lawrence bucked as he felt Aaron’s hot mouth around him. He put his hands on Aaron’s head and closing his eyes stroked his fingers in his hair.

Aaron used his tongue and lips. He lapped all round Lawrence’s mature man’s bell end, pushing his tongue against the slit, tasting sweat and salt, then slid his tongue down Lawrence’s thick shaft.

‘Good God boy!’ Lawrence groaned.

Aaron undid his own trousers and reached for his own erect cock, stroking at it as he sucked at Lawrence.

Aaron slurped and nipped greedily around Lawrence’s shaft, humming as he tasted him.

‘Come on, Aaron!’ Lawrence reached for the base of his cock, but Aaron just slapped him away.

Instead he made a circle of his lips and kissing his cock head he slid slowly down, taking Lawrence’s engorged cock further and further into his throat.

Lawrence moaned.

‘Christ. I’m close.’

Aaron lifted his eyes, his mouth full of Lawrence’s thick cock.

He bobbed his head, moving up and down, sucking over him and pulled his own cock, jerking himself off.

Then all at once Lawrence was exploding down his throat. Aaron swallowed his thick cum in large gulps, and then he came himself, spraying over his hand, over the upholstery of the hotel armchair, till they panted together.

Lawrence’s telephone pinged.

Robert had left a message.

**_Where the fuck are you two?_ **

Aaron winked at Lawrence and stood up, legs shaking from the adrenaline.

Lawrence stood too, his trousers and underwear still round his ankles. He leaned forward and kissed Aaron's mouth.

‘Back to Yorkshire then?’

‘I suppose.’ Aaron replied. 'But thanks anyway, for the convention.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any interest in Robert's history with Marcus and Connor I wrote about it  
> in the fic Escorts on Ao3 The fic needs a good revision lol but anyway.


	38. New Story Part 1 Ronnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set back in 2021. Robert and Aaron are married and have their 5 year old son Jackson and a new daughter Lola ( see chapter 17 for more context on that) Connor and Lawrence are settled together at Home Farm, but a visitor turns up asking for Lawrence and Connor is shocked by Lawrence's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter lmao

Connor arrived at breakfast time and stood in the kitchen, arms folded, watching Robert prepare egg and toast for Jackson.

‘So this bloke just turns up out of the blue. A plumber by all accounts. And, I don’t know, Lawrence, has just, well, he’s changed, acting like a love sick teenager or something.’

Robert raised his eyebrows and took a sip of the fresh coffee he’d just brewed.

‘What did you say his name was?’

‘Ronnie, or something. Ronnie.’  Connor spread his hands out. ‘He’s ancient!’

‘Well Lawrence is over seventy.’

‘But he’s not seventy between my thighs, darling.’

Robert frowned, cautioning Connor in front of Jackson, who ran around the kitchen table with his toy Postman Pat flying in the air.

‘Go and play in the living room and I’ll call you when your egg's ready, love.’ Robert told him. Jackson changed direction landing smack into Connor’s knees, where he clung on until Connor tickled him till he went limp and collapsed on the floor at his feet.

Aaron came in with Lola sleeping in a Baby Bjorn at his chest.

‘Oh my God! Just look at her!’ Connor straightened and peeled back the baby blanket from around her soft spiky black hair. ‘Hello my queen! Hello sweetheart!’ He crooned.

Aaron tried to keep the smile off his face looking down at their sleeping daughter. She was still only eight weeks and they were trying to get her into the start of some sort of routine. Robert looked up from buttering toast and gazed at her softly for a moment.

 ‘You’re here early?’ Aaron observed looking at Connor, who picked up a buttered soldier Robert had just put on Jackson’s plate, then hesitated and put it back again.

‘Yeah, well I just dropped Lawrence at Rodney’s, they’re golfing today and I’m on my way to the gym. To keep this-’ He patted his flat, toned stomach, ‘- looking good for my old, well, young at heart, old man.’ He winked.

Robert glanced at him.

‘I can make you some toast before you go, you know you shouldn’t exercise on an empty stomach?’ he said sharply.

‘Thank you, I’m fine.’ Connor arched his neck and turned his attention back to Jackson who was trying to tuck Postman Pat into one of his socks.

Aaron nodded.

‘I’m off,’ he said to Robert, ‘Mum asked if you could get Lola back around lunch time cos she needs to go to the brewery. And Carly’s fetching Jackson around 08.45.’ He looked at his watch.

Robert caught him by the elbow as he turned to go and kissed him on the mouth, closing his eyes and lingering for a moment.

‘Daddy’s a love sick teenager,’ Jackson murmured from the floor.

‘Which daddy?’ Connor laughed.

‘Both of my Daddies.’ Jackson giggled. ‘Love sick! Love sick!’ he chanted.

‘Love sick for you!’ Aaron hunkered down, holding Lola carefully with spread fingers. ‘Give me a kiss then?’

But Jackson turned away, ignoring him, keeping a hand around Connor’s ankle.

‘Looks like somebody’s jealous?’ Connor mouthed the word silently to Robert.

‘I remember being jealous of my sister,’ he went on, ‘Haven’t seen her since I was... fifteen.’ He looked wistful.

‘Get in touch!’ Robert said.

‘And tell her what?’ Connor asked.

 

Connor had been making lunch in the kitchen dressed in running shorts and a black fish net tank top when the back door opened and the stranger walked in.

Connor turned and saw a man similar in age to Lawrence, perhaps a bit younger with white hair and a white beard wearing jeans and a light jacket standing by the door.

‘Can I help you?’ he asked, noting the look of confusion as the man glanced over him and then around at the kitchen.

‘I er... I was looking for a Lawrence White.’ He hesitated. ‘Are you...Robert?’

‘No.’ Connor answered and eyed him with a steely gaze.

The man hesitated.

‘So where is Lawrence? I had hoped to see him, if he’s here.’

‘Well, he’s not.’ Connor answered.

Lawrence was out with Sam on the estate, inspecting some new pens they’d built for wild boar breeding, a niche market apparently which Robert had endorsed as potentially profitable. He’d already been gone a couple of hours and Connor was expecting him back for lunch.

The man nodded and looked down.

‘OK. Well, could you let him know I was here? Ask him, to contact me?’ He got out a card and extended it to Connor, who turned to stir the pasta sauce he’s been preparing. ‘He hasn’t heard from me for a while. Well, a long while. But my number's here. The name’s Ronnie.’

He dropped the card on the table.

‘OK! Bye then!’ Connor gave a forced smile and Ronnie left by the kitchen door, the way he’d come in.

Lawrence came back with Sam, shedding wellington boots at the kitchen entrance.

‘So we need to electrify the fence and then I spoke to a dealer who has a crossbreed of boar and Tamworth. I think we can start small maybe seven or eight and then see how they go.’ He said to Sam.

‘Something smells good. Sam, will you eat with us?’

‘Very kind, but Megan’s expecting me at the Woolie, so I’ll be off, if that’s OK.’

When he’d gone, Lawrence slipped his hand around Connor’s waist.

‘Looks tasty!’ he raised his eyebrows.

Connor looked at him archly.

‘It’s only pasta.’

‘I wasn’t talking about the lunch.’

‘A plumber called round by the way,’ Connor mentioned, smiling as Lawrence’s hands explored his thighs, moving up under the running shorts.

‘I didn’t call for a plumber.’

‘No, neither did I.’

 

Late afternoon Lawrence went into the office where he followed up his emails and made a number of calls related to electric fences. Connor looked up theatre tickets and restaurants for the weekend, then went to shower and change for their evening meal.

When he came down and went in the kitchen, he found Lawrence sitting at the breakfast bar, staring at the business card, his elbow on the table and his head leaning against his hand.

‘Who left this?’ he demanded of Connor.

‘I told you. A plumber. Donald or someone.’

‘Ronnie.’

Lawrence stood up and went to the office, closing the door behind him.

Connor had prepared chicken with a herb butter sauce for their dinner. It had been Robert who’d initially taught him to cook, those days long gone when they’d lived in Coventry.

‘It’s a life skill.’ He used to say. Connor had enjoyed it, mainly because Robert was like a child, getting so excited about flavours and fussing about presentation. He wasn’t a great foodie himself, but as he’d moved up in the escort world he’d recognized the benefits and even taken a few catering courses later on.

Now he sat as the room got darker, knowing the food would be totally ruined.

Eventually he knocked on the office door.

‘Lawrence. Are you OK, dear? You’re not ill?’ He called.

Lawrence opened the door.

Connor blinked and looked away. He could see Lawrence had been crying and it shocked him.

‘Sorry. I didn’t want to disturb you. I just, I wondered if you were going to eat at all or not?’

 

But the next day Lawrence’s mood changed totally. He went out for an early walk around the estate and came back floating.

‘So I called him, and I’m meeting Ronnie for lunch, so don’t bother with me, will you.’ He shared, then added, 'do you have plans for the day?’

Connor decided not to remind him they’d been booked in for a sauna and massage. Instead he laughed.

‘Have fun!’

It was after three when Lawrence returned, and then he was on the phone again to Ronnie two or three times again in the evening. Laughing and reminiscing about places and people Connor had never heard of.

‘Where did you eat then?’ Connor eventually asked.

‘Mama Mia’s in Hotten.’ Lawrence told him.

‘But you don’t like it there. You told me it was too down market. And the food was really oily.’

‘Did I?’ Lawrence mused.

Later Connor took a shower and came down with a short silk dressing gown and nothing underneath.

He reached his arms around Lawrence’s neck and Lawrence pecked his mouth, laughing and then pulled away.

‘I found this old film I haven’t seen for years.’ He’d said. ‘Get dressed and let’s watch it together.’

 

It was the next morning that Connor had called round to Robert and Aaron’s.

In the evening around eight, Aaron came down from putting Jackson to bed and he and Robert sat on the sofa with a bathed and changed Lola lying between them, playing with her fingers and toes. Robert bent down to blow a raspberry gently on her tummy, making her laugh, and Aaron reached his fingers into his husband’s hair. Robert looked up at him, squinting. Aaron smiled back.

‘I love you, Daddy Aaron.’ Robert whispered.

They kissed, Lola wriggling her legs and arms between them.

The door opened.

‘It’s me!’ Connor called and walked in, hands in pockets, then sank down onto one of the armchairs.

‘Can I stay?’ He bit his lip.

Robert frowned.

‘What’s up? Is Lawrence alright?’

‘Oh Yeah! I think you can say he’s really alright.’ Connor muttered, rolling his eyes. ‘ So he went to play golf, then he didn’t come back for ages, and when he phoned, he suggested I went out to eat since he didn’t think he’d be back for dinner. So I did. And when I came home, I, I knew he was there. There were glasses in the kitchen.’

He paused.

‘I thought maybe he’d, they’d gone for a walk, so I went upstairs to change. But when I opened the bedroom door... they were there.’

‘Who was there?’ Robert asked.

‘Lawrence, in bed, with Ronnie!’

Robert and Aaron looked at each other.

‘Naturally I suggested I joined them.’ Connor spluttered and then putting his hands over his eyes, burst into tears.


	39. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor confides in Robert about his feelings for Lawrence and his worries about Ronnie. Robert and Aaron enjoy some adult time when the children are asleep in the night. In the morning Robert takes Connor to the cafe but they unexpectedly bump into the very source of Connor's concerns and things don't look good.

In the night, Connor made his way downstairs to the kitchen to find Robert sitting in an armchair wearing pyjama bottoms, Lola snuggled against his chest while he fed her from a bottle, her hand stroking up against his skin.

‘What’s up?’ He asked quietly.

Connor pushed back his uncombed hair falling over his forehead and frowned.

‘Couldn’t sleep. Alright if I have a whiskey?’

Robert nodded in the direction of the drink’s cabinet.

‘It’ll all be fine in the morning, you’ll see.’

Connor shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

‘Don’t know. Do you think he stayed the night? Who is he anyway?’

Lola closed her eyes and stopped sucking. Robert gently removed the almost empty bottle and placed it down on the coffee table. He placed a rag over his shoulder and shifted her round, her black hair contrasting with his blonde locks as she rested against his neck. She grizzled slightly while he stroked her back with a circular motion, turning to rest his lips against her face.

‘You’re so lucky, you and Aaron, what you’ve got. I’m thirty two, you know. If Lawrence...’

‘You knew what you were getting into. You knew the terms, Connor.’

‘But after six years, I don’t know, it doesn’t feel like a business transaction anymore. It feels real. I mean, we never use the ‘L’ word, obviously- ‘ He rolled his eyes with a wry smile to the ceiling. ‘- but sometimes I have to bite my tongue, not to, not to tell him. And I know, I know sometimes when he goes away on business, he sleeps with other men, rent boys or a casual hook up. He tells me.’ Connor looked into the distance, blinking rapidly and then took another gulp of his whiskey. ‘ But yesterday he was different. I could tell this means something to him.’

 ‘Don’t you think you’re being a bit melodramatic? Based on one day?’

‘Maybe.’

Robert stood, holding Lola carefully. He placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

‘We’ll sort it in the morning, eh? Try and get some sleep.’ He said and went upstairs, leaving Connor staring into his whiskey glass.

 

Robert placed Lola slowly down in her cot, watching her arms fly up and then settle again, her face turned to one side as she slept serenely. He slid down under the sheet behind Aaron whose body was warm with sleep. He put an arm around him pulling him close. Aaron blinked and turned his face back towards him.

‘She go off alright?’ he asked. ‘Was Connor OK? I heard voices.’

‘He’s fretting about this Ronnie bloke.’

‘Do you know who he is, then? Has Lawrence mentioned him before?’

‘No idea. But I intend to find out.’

Aaron kept his face turned, looking for a kiss and Robert obliged, about to lie back onto the pillow, when Aaron went deeper, searching with his tongue.

‘You horny?’ Robert murmured quietly.

‘Mmmm’ Aaron answered.

Robert smiled and intensified the kiss, meeting Aaron’s tongue with his own.

 He moved his hand down his husband’s back, stroking over his arse, letting his fingers explore. He stroked the skin behind Aaron’s balls while they kissed then moved his finger tips up against his rim. He could feel Aaron’s ring already pulse against him.

‘You want me?’ He whispered and moved his mouth to Aaron’s neck. Aaron nodded, then turned quietly, tugging down Robert’s pyjama trousers. He slipped down the bed and took him in his mouth, licking against him then moving his mouth down and very slowly up his entire length, feeling Robert’s hands gripping tightly at his shoulders in response.

He moved up the bed again laying back on the sheet facing Robert.

Robert opened the drawer quietly and found the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and stroked it against Aaron’s entrance, feeling him open up for his fingers.

‘You’ve been thinking about this? Using your fingers?’ He whispered.

‘Maybe.’

He lined up and then pushed inside.

They kissed again, not moving, for the moment enjoying the touch of Robert just pulsing in Aaron’s hot space in the dark. Then Aaron wrapped his arm tight around Robert’s neck and Robert penetrated deeper.

‘Mmm Oh!’ Aaron kissed against Robert’s ear.

Robert moved up on his elbows and set up a rhythm, his eyes sweeping down over the shape of his husband’s body.

 ‘Robert!’ Aaron gasped, barely a whisper, reaching for his cock and stroking himself fast, feeling Robert inside.

Robert grunted as he felt Aaron clench around him as he came, spilling white cum over his hand and stomach and then he closed his eyes fully and, mouth open, felt the heat boiling up from below his balls and through his shaft as his climax hit.

 

In the morning they woke to Lola’s cries. Aaron climbed out of bed. They could hear Jackson too, urging Connor to get up and play.

‘It’s OK. I got this. You stay in bed.’

‘Is this my reward for the night shift?’ Robert asked sleepily.

‘For the night shift and, well, you know...’ Aaron leaned over and kissed him softly, then looked at his husband’s face. ‘But don’t get all smug about it, heh, or I might change my mind.’

 

When Connor refused to go home, Robert took him to the cafe for breakfast.

 ‘I’m not going, so don’t try and persuade me. He, that man, might still be there. If Lawrence wants me, he can call me, can’t he?’ Connor folded his arms.

Robert bought them each an Americano and a toasted cheese sandwich, but as they were sitting down, Lawrence walked in and at his side was another gentleman, who from Connor’s description, Robert realized had to be Ronnie.

Connor leapt to standing and Robert, worried that he would make a scene or bolt to the door, stood up too and held on to his wrist warningly.

Lawrence and Ronnie’s shoulders were brushing as they walked and although they weren’t exactly holding hands, the back of their wrists were touching. Robert could see immediately from Lawrence’s face, the brightness of his eyes echoed by the smile on Ronnie’s face too, that Connor hadn’t been wrong. This person mattered to Lawrence, and mattered a lot.

Robert noticed the slightly startled reaction on Lawrence’s face when he saw them there, quickly hidden by a smile.

‘Oh my goodness. I didn’t think you’d be here.’ He looked at his watch. ‘I’d have thought you’d be on your way to the office by now.’ Lawrence addressed Robert. Then he reached out and touched Connor’s arm. ‘You stayed with Robert then. I guessed as much.’

Ronnie put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

‘So,’ Lawrence went on, ‘let me introduce you.’

‘This is Robert, my business partner, well actually, he runs the business single handed and I just enjoy the benefits really.... and this is Connor my live in ...companion, who you already met although haven’t been officially introduced to until this moment.’

‘And this is my very dear, old ...friend, best .. friend ever, really.’ Lawrence’s eyes softened as he looked at Ronnie as he spoke. ‘Ronnie Hale.’

‘Very pleased to meet you, Robert.’ Ronnie extended a hand to shake. ‘ I actually saw your name in the papers a few years back, with Lawrence.’ He looked down, embarrassed for a moment. ‘The two of you were an item I gather, but I hear you’re married now, with children.’

‘I try to avoid the papers myself.’ Connor said and was rewarded by a nudge from Robert’s elbow.

‘And we already met, Connor. You’re a good cook from what I can tell.’

Lawrence cut in quickly.

‘Yes well, why don’t we join you. Sit down Ronnie and I’ll go and order some breakfast. What would you like?’

‘I’ll come with you.’ Ronnie said, but Lawrence insisted he sat down, placing his hands on his shoulders and winking down at him, asking again what he would prefer to eat.

When he’d gone to order, the three men looked at each other.

‘So what do you do Ronnie?’ Robert asked.

‘Plumber. I’ve been over in Liverpool for a few years now, but I came back to Hotten a few weeks ago and then discovered that Lawrence was here up at Home Farm, so I had to get in touch.’

He looked at Connor suddenly.

‘ I don’t mean to tread on any toes. If I am.’

Connor made a point of looking around, as if Ronnie might have been addressing someone else, and then looked back at him.

‘What, me?’ He gave a short laugh. ‘Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m a tart, darling. I’m just Lawrence’s tart. There’s no competition or anything.’

Robert looked down and shook his head with a wry smile.

Lawrence returned balancing coffee and plates of toasted sandwiches.

‘So I’ve decided to have a barbecue for Ronnie on Saturday. You and I will prepare it Connor, dear. You’ll bring Aaron, Robert, but maybe not the children if we want to have a few drinks. Won’t that be fun!’


	40. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a chat with Connor telling him not to overreact about Ronnie. When Jackson gets in trouble, Aaron has a heart to heart with his five year old son. Robert goes to Home Farm and is shocked to see how deep Lawrence's feeling run. Connor starts making plans for the barbecue party.

‘Why on earth did you say that?’

‘Say what?’

They were sitting in the cafe after Lawrence and Ronnie had left, Robert shaking his head at Connor in despair.

‘The bit about being a t.. -’ Robert lowered his voice, ‘- telling Ronnie you’re a pro, and the way you did it, for god’s sake!’

‘Well I am, aren’t I? And it’s not as if he didn’t realize. Lawrence had as good as said it anyway. _And here’s my live in companion. Companion_ , what sort of a word is that anyway? It’s not as if he recruited me from the job center now, is it?’

Robert regarded him closely.

‘You really need to get your act together. You’re falling apart, and why? Look at yourself. You’re young. You’re fit. You’re smart, I suppose.’

Connor pulled in his chin.

‘Suppose?’

Robert ignored him.

 ‘Six years, Connor! He’s not bored in the sack, is he? He shouldn’t be, with that being the official part of your job description.’

‘I know what I’m doing.’ Connor replied archly.

‘Precisely. And for some strange reason he actually likes you, which puts him in a minority. He’s not going to give you up. Why would he? Only if you start behaving all weird and jealous. In which case, you’re going to push him away. And it won’t be Ronnie who replaces you if that happens. He’ll be looking for another escort.’

He saw Connor flinch at his words.

‘Did you hear him, though? _Best friend ever_?’ He muttered. ‘Like a love sick teenager. I told you.’

‘You’re not listening.’

‘I am.’ Connor rolled his eyes. ‘You’re saying ignore it, and in time it’ll go away.’

‘He, not it, may well not go away, I agree, Lawrence seems emotionally attached somehow. Just be patient, Lawrence will find the right balance. He cares about you. Just trust him. And trust yourself, if you can.’

Robert answered a call on his phone.

‘About Jackson? What happened? He did what? Well Johnny must have done something to... Did you call his Mum and Dad, too?  And where was the teacher when this happened? Why wasn’t she...Yes, I can be there in around twenty minutes.’

Connor watched him while he talked.

‘Is Jackie OK?’ He asked when he finished the call.

Robert frowned, draining his Americano.

‘He bit Johnny.’

 ‘Really?’ Connor laughed.

‘It’s not funny. It’s the second time and they want me to take him home.’

Robert called Aaron.

‘Listen, I’ve had a call from Jackson’s preschool. He bit Johnny. Yeah. Pretty bad this time apparently. On the back. Don’t laugh, Aaron. It’s not funny. They take this sort of thing seriously, you know. Anyway I’m going to pick him up. Yeah. They’re well, they're suspending him for want of a better way of putting it.’

Robert finally laughed, too.

 ‘Anyway, can you tell Adam and talk him down. Get him to speak to Vanessa before she goes ballistic about it an’ all.’

He ran a hand through his hair.

‘It’s since Lola.’ He said to no one in particular.

‘Jealousy!’ Connor reflected. ‘Perhaps I should bite Ronnie on the back.’

 

Robert took Jackson round to the Woolpack to drop him off with Chas. Jackson insisted on Robert carrying him into the backroom and once there, clung on to him, hiding his face in his neck, refusing to get down for Chas who was holding a fretting Lola.

Cain was sitting at the kitchen table next to Charity with a cup of half drunk tea in front of him.

‘Girl’s bite, boys hit, Jackie.’ Cain commented. ‘Why didn’t you just give him a good thumping? You can tell who his biological father is, this one.’ He added. ‘No need to look at the blonde hair for that.’

‘Yeah, well. Thanks for the lesson in social etiquette according to the book of Dingles.’

Lola looked round at the sound of Robert’s voice. Then amped up her cries.

‘Anyway, you can have a go at Moses now if you can bear to part with your Dad,’ Charity suggested, ‘he’s upstairs.’

Jackson got down and ran upstairs, and a relieved Chas handed over Lola to Robert. Lola stopped crying instantly.

‘Thank the lord for that.’ Cain stood up to go, but touched Lola’s head softly and was rewarded by a smile on his way out.

 

In the evening, Connor sat in the kitchen looking at on line shopping with Lola in one arm, while Robert and Aaron cleared up after tea and Jackson watched TV in the living room, playing with his collection of hot wheel cars.

‘So I think he’s set a record for being suspended from school at a younger age than anyone else in the family.’ Aaron said and they all laughed. ‘Adam’s livid, mate. _Your son this and my son that._ We might have to break up the business if this goes on.’ He joked. ‘They’re still so over protective of him ‘cos well, you know.’

They all looked serious for a moment. Then Aaron added.

‘Said it looks like a flippin' shark bite.’

‘Yeah, he’s got really good teeth.’ Robert said.

And they all laughed again.

Aaron lowered his voice.

‘But seriously, what’s got into him?’.

Robert sighed.

‘You need to talk to him. It’s you he’s upset with, more than me.’

‘But we haven’t said anything, and it makes no difference...’

Robert put down the cloth he was using to dry some glasses and put his hands round his husband’s waist.

‘We know that, but other people say stupid things and he hears, doesn’t he? Look, why don’t I take Lola up for her bath, and you stay and have a chat.’

Aaron nodded and Robert pulled him close.

They kissed, Robert raising his hand to hold Aaron’s cheek.

Connor stuck his tongue out at Lola who stuck hers back out at him.

‘If you want my opinion, he just needs to play outside more. Not that I was so keen. Too busy playing with my Ken doll,’ he said. ‘Just joking, well, half joking maybe.’

‘We’ve got to get rid of him. When’s he going home?’ Aaron asked, inclining his head towards him.

‘I’m working on it.’

 

Aaron and Jackson sat together on the sofa. Aaron spoke gently, hesitant, wanting to get this right for Jackson.

‘Listen, son. I know a lot of things have changed, with Lola being here now. And ...’

‘What’s biological?’

‘You what?’

Jackson blinked and gazed into the corner of the room. Aaron took his hand and held it between his own.

‘Look. Nothing makes any difference.’ He hesitated. ‘ Think on this. I’ve got Liv, haven’t I? And Daddy Robert, well he’s got Auntie Victoria and now you’ve got Lola. So we’re a perfect team aren’t we? We’ve all got younger sisters. And sometimes, Liv winds me up something awful and I feel your pain, I do. But what’s important is that you know how much I love you. You’re my lad. Alright? Nothing will ever change that.’

 

The next afternoon Robert finally made it to Home Farm. He let himself in through the office door to find the room empty and the house quiet. Robert opened the door to the living area and then he saw them.

Ronnie and Lawrence were sitting on the couch together, both of them wearing shirts that were untucked with the top buttons undone. Lawrence’s face was shining and his hair was uncombed falling forward across his forehead. There was no doubt in Robert's mind that they had just come down from the bedroom.

He watched them for a moment.

They sat so close, knees touching, Ronnie looking down with a gentle smile on his face. Lawrence reached his hand up, his fingers lingering just under Ronnie’s collar bone, then raised it to his cheek. He leaned forward and they kissed, eyes half closed, till Lawrence pulled back and let his hand drift down over Ronnie’s shoulder and arm.

Robert stepped quietly back in the office and closed the door.

What he’d seen, he knew what it was, they were in love.

He pushed away a sudden surge of jealousy on his own behalf, and instead, sitting down on his office chair, he turned his thoughts to Connor. This was more serious than he had previously thought.

He made the first of two calls.

‘Hi, it’s me. I need help finding someone. Yeah. Name, Gemma Jensen. She’ll be around twenty six, twenty seven years old. Manchester. She may have changed her surname if she’s married. OK?’

Then he called Connor.

‘Look don’t come, right? There’s no point’ He said. ‘Lawrence is off somewhere. I think he said he was going to finalize on the fences for the boars. I know I said... Let’s come back together in the morning, eh.’

Connor started talking about the barbecue that Lawrence wanted to plan.

‘You were right, everything you said. So I thought I should just focus on planning this barbecue. I’ll put a menu together tomorrow and then I can share it with him, just like normal. Just get back into our regular going on, you know? I’m doing the right thing, aren’t I?’

‘Yes, yes. I think that’s definitely the best thing, Connor.’ Robert replied.

‘So I was thinking -‘ Connor went on, ‘- we could be really bad and turn this barbecue into a real party, eh? One of our classics? It seems so long since we all banged, darling.’

 ‘I don’t know if that’s what Lawrence had in mind. And honestly I doubt Aaron would be interested.’

Robert answered absently, his thoughts turning to the kiss he’d just witnessed between Lawrence and Ronnie.

‘Well we all know Aaron’s turned back into a virgin since you guys became parents.’

‘Can we talk about this later?’

‘Course, I just thought, I’d like to get the measure of Ronnie Hale.’

 


	41. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron go on a date and have a massage.

 ‘So are you a virgin again?’ Robert asked, swaying on his feet.

Aaron slowly undid the buttons on Robert’s shirt, starting at the top and moving down, watching Robert’s body become slowly uncovered.

He leaned forward and brushed his parted lips side to side over the skin of Robert’s chest then briefly flicked his tongue over Robert’s nipple before opening his mouth wider over him. As he pulled back, leaving a wet trace, Robert let out a soft moan. Aaron’s eyes danced as he raised them to Robert’s face.

‘No mate, you’re the virgin tonight and I plan to have ya’, alright?’

He stepped back, pulling his T-shirt off over his head, then stepped forward again, so that the warm skin of his own chest pressed against Robert’s. He made as if to kiss him, leaving Robert panting as he shifted his mouth close to his ear and whispered.

‘So get those trousers off and bend that unplucked arse over the bed for me.’

Aaron unwrapped a condom.

‘What’s that for?’ Robert asked looking at him over his shoulder, his chest rising and falling as his breath came short.

‘Well, you are a virgin aren’t you? And if I’m a stranger.’

‘But, you didn’t know that when you brought me here.’

‘Nah, But I’ve got us a massage booked for midnight, so I thought you’d, you know, feel more comfortable without having to deal with all the ....’

Robert put his neck down with a smile.

‘Fine then. Just one thing though, I’m a virgin, but, don’t be gentle, eh?’

 

‘You’re not seriously leaving me here with him?’ Carly had asked when she arrived earlier that evening, bending down to hug Jackson as he ran to greet her.

‘Well we didn’t know he’d still be here when we asked you to babysit. Thought we’d have shaken him by now.’ Aaron answered.

Connor frowned heavily from where he was sitting low down on the sofa.

‘She can go. I can look after them both till you’re back.’

‘Not on your nelly, mate, ’ Carly answered. She picked up a half drunk tumbler of whiskey from in front of him and taking it to the kitchen, chucked the liquid down the sink.

‘I was drinking that!’ He called over his shoulder after her.

‘Was!’ She answered.

Connor appealed to Aaron and Robert.

‘Take me with you then?’

‘Uh, don’t think so, mate. Not a part of the plan.’

Robert shrugged his black leather jacket over his white shirt, causing Jackson to run and throw his arms around his legs.

‘No Daddy, don’t go!’ He wailed. He turned and pulled at the bottom of Aaron’s T-shirt, throwing back his head. 'Daddy, don’t goooow!’

‘Don’t go!’ Connor echoed raising a hand limply in the air. Carly cuffed him.

‘Daddies need alone time now and again. Look, guys, Lola’s not fussing! We’re going to have a lovely time, aren’t we Lollie?’

 

Aaron fastened his seat belt and put the car into gear.

‘Do you think they’ll be alright?’ Robert asked. ‘We haven’t left Lola before...’

‘They’ll be fine, Carly’s in charge isn’t she?’

Robert sat back in the passenger seat, turning his face to his husband.

‘Where are you taking me, then?’

 ‘Somewhere quiet.’

‘Not too quiet I hope?’

Aaron wrinkled his nose.

‘Well it won’t be. When I’ve got you there.’

He leaned over and kissed Robert slowly, then turned on the ignition.

 

Robert was impressed. Aaron had booked them a room in a spa hotel.

As they stood in the lift, he knocked against his shoulder teasingly with his own.

‘We don’t have to stay all night, just till the early hours, yeah?’ Aaron said. ’I just wanted to hear you when we, you know, for a change.’

Robert nodded, putting his hand on Aaron’s waist.

‘Let’s hope the rooms are sound proof then.’  He said in a low voice. ‘Connor thinks you’ve gone all virginal since you became a Dad.’ Robert laughed.

‘Is that right? And what do you think?’

The lift stopped and a man and woman got in, dressed in toweling robes and slippers.

‘I kind of like the sound of it.’ Robert said looking upwards.

Aaron shook his head.

 

‘So you’ve deflowered me, now. What next?’

Robert turned on his back on his elbows, legs astride, jewels on display, and wiped his stomach with the hand towel that Aaron had thrown to him.

Aaron waited, just enjoying the view, then sank down next to him on his back.

‘Only you can go from virgin to whore after one shag.’

Robert grinned at him.

‘Well, can you blame me? Look at my ravisher!.’

He rolled over on his side and leaning his face down kissed Aaron gently, then settled onto his elbow and continued to kiss him, stroking the side of his finger over his beard.

 

Aaron had hated the very idea of a massage when they were first together. As much as Robert had tried to persuade him to give it a go, Aaron had refused.

‘I just, you know, don’t want someone touching me like that.’

Robert secretly rejoiced, knowing he was the one who got to touch his boyfriend.

When he introduced the idea of massage into their sex life, Aaron didn’t even want that. Sex, touching, licking, fucking, using toys, all that was fine, but Aaron would freeze up at the idea of just lying down and having Robert’s hands move on him in that way.

 So Robert asked Aaron to do it to him.

 After a while he started slowly returning the favor, just the shoulders, the thighs, building up trust.

It almost always ended the same way, with intense relaxed love making, but Robert still counted his biggest victory as the time when Aaron actually fell asleep completely under his hands.

After Jackson was born Aaron had had his first proper massage from a professional.

The first few weeks they hadn’t had a clue what they were doing. Jackson had been colicky and cried all the time and never slept. He’d seemed so fragile and they loved him so much, it sometimes felt like they cried as often as he did.

When Robert took Aaron for a massage he’d just crashed out on the table and given in.

Since then, now and then they’d go together, like tonight.

 

They walked up to the Spa Therapy reception in toweling robes.

‘Er..We have a massage booked.’ Aaron said. ‘Name of Sugden?’

‘Yes of course. If you’d like to wait in the Jacuzzi room. Would you like some tea? Jasmine? Lemon and Ginger?’

They’d been here for a massage once before, so Aaron had booked for the massage therapists by name, but when they came to take them to the massage room, one of the men was new. Sonchat, who they knew, introduced the new masseuse.

‘Nicki had to leave us so this is Benjamin, hope that’s OK for you?’

Benjamin was good looking with a toned muscular body. He looked in his late twenties and had bright blue eyes and a beard. When he greeted them they could hear that he had a slight accent.

They lay on the massage tables side by side with large towels over them.

Robert turned and winked at Aaron, knowing that the beginning was when he felt most anxious, but that he’d be fine when they got started. Benjamin was by Robert’s side, and Sanchat with Aaron.

‘How do you like it?’ Benjamin asked.

‘Strong, go strong.’ Robert said and Benjamin nodded and began on his shoulders.

Robert let out a moan.

‘Oh that’s good!’

Aaron turned his head to look at him with an amused frown, Sanchat’s hands were kneading his upper arms.

‘Well it is!’ Robert smiled back at him. He looked up at his masseuse, who was concentrating.

‘Where were you before, Benjamin?’ Robert asked.

Benjamin looked startled.

‘Different places, Manchester, Liverpool. I’m from Poland originally.’ He hesitated and went on politely. ‘Do you want to just focus? You’ll get more from it.’

‘He means shut up.’ Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘Sorry, he’s always like this.’

Robert noticed a smile flicker over Benjamin’s face and decided he liked the bloke. He closed his eyes.

After a while Benjamin asked Robert to turn over. He placed his hands on his back, pulling the towel down to just above the top of Robert’s thighs so he could make long strokes down over his back and hips. Robert knew Sanchat would be doing the same to Aaron. He tried not to think about Aaron’s pert arse and just focus on how Benjamin’s thumbs were pressing hard into the muscles of his butt.

Benjamin worked on the back of Robert’s thighs then moved down to his calves and heels. After, he lifted the towel so that Robert could move onto his back again and laid it over his torso, then starting from the feet worked up the front of his legs.

When Benjamin reached the top of Robert thigh, he gently rotated his hip to get a better position to massage into the inner groin. Robert felt him as he used the back of his wrist just to shift his cock out of the way. It was a very neutral touch, but enough to make Robert grow an instant semi.

Robert opened his eyes and muttered, ‘Sorry.’

He saw Benjamin’s mouth open and hesitate for a moment, glancing over at Sanchat, then close his mouth again. Robert narrowed his eyes. He was pretty certain that if Sanchat hadn’t been there, Benjamin had been going to make an offer that Robert might not have wanted to refuse, if he could have got Aaron to join in, of course.

 

After they came out of the massage room, before they went up to the room, Robert saw Benjamin standing by the reception desk for the Health Spa. He put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder.

‘Just a minute.’

After he approached Benjamin, he lowered his voice. ‘You’re playing a slightly dangerous game in a place like this, don’t you think?.’ He said quietly.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ The masseuse looked away as he spoke.

‘Well, here’s a different question. Do you do home visits? And how far do you go?’

Now Benjamin looked at him. He hesitated, then made a decision.

‘I can.’ He paused. ‘And... all the way and further, if that’s what you want.’

Robert pulled his mobile phone from the pocket of his robe.

‘Number?’

 

Robert returned to Aaron’s side.

‘What was that about?’ Aaron asked.

‘I’ll tell you later. Now let’s go back to the room and continue this massage. I think they skipped a bit.’ He grinned.

 

The following morning Robert finally made it to Home Farm where he found Lawrence alone for once. He’d asked Connor to babysit for Jackson until lunchtime, when he would call and then Connor could bring Jackson to join them.

Connor had objected of course.

‘But I’m cool, now. I told you. And I miss him. And frankly I need my wardrobe. These patterned shirts are just not my look.’

‘Only until lunchtime, eh?’

 

‘You look good.’ Lawrence looked at Robert’s face.

‘Yeah, well. I had a long overdue date with my husband last night, so, you know how it is.’

He scrutinized Lawrence’s face.

‘ You look good, too. So talk to me. Tell me about this Ronnie bloke, eh?’

They sat at the breakfast bar over a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of fresh coffee.

Robert went on. ‘I mean three nights in a row, plus a bit of afternoon nookie.’

Lawrence put down his fork.

‘Don’t cheapen it!’

‘OK. So tell me then.’ Robert spoke softly. ‘He’s someone...special?’

Lawrence sighed.

‘We had an affair. We were young, a lot younger, when I was married to Chrissie’s Mum. Before I was out. I was so in love, but conflicted.’

Robert nodded, remembering when he first met Aaron, those heady tormented days.

‘And then Chrissie was born. I couldn’t leave them. Ronnie wanted me to choose, but how could I? I loved her from the moment I set eyes on her. I would have lost her, Robert. So I chose them. But it broke my heart.’

As a parent now, Robert could understand. But he couldn’t imagine having to choose between your lover and your child. He shook his head.

‘Ronnie accused me of being a coward. And, he left me. He moved away, and I never saw him again, until now.’

‘So you both still feel the same? And you’re out now, there’s nothing to stop you both from being together.’

‘Well, it’s early days.’ Lawrence nodded.

 

They did some work in the office.

Robert spoke, eyes fixed on his computer screen.

‘So Connor’s bringing Jackson up at lunchtime. Hope that’s OK.’

‘Course! I always love to see Jackson. You know that.’

‘And, what about Connor?’

Lawrence put down his glasses.

‘He needs to come home, of course. He’s been a good boy, giving me space. I do appreciate that. But he knows he doesn’t have to stay away. This is his home.’

‘How’s that going to work, though?’ Robert frowned.

‘He’s got his own room, hasn’t he. I know he doesn’t use it a lot. He’ll be fine.’

‘And you think Ronnie’s going to be comfortable with that? Does Ronnie know the extent of your relationship with Connor?  I don’t mean to pry but..’

Robert looked at Lawrence’s face. Then Lawrence answered.

‘So find Connor a distraction.’

‘What do you mean? It’s against the terms of his contract to be with anybody else, you know that.’

‘But if we find him someone, it’s different, isn’t it?’

‘So what are you saying. Hire a rent boy, for the rent boy?’ Robert laughed incredulously.

'Just deal with it Robert!'

‘OK. I think I may have someone in mind.’


	42. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert plans a trip to Manchester. He and Aaron share some adult time. Aaron gets jealous. Connor wonders what to do.

 ‘Look. I’m away tomorrow night. I have to take a business trip down to Manchester.’

‘That’s a bit sudden. You didn’t mention it before.’ Aaron answered. Jackson was in the bath and Aaron turned sharply from where he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

‘I know. But something came up.’

‘Can’t you just go in the morning and drive back?’

‘It’s one of those evening dos.’ Robert hesitated. He put Lola on the baby mat, and took off his shirt, not wanting to get it wet. ‘You can manage without me for an evening, can’t you?’ He picked up Lola carefully and lowered her into the other end of the bath, smiling as he watched her eyes go wide and her arms shake as she went into the water. He held her skillfully by the shoulders so her head was supported on his arm.

Aaron frowned at Robert for a moment. Then Jackson splashed Lola, who looked shocked and he turned his attention to the children.

 

 Connor lay on his front on his bed in a pair of tangas. He was in his own room at Home Farm, a room he’d rarely used over the past few years, other than as a walk in wardrobe and dressing room. The TV was on but Connor wasn’t watching. Instead he was staring ahead, face set, trying to make a decision. Should he trust Robert, or throw in the towel and move on?

He heard steps on the staircase and then voices, a door opening and closing and felt his heart race. Lawrence must be taking Ronnie to bed.

The worst part was, he’d started to think something of himself. What an idiot, when he’d known for so many years what his real worth was. Hadn’t the past taught him anything? He had one value, and one alone, and he would sell it somewhere else and get by.

When he’d arrived that afternoon, Lawrence had greeted him kindly enough.

‘I missed you. I’n glad you’re home,’ He’d said, but Connor couldn’t meet his eyes. He’d made an effort to sound normal, just like Robert had told him.

‘I’ll just go and get changed, then. Unless you need me for something? And then I can make some dinner.’

‘Excellent. Make enough for three, then. Ronnie said he’d be round after he’s finished work.’

He’d changed into cycling shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt so that Robert had raised his eyebrows when he came down.

‘What? Just showing off my assets, dear.’

When Ronnie walked in, if he was surprised to see Connor back at Home Farm, he hid it well.

‘So you’re a cyclist. I used to cycle a lot when I was a bit younger.’

‘Yeah? I bet you rode a lot of bikes, then, in your time.’  Connor answered, without turning round from where he was chopping vegetables. Robert, walking into the kitchen, had frowned at him in warning.

Lawrence came in, alerted by the sound of Ronnie’s voice. Connor turned just in time to witness Lawrence placing his hand on Ronnie’s back and leaning in for a kiss on his mouth. He’d turned back rapidly putting the prepared vegetables on the grill.

‘Looks delicious!’ Lawrence said, looking at a tray of canape’s that Connor had got ready.

 ‘Oh!’ He said. 'You mean the food! Well, you know me, I aim to please. Anyway I’m going to serve you both dinner on the terrace. It’s a nice evening. It’ll be more r...’ He was going to say romantic, but bit back the word, ‘- relaxing.’

‘What about you?’ Lawrence asked.

‘I...I’m really not that hungry and you know, I need to catch up on some TV. I’ll tell you what happened later.’ He added to Lawrence with a small smile.

When Lawrence and Ronnie went out onto the terrace his shoulders dropped. He turned to Robert.

‘Or rather, I’ll catch up with a few of my old pimps. I’m outa here.’

Robert sighed.

‘You can’t go back to that lifestyle.’

‘Watch me!’ He’d wiped a couple of unbidden tears from his eyes.

‘Keep it together. I’ve got a plan.’

Connor looked at him intently.

‘What?’

‘I’ll tell you later.’

‘Well,  I hope it’s a good one.’ He’d said.

 

‘I guess if you’re going to be away tomorrow night, I’d better make the most of you.’ Aaron said to Robert.

They sat on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, Robert with a glass of whiskey and Aaron with beer, just enjoying the tranquility of the evening with the kids finally having settled.

‘Is that right?’ Robert’s eyes narrowed and he smiled back at his husband. 'Last night not enough for you?’

Aaron took Robert’s glass from his hand and put it down on the table.

He  turned and put his hand under Robert’s T-shirt, running the flat of his hand down over his skin until he reached the waist band of his jeans, then undid the button and started to slowly pull down the zip.

‘What? Are you saying it was enough for you? Are you done, old man?’ Aaron winked.

‘I never said that.’ 

Aaron went down on the floor on his knees and Robert raised his hips as Aaron tugged his boxers and trousers down and off.

‘You want a special?’

He could hear Robert breathing heavily and watched his exposed cock grow thick in anticipation. He pulled off his own top, then leaned forward with his mouth, first licking and sucking at Robert’s balls, until Robert’s cock was twitching. He moved his tongue to the base of Robert’s shaft and licked upwards over the tight silky skin of his length, then leaned back to admire him. Robert’s hands curled, holding the edge of the sofa.

‘Come on. Don’t tease!’ Robert said, his voice thick.

Aaron laughed.

‘Like what?’ He blew softly against Robert’s cock head, already swollen and purple.

‘Come on!’ Robert said again.’Aaron!’

Aaron leaned forward again and started to flicker his tongue over Robert’s cock head, moving lightly around him, then under the rim of his glans. When he flickered lightly over Robert’s slit, tasting the salty pre cum, Robert moaned.

Aaron moved his mouth completely over his head and sucked. He slipped both hands up under Robert’s T-shirt, stopping when he reached his nipples, then squeezing them. He smiled as he felt Robert pulse in his mouth in response.

Robert moved his hand to Aaron’s head, pushing him gently, asking him, urging him to move down over him.

Instead Aaron moved back and off.

‘No!’ Robert gasped.

‘Just a minute!’ Aaron whispered his eyes dark, lips red and wet. Aaron used one hand to push down his sweat pants and released his own throbbing cock, stroking himself a couple of times. Then dug in his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube coating his middle finger.

Robert watched him under lowered lids, mouth open.

‘Oh fuck!’ He muttered.

‘Yeah?’ Aaron whispered.’Just lift up for me? A bit more? That’s it!’

Aaron slid his finger under him, behind Robert’s balls and found his rim, stroking him for a moment, he pushed his finger in and out just at the hot ring of muscle, feeling him throb around him, then pushed further inside.

He moved his mouth back over him, going down now, taking him deep into his throat.

Robert turned his head, moaning quietly from his throat as Aaron started to move his mouth up and down over his length and then he added his forefinger inside, fucking him with his fingers as he sucked him.

He felt Robert’s orgasm hitting first from his arse as it clenched around his fingers, then his cock rigid in his mouth and then he was coming hard down Aaron’s throat. Aaron kept moving his fingers as Robert rode his climax. He swallowed his cum down, and moved his other hand to his own cock, stroking himself through, until he started to come too, holding himself so he spilled over Robert’s balls and thighs.

Panting, he pulled Robert forward and they kissed.

‘So,’ He said, when they’d got their breath back, ' think on that when you’re in Manchester, mate. OK?’

 

Connor was startled by a quiet knock on the door.

When Lawrence put his head round, he quickly shuffled up to sit cross legged, back straight.

‘Can I come in?’

‘Course!’

Lawrence sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

‘You’re OK? You’re such a good lad.’ Lawrence placed a hand on his bare knee, his coarse fingers soothing Connor’s skin.

‘Hardly a lad these days.’ Connor smiled.

‘Give me a kiss goodnight, then.’ Connor leaned forward. He offered his lips and was surprised when Lawrence kissed him open mouthed using his tongue. His hand moved up Connor’s inner thigh where he was sitting cross legged and just touched at the hem of the tanga. Connor felt his heart race. Somehow Lawrence still wanted him.

But he sat back, taking his hand away and then stood up, moving towards the door.

‘Ronnie’s waiting for me.’

Connor searched his eyes.

‘I said before, you know I can, I can join you both, if you want me to? Maybe he’d like me.’

‘No dear. He’s not that kind of man. But you sleep well, OK?’

 

Robert had dressed in a suit and left early the next morning, taking an overnight bag.

Aaron and Adam took the pick up into Leeds to make a collection from a factory they had a contract with.

‘Come round to us, man, tonight. Bring the kids. Vic wants to see Lola. I’ll get Vanessa to drop Johnny round and the lads can play.’

‘Johnny and Jackson? You’re alright about that?’ Aaron asked.

‘You know what, I was thinking, maybe it’s what they need. Some time playing together with their Dads around. We can kick around a football. They’ll learn to get on.’

Aaron nodded.

They were sitting in the traffic, Aaron drumming his fingers on the wheel, squinting in the sun.’

It was just then that he saw him, coming out of a cafe. It was Robert. Aaron felt his stomach leap. He looked at his watch. It was a couple of hours since he’d left and Aaron had thought he’d be in Manchester by now.

Then he saw the lad behind him. Robert turned to him, and took out his wallet. Head lowered Robert took something from his wallet and handed it to the bloke. It had to be money. Then they shook hands. Aaron’s heart raced, he looked away. The lad was the masseuse from the Spa, Benjamin.

Adam glanced across at Aaron.

‘The lights have changed, man. What are you waiting for?’

Aaron blinked and pressed down suddenly on the gas.

‘Aaron? You OK?’

‘Fine!’ Aaron frowned. ‘Just fine!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments welcome :) xx


	43. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard smut LOL!

It was Lawrence who answered the door that afternoon to find Benjamin standing there, sports bag slung over his shoulder, looking admiringly at the building.

‘Can I help you?’ He asked, taking in the good looking bearded lad with nice blue eyes.

‘Hello. I’m looking for Connor Jensen.’ He said.

‘Well, you’d better come in.’

Lawrence led Benjamin into the kitchen where Connor was clearing up after lunch.

‘Someone for you.’ Lawrence said.

Connor turned round with a frown.

‘I don’t know you.’

‘Robert Sugden sent me. I’m a masseuse. He asked me to train you in professional massage.’

‘I already know.’

‘Yes.’ Benjamin smiled. ‘He told me that, too. He said that would be why you would be good to train.’

Connor’s mind starting spinning. Was this Robert’s plan then, get him retrained so he could get a job in a massage parlor rather than going back to his pimps? He wasn’t impressed, but Lawrence spoke up.

‘Sounds like a great idea! Connor!' He looked at the lad. 'If you need a guinea pig, I can certainly benefit from a rub down.’

Benjamin wet his lips.

‘Well, maybe later.’ He said politely. ‘Training doesn’t work quite that way.’ He looked back at Connor. ‘First I give you a massage, to show you. Then you try on me and I direct you.’

For the first time Connor looked Benjamin up and down. He didn’t speak.

‘So can we get started? Do you have somewhere in the house? A massage table? Or... a bed will do for now?’

‘You can use my bedroom.’ Lawrence offered. ‘Your room is too cluttered.’

‘Show me the way, then.’

 

'It’s probably best if you take a warm shower first, to relax you.' Benjamin advised.

‘I’ve had a thousand massages. I know what I’m doing.’

‘That’s OK.’ Benjamin nodded. ‘Just take the shower then.’

When Connor came out of the shower into the bedroom with a towel around his waist he was shocked to see Benjamin had taken off all his clothes. His body was muscular and toned. He had soft dark hair below his belly button that led down to trimmed pubic hair over his well formed cock that hung between his thighs. He was cut and his bell end was nicely shaped. His arse was muscular and pert.

Connor blinked and swallowed.

‘Why did you take your clothes off?’

‘It’s just better this way, if I need to demonstrate. Now lie down on the bed.’

Connor felt uncomfortable. He was well out of his comfort zone, in fact. He was aware that he was already hard, and this was Lawrence’s room. He lay down but kept the towel bundled over his groin.

‘Don’t be shy.’ Benjamin smiled.

‘Well it would be the first time I’ve been called that.’ Connor mumbled, but he allowed Benjamin to remove the towel. He saw his raised eyebrows. What he wanted to do was reach out and touch Benjamin, stroke his skin. He hadn’t been with anyone except Lawrence for a very long time, even Robert and Aaron. It was in his contract and he hadn’t risked it and then hadn’t wanted to. But with Ronnie’s arrival, everything seemed to have changed.

Benjamin placed a larger white towel over his torso.

‘Just relax. You seem tense.’

He folded the towel down to Connor’s waist. Then leaning over he placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders and started to knead. Turning his head, Connor could see Benjamin’s cock move as he worked. He looked at his tight shiny balls and wet his lips. When Benjamin’s hands moved down over his chest he felt his nipples fire up, then he saw Benjamin’s cock start to grow. Then all at once he lowered his face and his lips were on Connor’s mouth.

Connor kissed him back, in spite of himself.

‘I...I can’t.’ He gasped. Benjamin was hard now after the kiss, his thick sturdy cock, perfectly formed, was standing proud and purple away from his body. ’Lawrence...’ Connor went on.

‘He won’t know.’ Benjamin replied in a low voice. He moved his cock up to Connor’s face and rested it against his lips. ‘Who is he? Your fuck daddy?’ He whispered.

Connor nodded.

‘Suck me.’ He tapped his cock over Connor’s mouth so that he groaned again. 'Go on!'

Opening his mouth Connor licked the shiny end. He tasted good and Connor felt the heat in his groin intensify. His own cock was throbbing. Benjamin stepped back and removed the towel from Connor’s body.

And Lawrence opened the door and came in.

‘Oh!’ He stood, mouth open, frozen in shock at the door.

Connor quickly pulled himself up to sitting, panting, leaning against the headboard.

‘Well I expected to see some sort of massage but this is rather more than I imagined.’  Connor saw Lawrence’s eyes sweep over Benjamin, lingering over his bare arse and his erect cock. He suddenly relaxed. This was more familiar territory.

‘Things got a bit out of hand.’ He murmured.

‘So I gather.’ Lawrence sat on the armchair near the end of the bed. ‘But, you know, don’t let me interrupt.’ He put his hands, one on each arm of the chair.

‘So where were we?’ Benjamin asked. Pushing Connor back down he placed his cock back over Connor’s mouth and Connor pulled him in, running his tongue round him. He heard Lawrence let out a small groan. Connor reached down with a hand and started to stroke his own length as he felt Benjamin slip between his lips. He lifted his thighs.

Benjamin shifted back. He moved Connor sideways on the bed and. took some lube out his bag. Connor heard the sound of a zip unfastening. Lawrence was undoing his trousers. He felt Benjamin’s fingers stroking against him. Turning his head he could see Lawrence handling his heavy engorged cock. His length arching away from his fingers, his cock head glistening.

Lawrence watched Benjamin fit a condom, rolling it down his length, and then slide his purple cock head into Connor’s hole. As Benjamin started to thrust, Lawrence moved closer, perching on the side of the bed. Benjamin pulled out.

‘You want a turn?’

Lawrence wet his lips. Connor turned to look at him, panting, waiting, wanting him.

‘No, you carry on. I shouldn’t.’ Lawrence answered, but he lifted his cock against Benjamin’s hip and stroked the tip down before pulling back and, groaning, stroked himself again.

Benjamin pushed inside again, and speeding up, he watched as Connor threw back his neck, giving himself up to intensity of this younger lad moving so skillfully inside him. He let himself moan in time to the thrusts.

Lawrence placed a hand on Connor’s chest and with his other hand he stroked in time, and then suddenly Connor was coming, reaching his cock with his hand to pull himself as his cum sprayed up in the air up over his chest and chin. Lawrence followed and Benjamin’s pushed his hips forward and arched his back as he shot his load in the condom.

They all gasped, Connor turned and reached for Lawrence’s hand, squeezing his fingers, looking for reassurance.

‘So.’ Lawrence asked with a smile. ‘When’s the next lesson?’

They heard a voice from downstairs.

‘Oh Goodness. It’s Ronnie.’ Lawrence said. He stood up and quickly went to wash his hands.

‘Get me some clean trousers.’ He called to Connor. ‘I’ll go down. You guys clean up and come down later.’

 

When Connor and Benjamin eventually went downstairs, Lawrence had made coffee and was sitting with Ronnie in the kitchen.

‘Hi!’ Connor smiled. ‘Welcome back. You know I made some cake earlier. Why don’t I give you some to go with coffee?’

Ronnie glanced up with a frown and then saw Benjamin.

‘What are you doing here?’

Lawrence and Connor looked surprised.

‘Do you know him?’

‘Sure. Benjamin was my masseuse in Liverpool a while back.’

 

A little later Robert called Connor.

‘So? How did the training go?’ he asked.

‘You could have warned me.’

‘You didn’t answer my question.’

‘Yeah. Very clever. I think it might help, if I see him again.’

'Which you'd like to do?'

'Well, frankly, who wouldn't?'

‘Good. Told you to trust me.’

 

When Robert called Aaron he didn’t pick up and then he got a text.

‘The kids are fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine. We’re at Vic and Adam’s. But don’t call me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow when you get home.’

Robert frowned and wondered what was up. Sounded like he was in trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the AU fic Coming Out you'll remember that Benjamin had a parallel existence there :)


	44. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to get Aaron to see sense but Aaron ends up with another shock.

 ‘What have I done now?’

Robert arrived home in the morning to be greeted by Jackson flying into his arms. When he reached for his husband, however, Aaron shrugged him off, turning his face away.

‘Aaron, come on will you! What’s up? Where’s Lola? Is she sleeping?’

‘I put her in the garden to get some fresh air.’

Robert stepped out of the kitchen door onto the garden path and checked on his daughter who was sleeping in her pram. Her pale skin glowed in the daylight, her mouth slightly open, long eyelashes flickering below her closed eyes. From the kitchen Aaron watched as Robert leaned over and whispered something to her, his eyes smiling softly.

He walked back into the kitchen, hands in the pockets of the leather jacket he was still wearing.

‘Coffee?’ He asked.

‘Help yourself. You always do anyway.’

Robert leant back against the counter and folded his arms.

‘So tell me then? Cos I really don’t know what I’m supposed to have done wrong?’

‘Only you would use a date with me to go on the pull!’ Aaron muttered. The dishes clattered as he put them away.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I saw you with him.’ He stopped and turned to face his husband. ‘ _Something’s come up, I’ve got to go to Manchester, late do_ an all that crap! Yeah, well I bet you did do him, didn’t you?’

‘What? Who?’

‘You’re good at that face aren’t you? Years of practice, that is.’

Robert looked down, shaking his head.

‘Look! You’d better start telling me what you’re on about, cos I’m starting to lose my patience.’

‘That lad from the Spa. The massage lad. That’s who. I saw you with him in Leeds.’

‘Benjamin?’

‘Nice. You know his name then. You are really something else. And I thought you’d changed.’

‘You’ve got this all wrong.’ Robert reached for Aaron’s elbow, but he stepped back, pulling away.

The door opened and Adam walked in.

‘Come on you slacker! I’ve been waiting for you at the yard. We’re supposed to be in Huddersfield in less than half an hour!’

 

Robert texted Connor, jaw clenching.

_Is he with you?_

When he didn’t get a reply, he texted again.

_Answer me you little prick!_

Lola started crying in the garden, so he put his phone in his pocket and went to get her, picking her up from the pram and carrying her inside, kissing her head as her tears subsided. He was about to take her upstairs to change her when Chas walked through the door.

‘Chas!’ He handed Lola over gently, with a finger lingering against her cheek. ‘She needs a change.’

‘Hold on a moment. I can’t st…’

‘Sorry I have to go. Jackson’s playing with Lego.’ And he went out the door to his car.

As he reached for the seat belt, he heard his phone buzz as a message came through.

_Yes he is with me, which is why I didn’t answer, I was busy. And fair's fair, not so little, darling, as you well know._

Robert shook his head

_Then send me a photo of you both together._

_Why? Never mind. Give me a moment_

He waited in the car, hand on the wheel, holding his phone.

After a moment he got what he was waiting for, a selfie photo of Connor with Benjamin, leaning up against Connor’s bedhead, side by side, shoulders bare. Connor’s hair was messed up and he was winking at the camera. Robert smirked and copied the picture. He sent it to Aaron and started the engine.

 

Connor put his phone down and slid back down onto his back on the bed.

‘I like these massage lessons. I like them a lot, actually.’

Benjamin lowered his head. Sticking out his tongue he drew a wet circle around the outside of Connor’s pink nipple, then pulled back to admire the mark he’d made. Flattening his tongue he lapped across the nipple itself, feeling it harden under his mouth. Connor raised a hand and pinched his lover's ear lobe softy.

‘Tongue massage.’ He whispered lowly.

Benjamin moved a hand down to his stomach and stroked him below his belly button, then made his fingers in a V and pushed them over the base of Connor’s hard cock. He continued to suck at his nipple, now biting lightly, so that Connor moved his back in response with a soft moan. He moved his hand to touch the defined muscles of Benjamin’s stomach. Benjamin’s cock was hard against his thigh.

‘You like your job, don’t you?’ He grinned.

‘I like it today.’ Benjamin answered, blowing air onto Connor’s wet skin.

‘So was Ronnie, you know, this sort of customer?’ Connor asked, narrowing his eyes. ‘Did he fuck you or did you fuck him?’

Benjamin, leaned back.

‘No. Never. Well, once, just once, I gave him a hand job.’ He looked up. ‘And then, in fact, I think he stopped coming. I think that was the last time I saw him. I think he doesn’t do that sort of thing. I don’t know.’

‘But he must have wanted you to, I mean you wouldn’t just do it without asking? Give a hand job?’

‘Course. He just got really hard, like he was already leaking, he was close, and so I offered and he said yes. I guess anyway. I can’t remember every detail.’

‘So how did he get so hard?’

‘Aha! You want a demonstration?’ Benjamin shuffled up onto his knees, moving his hands to Connor’s open thighs with a grin. ‘So, first I just touched him like this.’ Benjamin moved his hand up Connor’s inner thigh to his groin with a smooth strong single stroke. ‘Then maybe I did this.’ He used his finger tips to massage gently where his thigh met his groin, ignoring Connor’s straining cock. ‘Then perhaps this.’  Benjamin’s fingers moved behind Connor’s balls and he used his nail gently to stroke down over the soft stretch of skin there, lingering just above his rim.

‘I guess that would do it.’ Connor swallowed. ‘Now fuck me already, will you?’

Benjamin leaned over for the lube.

‘Where’s Lawrence? You want me to call him for you?’

He started to stroke over Connor’s rim with the lube.

‘You want me to open you up, then call your old man to fuck you in that sweet hole?’

‘He’s out.’

Benjamin lined up and thrust inside. Connor reached up putting an arm around his shoulders.

‘Good job I’m …in… then, isn’t it?’

Benjamin started to thrust, smiling as he listened to Connor growl in response.

The Connor spoke.

‘We’ve got a barbecue tomorrow. Come. I have plans.’

Benjamin stopped, and spoke into his ear.

‘I’m fucking you here, and you’re talking about barbecues?’

Connor laughed.

‘Keep fucking, then. No! Wait!’

He moved his arm down, around the younger man’s waist and all at once flipped him over. Reaching over he unwrapped a condom and slid it over Benjamin’s cock, then lowered himself onto him.

He leaned back slightly until he found his prostrate against Benjamin’s shaft, gripping his own length with his fist.

Connor felt Benjamin grow harder inside him.

‘There you go!’ He moved fast, fisting himself, chin bent over his chest in concentration, eyes screwed shut.

Benjamin moaned.

‘So are you coming?’

Benjamin panted.

‘Fuck, yesssss!’ Connor felt him as his cock throbbed suddenly and then Benjamin gargled, mouth open and he was coming hard, releasing his cum into the condom inside Connor.

‘To the Barbecue I meant.’ He gasped. And all at once he was coming too, spraying into the air, neck thrown back now.

‘Fuck! So good!’ He breathed, ‘Thank you, love!’

And laughing he leaned over, looking for Benjamin’s mouth to kiss.

 

Adam watched Aaron’s face brighten as he read his text messages, biting his lip to hide a smile.

‘That from Robert, then? All sorted, I reckon.’

‘You what?’

‘Come on mate, I’m not stupid! You’ve had a face like a wet Wednesday all morning. But it’s alright now isn’t it?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, let’s go for a pint at me Mum’s.’

Adam grinned.

‘Yeah, man! Sounds like a plan!’

 

But when they went in the pub, Aaron was surprised to find his kids there. Lola was asleep, Jackson was lying on the sofa watching TV, looking restless and hot.

Chas wagged her finger at him.

‘You and that flippin’ husband of yours… Call yourself parents?’

Aaron sat down next to Jackson, who wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, pushing his fingers into his beard.

‘But Robert was looking after them.’ He objected.

‘Robert flaming Sugden couldn’t get out of the door fast enough this morning. I had to cancel a meeting with a wine merchant, which could have meant a good deal for the business.’

Aaron frowned.

‘Well. I just came in with Adam for a pint and then we’ve got to get back to the scrapyard, there’s a job we need to finish…’

‘Well. I’ve got them now haven’t I?’ She ruffled Jackson’s hair. ‘And I love them, don’t I?’

Charity walked in with Moses and Jackson instantly perked up, the two boys running upstairs to play.

‘Adam’s waiting for me.’

‘Oh, go and get your pint, Aaron.’

Aaron pulled out his phone and called Robert, but the line went busy.

 

The pick up truck was parked up in the Woolpack car park, so when they drove down to the junction with the road, Robert hadn’t spotted them. But they saw him, slowing down and parking outside the B&B. Robert got out and looked from left to right, walking round to the passenger door. When he opened the door, he offered his hand and a girl got out. She looked in her early twenties, tall, long blonde hair and dark eye make- up. She was stunning.

Adam pressed his tongue between his teeth and inhaled, making a slow whistle.

‘Wow!’

He looked at Aaron and saw the expression on his face.

‘That wasn’t the reason… sorry, Aaron, sorry! Really, it's none of my business.’

Aaron was pale and shaking.

‘Jus’ shut it, and drive!’


	45. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets waxed. Lawrence and Ronnie have a heart to heart. Robert resists a temptation. Aaron and Robert make up on the couch after a misunderstanding.

Connor was at Kerry’s for a waxing.

He lay behind the curtain on the special lounger, while she got set up with silicon spatulas and rolls of gauze strips.

In the early days, when Connor was new to the village, he’d have much preferred a man to do it, but that meant going to Leeds. Lawrence had suggested he try Kerry, and it hadn’t taken him long to realize that, actually, she was just perfect for the job.

 ‘She likes to gossip, you know.’ Robert had warned him. But Connor had just laughed placing a hand proudly over his groin. ‘She’ll only enhance my reputation, then, won’t she?’ He winked.

‘I thought you were nervous around women?’

‘She’s as camp as I am, darling. We compare notes on skin cream and designer outfits. I like her.’

‘Well I wouldn’t let her near me with hot wax.’

Kerry had been doubtful when he’d first asked, but she’d set herself the task of learning what to do, watching videos online, taking notes. It wasn’t long before she felt ready to give it a go and soon enough she was recommending manzilians like a pro.

‘Are you sure you’re gay?’  Kerry asked the very first time, pulling on a pair of surgical gloves. ‘Cos you know, if there’s any crack at all in your gay armor, I would, you know, Dan be beggared. You’ve a lot going for you.’ She coughed. ’And I like a ginger.’

Connor had turned onto his knees and elbows.

‘That’s the only crack there is, love. And for the record, I’m a strawberry blonde. So just get on with it.’

Nowadays Kerry sometimes reflected she knew Connor’s body more intimately than Dan’s.

‘We just don’t often get this close these days.’ She looked wistful, getting to work with a spatula. ‘Aye man -’ she continued, ‘-speaking of close, who’s this Ronnie fella cozying up with your Lawrence, then?’

‘An old flame returned from the past.’ Connor grimaced. ‘Actually, I gather he’s a really nice bloke. Anyway, I’ve got a new boyfriend. His name’s Benjamin. He’s very handsome.’ It was only a half lie, and Connor was satisfied that it would be round the village before he’d had time to moisturize.

They heard someone walk into the salon.

‘Give me a moment…’ Kerry said.

Connor heard her talking with a girl.

‘Sorry. I didn’t have an appointment, but I broke a nail and I just wondered if you could fix it?’

Connor raised his head. For some reason, for a moment he felt all weird. He had a sudden memory from long ago, of driving somewhere, sitting in the back of the car, listening to Britney Spears playing on the radio. His Dad had road rage and was shouting off about it while his Mum was trying to calm him down. All he’d wanted was for them to quiet down so he could hear the music. Then his Dad had turned the radio off and he’d felt a wave of despair, looking out the window at the countryside. There’d been a touch on his wrist and gentle fingers had wrapped around his own. He could feel that touch now.

He frowned. He never thought about them. Why now?

Kerry came back.

‘Sorry about that.’

‘Yeah well, as long as the wax hasn’t set too ha…owww! Jesus fucking Christ that hurt!’

 

Lawrence and Ronnie sat in the café, a couple of Cappuccinos in front of them on the table. They sat next to each other on a sofa so that Lawrence’s shoulder brushed against Ronnie’s as he leaned forward to reach for his mug.

‘I’d like you to meet Chrissie, if you’d like that too, of course.’ Lawrence said.

He saw a small frown on Ronnie’s face.

‘Unless you think you’d prefer to wait that is.’

‘She may not be happy to see me. After all, you were with her Mum when we…’ He hesitated. ‘Will she be at the barbecue?’

‘I suppose I could ask her. Connor may not be happy.’

‘Don’t they get on?’

‘No, not that. But Connor likes his parties to get a bit, well colorful. In fact, it may be best all round if she does come and provides some limits.’

Ronnie searched Lawrence’s face.

‘You know, you haven’t really told me about Connor.’

‘Oh?’

Ronnie leaned forward.

‘He said something. I understood you and he were together. All I know is you pay him a salary. It’s none of my business but I’d be glad to know where things stand.’

Lawrence shook his head.

‘Think of him as a housekeeper.’

‘You said companion before.’

‘That, too.’ Lawrence hesitated. He sighed. ‘Yes, we share, we shared a bed. I pay him, for that, mainly.’

There was a silence while Ronnie digested Lawrence’s words.

 ‘Thank you. For being honest. I can tell you care about him. More than that in fact, you love him, don’t you?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘What’s not to love? He’s young, he’s attractive. And he loves you.’

‘I already told you, I pay him. Love has nothing to do with it. Not to me, not to him, either.’

‘Then look at his eyes when you come in a room. And the way he’s been making digs at me ever since I turned up. Trust me. He loves you.’

‘Can we not talk about him? And he has a new boyfriend, this Benjamin. So he’s fine, and we’re fine. Aren’t we, Ronnie? You, you coming back into my life, you’re everything to me.’

Ronnie smiled.

‘You’re so daft. You always were a sentimental fool.’

 

Robert was alone at Home Farm, finishing off some work for the estate. He would go home soon. He smiled thinking about Aaron’s text’s that morning after he’d forwarded the photo of Connor with Benjamin. He’d been bored and lonely in the hotel at Manchester the night before. Now he was looking forward to seeing the kids and eventually going to bed feeling his husband’s arms around him.

He heard a knock at the door and answered it to find Benjamin standing there.

‘Connor asked me to come round.’

Robert stood back to let him in.

‘He’s not back yet but I’m glad that you’re taking the job so seriously.’

Robert had paid him a generous advance when they’d met in the café the day before, and promised more.

‘As a business man I pay based on performance.’ He’d said. ‘So if you perform well, you’ll get paid well.’

‘I won’t let you down.’ Benjamin had replied.

He opened the fridge door and offered Benjamin beer.

‘Thanks. I don’t drink.’ He smiled. He saw Robert wince as he sat down.

‘You have some pain?’

‘Just aches. I drove a lot today, back from Manchester and then to Leeds and back again to pick someone up.’

 ‘So I can give you a shoulder massage. It’s my profession, well a branch of it, after all.’ Benjamin offered.

Robert nodded and Benjamin moved behind him. He placed his hands, one on each of Robert’s shoulders, and started to squeeze slowly over his tight muscles through the material of the shirt. Robert closed his eyes, feeling himself relax as his muscles unknotted.

Then Benjamin stopped.

‘You know it would be better if you take the shirt off?’

Robert nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out at the waist and shrugging it off from his shoulders. He put it on the back of another chair and Benjamin started again, this time kneading his fingers into Robert’s pale skin. He moved his hands, pressing his thumbs down over the sides of Robert’s spine, so that he groaned with appreciation. Then he moved further down, hesitating at the waist band of Robert’s trousers. He heard Robert’s breath quicken.

 ‘So, you’re good.’ Robert commented. ’Aren’t you?’

He turned his head as he spoke, Benjamin bent nearer. His mouth was only an inch away. Robert looked at it. Benjamin’s beard was almost touching his skin.

‘I can be as good, or bad as you’d like me to be.’

Robert looked at his eyes and then spoke quietly.

 ‘Let’s just stick to one job at a time, yeah?’

Benjamin nodded and stood back, and Robert reached for his shirt.

They heard a car on the gravel in the drive.

 

When Robert arrived home he was surprised to find the house silent and in darkness. Switching on the light to the living room, he saw Aaron shifting up to a sitting position from where he’d been lying on the couch. He knew instantly something was wrong.

‘Where are the kids?’ he asked. ‘What are you doing, sitting here in the dark?’

‘They’re with Diane for the night.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I needed to think.’ Aaron sounded tense. ‘About you, about us.’

Robert’s mind went into overdrive, trying to work out what he’d done, what could have triggered this. He’d sent the photo, he’d thought they were fine.

He sat down quickly next to Aaron and saw that his eyes were wet. He reached for Aaron’s face with both hands, but Aaron raised his hands and knocked him away.

‘I think I’d just forgotten, after all this time.’

‘Forgotten what?’ Robert asked.

‘That you’re bi.’ Aaron answered. ‘You know, in the early days I got so used to you winding me up, telling me I wasn’t the only bloke, that there were other men, and then later there was Lawrence, I just, I don’t know, I always thought it would be a man.’ Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘But I was wrong, wasn’t I Robert?’

Robert blinked in confusion.

‘You’ve lost me. What difference does it make if I’m bi? It’s you I love. You know that.’

Aaron laughed. ‘Do I? So who is she, then? You went to Manchester and stayed the night with her didn’t you? And even that wasn’t enough. You had to bring her here?’

And suddenly Robert understood. He breathed out, closing his eyes with relief.

‘You mean Gemma.’

Aaron stood up in a single movement and started to walk away, but Robert caught him, turning him by the shoulder.

‘Gemma Jensen. She’s Connor’s sister. Remember he said that they’d lost touch? That he hadn’t seen her since he was a kid? I wanted to do something for him, so I had her traced and I got in touch. She’s not here because of me. She’s come here, to see her brother.’

He saw Aaron face change and soften and his eyes close for a moment.

His voice broke as he spoke.

‘So you weren’t… with her then?’

‘No. I love you, Aaron. When will you just accept that?’

He tugged at him, pulling his body tightly against his own, and all at once they were kissing, mouths bruising against each other with the force of it.

When they pulled back, they were breathing fast. Robert searched Aaron’s eyes, seeing them darken, and then Aaron was looking for his mouth again hungrily, suddenly needing him, all at once his body on fire where Robert’s hands were holding him.

‘Aaron, Aaron!’ Robert gasped.

He reached his hands down Aaron’s back and found the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it up and off over head. Aaron moved his hands forward, fumbling with buttons of Robert’s shirt, swaying as he raced to unfasten them. He leaned forward, lowering his head and placed his mouth against Robert’s nipple, licking and biting down on his chest for a moment before pulling his head back again, moving his mouth back to Robert’s, stroking against his tongue and then pulling at his top lip with his teeth.

Robert tugged him closer by the waistband of his trousers, pressing skin against skin as they kissed.

They both quickly stripped off their remaining clothes and Aaron pulled Robert over him onto the couch, onto his body with a groan.

They started to grind against each other. Robert held onto Aaron’s upper arms, his mouth against Aaron’s neck. Their cocks were trapped tightly between them, touching, the skin pulled by the motion of their hips. Aaron pushed his hand between them, so that Robert raised his hips and Aaron’s fingers wrapped round them both together, pulling them, moaning at the sensation as their shafts and cock heads rubbed up against each other. He let go and slapped Robert’s hips.

‘Up here. My mouth.’ He muttered.

Robert obliged, shifting upwards, feeling Aaron’s wet mouth surround him, and then his tongue lapping round his cockhead and his cheeks sucking at him greedily. He thrust his hips slowly letting his cock slide further in and out of Aaron’s hot wet mouth until he felt his cock hitting against Aaron’s throat, and he was panting with pleasure. Then Aaron used his thumbs on his hip bones to push him away, so that Robert’s cock emerged wet and long, arching over his face.

‘Robert, now!’ Aaron groaned pushing him back down and lying further down on the coach, opening his thighs.

Robert searched for a supply of lube in the drawer in the coffee table, keeping one hand resting on Aaron’s chest until he found it. He could feel Aaron’s heart racing, the nubs of his nipples hard under the palm of his hand. He looked down at Aaron’s body, admiring his husband’s cock standing flushed and erect away from his body his slit glistening with pre cum. Aaron started to fist himself, panting, as he waited. Robert frowned and pulled his hand away.

‘No me!’ He growled.

As Aaron felt Robert’s fingers stroking lube over his rim and then slowing down, pushing a single finger exploring just inside his tight hole, he moaned again and pulled at Robert’s back, wanting him to lean further down over him, where he could kiss him.

He opened up his hips and Robert shifted his torso to push inside. Aaron crossed his legs over Robert’s butt, holding his shoulders, feeling his length pushing up into him until he was filled. Eyes closed he gave himself up to the burn.

Robert thrust hard, and then slowed down, just focusing on the feel of Aaron’s tight space squeezing over the length of his cock as he moved back and forth, again and again.

He flickered his tongue in and out of Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron’s eyes were open, looking into his. Robert smiled and reached for his hand, twining his fingers around Aaron’s.

Aaron smiled back.

‘It’s good?’ Robert asked, thrusting rhythmically, listening to Aaron’s moans.

‘Good’ Aaron panted and closed his eyes.

‘So why do you doubt me? Don’t do it!’

‘No.’ Aaron answered and then all at once Robert felt him clenching around him. Knowing he was coming he sped up his thrusts and went deeper, faster, taking them both over the edge until they were coming together, as good as they’d known, as only they could be for each other.

‘I love you.’ Aaron said after.

'Thanks.' Robert looks at his blue eyes and grinned slowly.‘So looks like you're just stuck with me, then.'

He kissed him softly.

'Let’s go to bed?’ 


	46. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor feels down. Aaron gets horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw child rape, abuse hinted at in Connor's story

For all his false bravado at Kerry’s, Connor had arrived back at Home Farm feeling unsettled and low. The memories of his childhood, springing from nowhere that afternoon, left him disturbed, feeling out of kilter, and to make matters worse, on his way to the car he’d seen Lawrence with Ronnie coming out of the café and getting into Lawrence’s car together. Lawrence’s eyes had been shining, glancing at Ronnie’s face as they’d walked shoulder to shoulder. He knew he had no rights over Lawrence, but the past few years he’d got accustomed to those eyes looking into his own, to his hands, hungry, tender and teasing in turn. Now he missed them. He missed closing his eyes every night with Lawrence’s strong frame and body heat there for him as they lay spooned together, Connor holding on to the fine silvery skin of Lawrence’s arm around him.

He’d had a few boyfriends, once upon a time. And there’d been Robert, a short lived romance that had burned high on passion, when Robert was first exiled from home and needed someone to belong to. They’d shared experiences and scars that only the two of them would ever know, and the sex was dynamite, but Robert was too ambitious and too resourceful to settle, even as a younger man, always wanting more. Connor had known from the start it wouldn’t last long, he’d seen it in Robert’s eyes, and he’d let him go without a fight, knowing he would only lose. In the end he'd chosen his hot and cold affection as a friend instead.

So it turned out that Lawrence was the most permanent relationship he’d ever had. Lover, companion, father figure. Father he’d never had. Even the thought of his father made him sick with fear and grief, so he never did, think of him. Or his mother who’d known, and just stood by and let it happen all those years ago, when he was too young to do anything to save himself, other than run and not look back.

Everybody had a story.

Benjamin was in the kitchen waiting. Sure, Benjamin had a story too.

Connor smiled at him and let him circle his arms around his waist, even though he knew that Robert was paying him to do it.

‘Look. I need to start getting stuff ready for the barbecue tomorrow.’ He said.

‘I know, but, I thought perhaps we could go upstairs first, then I can help you.’

Connor liked listening to Benjamin’s accent when he talked.

‘Sorry, dear. How about I get started and you go and discover my hot tub on the terrace instead, then I’ll come out and keep you company?’

Benjamin went out to look and came back.

‘Your hot tub?’ He asked.

‘I asked and I got.’ Connor grinned. ‘Go and relax. There’s nobody home but us.'

'But you won’t be long?’

Benjamin stood in the kitchen, pulling off his T-shirt. Connor paused with his hand on the open freezer door where he was pulling out cuts of meat to defrost, looking at the muscles on his stomach. Benjamin winked and slipped off his shoes and socks, then started to unfasten his jeans. Putting his thumbs in the waist of his boxers he pushed them down and off, too. Connor blinked at the sight of Benjamin naked just like the first time the day before, admiring his perfect form.

‘Why did you undress in the kitchen?’ He asked.

‘I just don’t want you to be too long. So I wanted you to think about what you were missing.’

 He turned, Connor’s eyes following the curve of his firm arse as he left, before leaning down to pick up his clothes.

 

Lying on the bed, Robert’s mouth was pressed hard against Aaron’s and his hand was cupped around his balls. He moved his fingers up to the base of his cock and stroked lovingly up his thick shaft, letting out a soft growl.

Aaron pushed his hips upwards in response to Robert’s hand.

Robert moved his lips up against Aaron’s cheek, listening to him breathe, stroking him firmly up and down with his curled thumb and forefinger, feeling his hardness.

‘You got so horny since Lola was born. What is it? Made you feel all potent?’ He spoke in a low voice. ‘Maybe we should make another baby soon if this is what it does to you.’ He kissed Aaron’s ear.

Aaron searched with his fingers down over Robert’s arse cheeks, slipping them into his crack and down to his hole, pressing against him gently.

‘Maybe,’ he grunted. ‘Now shut up and lie down on your back for me.’

He reached his arm out and found the lube.

He squeezed the liquid over Robert fingers, then moved Robert's thighs, opening him up so he could get a better view. Robert held his balls and the base of his cock with one hand, pulling them up, while with the other he lowered his finger and started to wipe the lube around his rim.

Aaron watched, mouth open, eyes glittering.

Robert curled his finger and pressed against his hole. He lowered his eyes to Aaron’s dick, standing straight up between his thighs as he knelt next to him, then he pressed harder and his finger slid inside the ring of muscle. He kept pushing in, twisting his finger.

When he pulled the finger slowly out, Aaron could see how his ring was already pulsing.

 ‘OK. Now turn over for me.’

With his cock at Robert’s entrance, he stroked it against his rim, looking at Robert’s pale back and the rise of his arse cheeks.

He pushed inside with his cock head. Both of them moaned at the sensation, Robert feeling this huge invasion of his tender space, Aaron feeling his muscles squeeze around him tightly.

Then Aaron pushed inside hard. Robert responded with a loud moan, his long cock leaking onto the sheet under them.

Aaron started to thrust in and out.

‘Tell me you need me.’ Robert moaned.

Waiting, his heart hammering, Aaron leaned over and bit at Robert’s back.

‘Fuck you, you know it.’  He panted.

He held Robert’s hips, going faster and deeper.

Stopping one last time, he let himself slip out again and stroked his shaft, then pushed back in once more. Robert had his hand over his own cock. ‘Oh baby, baby.’ He moaned, his voice high and soft as he lost control. Aaron called out his name and shuddered, hips forward as he came hard, buried deep inside his husband. Robert, using his hand, sprayed white cum over the linen.

 

When Lawrence and Ronnie arrived they found Connor in the kitchen wrapping cling film over trays of marinating meat.

‘Looking good!’ Lawrence smiled. Connor lowered his eyes, not wanting to Lawrence to see that he felt sad tonight.

‘Let’s have a whiskey.’ Lawrence said to Ronnie and they walked through to the living area, leaving Connor in the kitchen alone. They came back in shoulder to shoulder, carrying tumblers and laughing over some shared anecdote or other.

‘Go and sit on the terrace.’ Lawrence smiled at Ronnie.’I’ll be there in a moment.’

Connor was about to mention Benjamin was there, but he was stopped when Lawrence put a hand on his waist.

‘Let me get you a whiskey too.’ He said softly. Connor nodded, not trusting himself to speak. All he wanted was to be held. ‘Here, you have this one. I’ll pour myself another.’ Lawrence went on.

Connor took the offered tumbler and their hands touched. For the first time he raised his eyes.

‘What?’ Lawrence saw the hurt. ‘Connor?’

‘I, err, I think I should leave. I mean, you don’t need me anymore, now, now that you have Ronnie, and so, let’s face it, my job is over really. I’ll go. I’ll go after the barbecue tomorrow.’

Lawrence placed a hand on Connor’s cheek. Connor rolled his eyes and stepped back from the touch.

‘Don’t say that.’ Lawrence said.

‘But I’m just saying it like it is. I’m not a fool. And everybody in Emmerdale is talking about it.’

‘But…what about Benjamin? I thought you liked him. I thought that would make you happy.’

Connor bit his lip.

‘No, yes, I mean, he’s a sweetheart, but, you make me happy. You made me happy.’ Now he couldn’t stop the tears. He bit his lips and looked away, wiping an arm quickly across his face.

Lawrence frowned. He pulled Connor into his arms and held him. Connor held his back stiffly, arms by his side, his face against Lawrence’s shoulder.

‘Don’t Lawrence.’ He said. ‘Please. I understand. I know what I am.’

‘No. You’re wrong. You’re my boy. I won’t let you go.’ Lawrence answered. He kissed Connor’s cheek. Connor shook his head, but Lawrence held him tighter. As he moved his face, suddenly Lawrence found his mouth with his own. Connor, unable to resist, responded, opening his mouth to his lover’s.

‘Benjamin is naked in the hot tub.’ Ronnie said, walking in and then froze, seeing Lawrence and Connor together.


	47. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is sacred. Threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, not sorry  
> threesome not the lads this time - waiting for the barbecue lol xx You need to be fairly into the plot ( what plot lmao) to be even vaguely interested in this particular chapter

‘So I was right. What I said this afternoon.’

Ronnie spoke quietly. Lawrence held onto Connor for a moment longer then moved away and took a step towards him, an arm outstretched, but Ronnie stepped back, keeping a distance between them.

‘No! He was… he told me he was going to leave. I don’t want him to leave so I…’

Ronnie nodded.

Connor stood still, waiting, watching them both.

‘I love you.’ Lawrence said to Ronnie, and Connor closed his eyes.

That was it then, it was over. He looked down at the floor already seeing himself in time lapse, packing his bags, dropping his keys on the kitchen table, closing the door behind him. He found himself wondering if Lawrence would let him keep the car, he had to be practical, even when his heart was breaking. But then Lawrence spoke again.

 ‘I want you, but, I want Connor too.’

Both Connor and Ronnie looked in his face.

‘I want you… both.’ Lawrence said.

‘And how’s that going to work then?’ Ronnie shook his head.

Benjamin appeared in the kitchen behind Ronnie, a towel wrapped round his waist, droplets of water from the hot tub on his shoulders, the edges of his hair still wet.

Connor caught his eye.

‘Go home, love. Your clothes are in the bathroom. I’ll call you tomorrow, OK?’

Benjamin nodded and retreated. Then Connor turned to Lawrence again and swallowed.

‘So what happens next?’

Lawrence hesitated then reached out a hand and took Connor’s, wrapping his fingers round his, then reached out his other hand to Ronnie.

Connor watched as Ronnie closed his eyes for a moment, hesitating. Then he took Lawrence’s hand, too.

‘Come on.’ Lawrence said, and led them both upstairs.

 

Robert had showered and now he got dressed quickly, fastening the cuff buttons of a white and blue patterned shirt, grinning at Aaron who lay on the bed, still naked, watching him from under lowered eyelids.

‘I don’t see why you should have to go, when the kids are with Diane and we got some time to ourselves for once.’ Aaron complained.

Robert leaned down and placing a hand on the bed behind him, kissed his mouth, slowly, letting his tongue linger and stroking his other hand down over his stomach.

‘I know.’ He sighed, straightening up again. ‘But I can’t just leave her all on her own, can I? I’m the one who brought her here from Manchester after all. I’ll just take her out for a meal and then I’ll be back before you know it.’

‘Why didn’t you just take her straight to Connor?’

‘I want to take her to the barbecue, you know, a surprise. It’ll be more appropriate.’

Aaron turned down his mouth.

‘Come with me? I can wait.’

‘Nah! You’re alright. I think there’s a match on anyway.’ He tugged at his cock absently and slid off the bed standing.

Robert, dressed now, pulled him in close and kissed him again, then with a parting slap on his arse cheek, let him go.  Picking up his keys and phone from the chest of drawers, he ran down the stairs.

 

Lawrence led the two men into his bedroom.

For a moment Connor hesitated. Sex, he could do this, this was familiar territory, multiple partners, unusual kinks; he’d seen and done it all. He wasn’t jealous of Lawrence in that way, well, maybe only a splinter of jealousy pricking at him now and again. But love? He knew Lawrence loved Robert and always had, and now Ronnie, too. His words _I love you_ spoken _so_ effortlessly just now in the kitchen downstairs played and replayed in Connor’s ears. He’d got used to not hearing those words, not expecting them, but what they’d had, it had felt a lot like love to Connor.

What a fool he’d been. As if anyone, anywhere could ever love him.

He shook his head to clear it. He wasn’t going to get a hard on thinking down those lines, and now he had a job to do. He got paid for this after all. Just trade. Only, for such a long time now, it hadn’t felt that way. He reached behind him and pulled his T-shirt off, over his shoulders.

 

In the restaurant, Robert noticed the attention they were generating from the other guests. Gemma looked stunning, dressed in a short summer frock above her knees, her long straight blonde hair shining.

‘You look like him, you know.’ He said, smiling.

‘Do I?’ She reached for her bag and pulled out a purse. ‘Look.’ She extended her hand holding a faded photograph. ‘It’s the only one I have. Dad… he got rid of all the rest. But I managed to save this one.’

Robert glanced at the photo. There was a pre adolescent Connor, squinting into the sun, head inclined on one side. He was sitting on a wall in a garden, holding a young girl, presumably Gemma, by his side. He raised his eyebrows and handed it back.

‘Here. Let me show you a more recent one.’ Robert took out his phone and scrolled through his photo archives, searching, eventually he found one of Connor. He was with Lawrence. They were dressed in suits about to go out for a business dinner. Connor was looking cockily into the camera, a lock of hair falling over his forehead. Lawrence had a proprietary hand on his shoulder. He’d asked Robert to take the picture and send it to him, then Robert had forgotten to delete it.

Gemma took the phone and looked at the photo for a long time. Robert noticed her eyes had welled up. She stroked a finger against the picture on the screen.

‘You can’t know how grateful I am. I always had this feeling… that I would find him, eventually, but I’d started to lose hope.’ She bit her lip. ‘And that must be Lawrence then, who you told me about yesterday.’

A waiter approached.

‘Mr Sugden not joining us tonight?’ he asked glancing at Gemma and back to Robert. Robert knew he was fishing and breathed in, rolling his shoulders.

‘No, not tonight.’

‘Home with the children?’

Robert looked at Gemma.

‘What would you like to order?’

 

Connor continued to undress. He pulled on his cock and the sight of Lawrence, undressing next to him, was enough to bring him to hardness in anticipation. He wanted him so badly after over a week of waiting.

But a glance at Ronnie told him he was nervous and unsure. He stood still with his clothes on, his chest rising and falling as his breathing shortened. Lawrence stepped towards him and moved his mouth over Ronnie’s, holding one open hand against his face, stroking against the side of his beard.

Connor watched as Ronnie closed his eyes and then he moved forward, too. He placed his hands at the edge of Ronnie’s shirt by the waistband of his jeans and gently started to pull it out, then slipped his slim fingers against his waist. He could feel Ronnie tense up, so he waited to see if he wanted him to stop, then took his time stroking his skin there above his hips. As he felt him relax, he moved one hand down searching for Ronnie’s hand, then gently steered it to his own cock. He felt the back of Ronnie’s hand just touching against his length, hesitating. Ronnie pulled back from the kiss with Lawrence, looking in his eyes, blinking and Lawrence smiled for a moment. He saw Ronnie glance down at his long younger man’s cock arching upwards now from his freshly waxed groin, still slightly smarting in the aftermath.

And then, after a moment’s hesitation Ronnie started to explore. His fingers played with the side of Connor’s shaft and his thumb very gently stroked over his cock head. Connor hummed, giving encouragement to his touch as Lawrence watched and he saw the bulge in Ronnie’s jeans grow.

Connor reached forwards to Ronnie’s belt and began unbuckling him. Lawrence undid the buttons of his checked cotton shirt.

When Ronnie’s jeans and boxers were round his knees, Connor reached his slender fingers round him. Like Lawrence, Ronnie’s older man’s cock was heavy, but thick and sturdy, standing erect in front of him, matching his more muscular light frame.

‘You OK?’ Lawrence asked Ronnie softly.

Ronnie nodded.

With his other hand Connor reached for Lawrence’s cock and he was rewarded by Lawrence turning and kissing him at last, his tongue circling in his mouth. He felt a flame in his groin in response and his cock, still with Ronnie’s hand around him, grew even harder.

Then Lawrence pulled back. He steered Ronnie onto the bed. Lying down next to him, he turned his head and kissed him again.

Connor hesitated, then knelt on the other side of Lawrence. Heart racing, he lowered his head and found Lawrence’s cock with his mouth. He lapped over him lovingly, and sucked on his heavy purple glans with a moan.  When he eventually took him deep into his throat, Lawrence bucked his hips and groaned.

Raising his eyes he could see Lawrence’s hand was moving expertly over Ronnie’s cock, then his hand was tugging Ronnie’s thighs apart and his fingers moving up between them, finding his crack, pushing against his hole. He was going to fuck Ronnie.

Connor suddenly panicked. It wasn’t what he wanted to happen, not now.

 _I want you both_ , Lawrence had said.

Connor acted on instinct. He crawled over Lawrence’s body, pushing himself between them.

‘Can we liven this up a bit?’ He said, going down on all fours. ‘Ronnie kneel up for me.’

This time he took Ronnie’s cock in his lips, tasting him with his tongue feeling his width and texture. Ronnie tasted of mint and sea water. He gasped as Connor sucked him, moving his mouth back and forth over his length. Ronnie’s hands moved to his hair, just touching him loosely there. He could see his thighs trembling and felt him pulsing under his tongue.

He was aware of Lawrence shifting on his knees behind him. And all at once he felt Lawrence’s open hands stroking down over his side, over his hip bones and his arse cheeks, then the flat of his thumb skimming over his rim. He shuffled his thighs further apart, panting, waiting for what would happen next.

Lawrence took the lube and Connor smiled.

Lawrence drizzled the lube over his huge heavy member and stroked himself, and then Connor felt the tip of his cock pressing against his rim.

He moved his mouth off Ronnie’s cock and dropped his neck.

‘Oh Yes! Papa Bear! Fuck Yeah!’ He groaned. He felt Lawrence’s swollen cock head pushing into his hole and panted with pleasure.

‘All the way! Give it to me!’ He sighed and all at once Lawrence’s throbbing member was thrusting inside him, stroking against his magic spot.

Connor reached again for Ronnie’s cock with his mouth, stroking down the swollen veins with his tongue.

Then he let go once more. Lawrence moving inside him was taking him too high, too fast. He was going to come. Sensing it Lawrence reached forward and gripped his cock. They knew each other’s bodies so well.

 Lawrence pulled out leaving Connor gasping, but instead he pushed in three fingers of one hand, finding his spot, while with his other hand he pulled his cock fast until suddenly Connor felt his stomach muscles stiffen and all at once he was coming, crying out, spraying white cum onto the bed sheets and Ronnie’s thighs in front of him. When he was spent, he lay back, panting, lifting his arms above his head on the bed and feeling that maybe he’d behaved badly but feeling too good to care.

Lawrence grinning shuffled forward on his knees with a growl and patted Ronnie’s hips until he turned over too. He took more lube and stroked it over his hole while Connor watched under lowered lids, then entered him. The men rocked together as Lawrence thrust fast. Then it was Ronnie’s turn to come and all at once Lawrence followed him, repeating Ronnie’s name as his climax hit.

As the men collapsed back on the bed beside him, Connor frowned, wondering what he’d just proved to himself. Lawrence though, leaned over and kissed him again, then kissed Ronnie, more slowly.

‘I said I wanted you both!’ He laughed.


	48. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the evening Robert returns home to a sleeping Aaron, Connor wakes up in bed with Lawrence and Ronnie, in the morning Lawrence makes a disturbing discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more of the same sort of smut from last chapter lol

Robert dropped Gemma back at the Bed and Breakfast and texted Aaron telling him he was on the way, smiling as he changed up a gear on his Audi. He’d be there in less than five minutes.

When he came in through the front door, the lights were off downstairs so he went directly up to the bedroom. He missed the kids, but he’d already spoken with Diane, who said they were doing fine. Jackson was asleep, and she was giving Lola a bottle.

‘Aaron said she’ll wake a couple of times in the night. But I suppose I can manage just this once. Give you and Aaron some time alone, pet, eh? I’m sure you don’t get a lot of that, Robert.’

She hesitated.

‘But you will come and get them early in the morning won’t you?’

‘Yes, we will, Diane,’ Robert promised, ’- and thank you!’

He opened the bedroom door with a grin.

Inside the room, there was a bath towel abandoned on the floor by the bed and the TV was on, some high diving event or other. Aaron was on the bed, the sheet pulled over his hips, lying on his side, his head resting against one arm on the pillow. Robert smiled softly at the sight of him. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping, breathing evenly. Robert said his name once and saw Aaron’s mouth move and then relax as he slept on.

Robert started to undo his shirt buttons then leaned over Aaron, placing his knuckles on the bed behind him. He was about to touch him to wake him up, but Aaron looked so peaceful, he hesitated then straightened up with a sigh.

Switching off the TV, he picked up the towel and hung it neatly over the back of the bedroom chair then undressed and slid onto the bed next to his husband. He spread out the sheet and pulled the duvet up over them both, careful not to disturb Aaron, then, circling an arm around his waist, he kissed his cheek gently and closed his eyes.

 

Connor woke in the night. Next to him he could feel the heat of Lawrence’s sleeping body. Connor didn’t care, winter, summer, he liked to be close to Lawrence, just content knowing he was beside him. Now he smiled and closed his eyes, then opened them wide again, all at once remembering the night before, the week before that, and that everything had changed. Raising his head from the pillow, he looked over to see Ronnie also asleep on the other side of the bed. His mind raced as he recalled Lawrence’s words to Ronnie in the kitchen and Lawrence calling out Ronnie’s name later here in this room.

Connor chewed his lip, this wasn’t what he wanted. He pulled the sheet aside and started to move out of bed. Then he felt a hand on his wrist.

‘Where are you going?’ Lawrence murmured. ‘Come back!’

Connor had found he could never be disobedient to Lawrence, so with a sigh, he slid back down, a part of him glad that Lawrence had stopped him, but rather than turning towards him, he lay on his side facing away, chin tucked in and his arm around his chest.

He couldn’t sleep now and instead lay listening in the dark. He frowned as he heard Ronnie snoring lightly in deep sleep, but Lawrence was quiet. He must still be awake. Connor fought the temptation to turn round and check.

Then he felt Lawrence’s hand on his hip.

‘I missed you.’ Lawrence said quietly.

‘I didn’t go, did I?’ Connor whispered back.

Lawrence moved his hand stroking softly against Connor’s skin.

‘Well I’m glad.’ Lawrence whispered.

Connor heard the sheets rustle and felt the movement behind him as Lawrence shuffled carefully down the bed. Lawrence’s moved his hand and pushed his thigh forward. Connor felt the heat of Lawrence’s breath. He swallowed and spread his fingers against the sheet in front of him, waiting, trying not to breathe too loudly.  When Lawrence’s tongue licked across his rim, he gripped the sheet tighter, closing his eyes. Lawrence moved the side of tongue all around the puckered skin of his hole, then pointed his tongue and pushed inside.

For most of his working life Connor had been used to giving rather than receiving pleasure, but the more time he spent with Lawrence the more intense the sex between them had become. Now he felt the heat radiate through him, spreading through his groin. He wanted to make a sound, feeling the tension in his throat, but he didn’t want Ronnie to wake. He couldn’t bear the thought of this pleasure being interrupted or shared this time.

Lawrence moved his sharp tongue inside him going back and forth, deeper and deeper, igniting Connor’s nerves. Connor reached back his hand to grip onto Lawrence’s shoulder behind him. Lawrence laughed quietly, then moving his tongue out, he pressed his open lips around him. Connor panted as he started to suck and lap in turn, wetting his entrance so that Connor knew all too well what was coming next.

When Lawrence moved gradually back up the bed, Connor didn’t have to wait long before he felt his huge hard cock pressing at his already pulsing hole. He moved backwards down onto him, taking him inside with a gasp as he felt Lawrence’s cock completely stretch and fill him while Lawrence reached round his front and stroked down over his chest.

They moved quickly and quietly against each other, so the sheets rustled and the bed rocked gently. Connor felt Lawrence’s mouth against his bent neck, breathing hotly against him.

All at once, Ronnie spluttered loudly and mumbled in his sleep. They both stilled, hearing him turn, feeling the sheet pulling over them as he moved.

 Connor panted. The sensitive and already stimulated nerves in his arse were on fire with the torment of waiting. He wanted to move. Lawrence twisted his neck to look at Ronnie in the dark and placed his hand on his arm, keeping him still until they could hear his breathing deepen once more. It seemed to take forever, but eventually they heard him snoring lightly once again.

 Lawrence turned back and crept his arm forward under the sheet, stroking the smooth, freshly waxed skin at the base of Connor’s throbbing cock then running his hand up and down the full length of his shaft. Then he resumed his thrusts. Connor felt Lawrence’s cock sliding in his tight space, growing even bigger.

Lawrence was going to come inside him this time.

 He felt Lawrence raise his hand and place it gently, stroking against the side of his face. Connor closed his eyes. If he couldn’t have this, he wouldn’t stay, he thought to himself. However good this was, Ronnie was still there, beside them.  Lawrence moved faster and the deeper strokes started to take Connor over the edge. Unable to bear it any longer he called out quietly.

‘Lawrence!’ He gasped, and felt like a fool.

 As his climax hit, he took hold of his cock to stroke himself through, spilling cum over his long fingers and over the bedsheets. He felt Lawrence stiffen and shudder, buried all the way inside him and he came with a stifled groan, pressing his mouth against the back of Connor’s neck.

After, Connor passed Lawrence tissues from the bedside table then waited in the dark for his breathing to return to normal and until Lawrence was sleeping once more. It was the worst sex he’d ever had he decided. Secret sex, fumbling in the dark, nothing like their usual extravagant adventures. This wasn't what he wanted to be paid for.

Slipping out of the bed without looking back he went to his room and took a shower.

 

In the morning Connor didn’t come down for breakfast. Lawrence cooked Ronnie eggs and bacon. Ronnie was quiet and Lawrence kept touching his shoulders reassuringly, then took him a walk on the estate, hoping to raise his spirits.

They didn’t talk about the night they’d just spent and though he wanted to, Lawrence had a vague sense that he might say the wrong thing, make it worse. He realized that somehow he’d misjudged everything. He wanted to say to Ronnie that he’d been wrong. And that he didn’t need Connor, but the words stuck in his throat, somehow he couldn’t say them.

When they got back, Connor still hadn’t appeared. It was nearly ten and Connor was never up late.

‘Look. I’ll go now and get a change of clothes.’ Ronnie said. ‘What time will the barbecue start?’

‘Around five was the plan.’ Lawrence answered. He looked towards the stairs distractedly. Connor’s car was in the drive, and the Range Rover was there too. He must be home, surely. Was he sick? Or what?

‘So, I’ll see you around five then.’ Ronnie said.

Lawrence turned his full attention to Ronnie.

‘You, you promise me…’ He drew in a breath. ‘You… you will come?’

Ronnie looked at him steadily, but Lawrence could see a frown on his face.

‘I’ll come. I promise. But we need to talk. Later.’

‘I know.’

As soon as Ronnie had gone, Lawrence went upstairs, calling Connor’s name.

When there was no answer he knocked on his door and then went in the room. Connor wasn’t there.

Inside Lawrence found the bed made, the curtains open. He sat down on the bed with a frown, then went into the bathroom. For a moment he blinked, then realized what he was seeing. Nothing. No soaps, no lotions or perfume, no shaving kit or toothbrush or toothpaste, he opened the glass door to the shower, no shower gel or shampoo.

He felt his heart race and went back to the room, opening the wardrobe doors wide. Half of Connor’s clothes were gone. He turned and opened drawers, his top drawer was empty.

He sat down again heavily on the bed his fingers outstretched at each side over the cover.

Then he took out his phone.

When he got no reply from Connor, he called Robert.

‘Let me speak to him then, the young fool!’

‘Lawrence, who? What are you talking about?’

‘Connor! Of course.’

‘Connor?’ Lawrence could hear Lola crying. ‘Hold on a minute.’  He could hear Robert talking softly to his daughter. Then he spoke again. ‘Why would Connor be here?’

‘He’s packed up his room. Robert, he’s gone!’


	49. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes to get Connor back. Lawrence has a talk with Ronnie. Left alone Aaron has some private sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tone of the smut scene in this chapter very much insp. by @trashmouthsugden and her glorious smutty headcannons

Clive opened the front door to Robert, wearing a short silk gown, his hair tousled and his hair line damp with sweat.

‘Robert! You could have left it another half an hour!’

‘Where is he? And I should have known you’d be the first to take advantage of something offered on a plate.’

Robert walked straight in through the entrance hall of the house and into the living room and found Connor sitting flushed and naked on the sofa with a sheet pulled over his waist.

‘You interrupted.’ Connor grumbled, looking away.

‘Why is your brain permanently located between your legs?’

‘How did you find me?’

Robert looked at Clive, who looked down at the floor.

‘I see.’ Connor grimaced. ‘So thanks for nothing.’ He stood up, letting the sheet fall away revealing a still semi erect cock. ‘I’m going to take a shower.’

‘Well do it quickly. I’m going to take you back to Home Farm.’

‘I’m not going back!’ Connor called behind him, disappearing up the stairs.

                                                                                                                                               

Lawrence sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen alone, an untouched cold meat sandwich in front of him. He should be working out how to reassure Ronnie of his affections, but instead it was Connor occupying his thoughts. Connor, who right now would be chattering away, sharing some local gossip or explaining some shopping spree he had planned, his slender fingers always ready to reach out and touch Lawrence’s arm, or hand, or cheek, winking with his go to bed eyes. They’d made a good team over the past years. Lawrence would sometimes see Robert scowling at Connor’s idiosyncrasies, but Lawrence had never found a single thing about the boy annoying. Nothing. Just his absence.

So when the phone rang in the office, Lawrence left his sandwich and went quickly to answer it.

‘Dad.’ It was Chrissie. ‘Look, I know I said I would come to this barbecue tonight, but something came up. Lachlan’s girlfriend is arriving from France and I really want to be here, you know, to make it a proper welcome. You’re not disappointed are you? Can you tell Connor to cater for one less?’

‘No, that’s fine. Give Lachlan my love.’

Lawrence replaced the phone and went back to the kitchen. He wrapped the sandwich in cling film and put it in the fridge.

 

‘I’m not going back.’ Connor folded his arms.

‘Lawrence misses you. He’s worried about you.’

Connor rolled his eyes.

‘You’ll regret this. Give it a couple of weeks and you’ll be kicking yourself, wondering how you could give up on a salary, a home, a lifestyle… Lawrence. And for what? A bit of petty jealousy?’

Connor unfolded his arms and started to bite his nails, looking into the distance.

‘I’m not jealous. It’s not that.’

‘Then what?’

Connor shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

‘I don’t know. I want more. A bit of appreciation?’

 _Love_ , he thought, then pushed the thought away. How many times would he chase this thought around and around before he could be rid of it once and for all? No one was going to love him, not now, not ever. Robert was right. He was being a fool.

Clive appeared with a towel rolled over his shoulders, wearing trousers fastened at his slim waist and stroking a finger over his muscular chest.

‘Well I appreciate you, or at least, I would have done, if Robert hadn’t appeared when he did. And you know you’re welcome to stay here a few days if you need to.’

Connor blinked. A few days and then what would he do?

‘You’re not helping.’ Robert said. ‘Listen. I have someone special waiting to meet you, if you come back with me.’

Connor scoffed. ‘Another rent boy? Benjamin is cute, but seriously… it’s a bit laughable really isn’t it?’

‘No.’ Robert said. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time then made a move towards the door. ‘You know what? It’s up to you.’

 

Lola was asleep in the Baby Bjorn carrier at Aaron’s chest. He held Jackson by the hand and walked them into the café. He hadn’t been impressed when Robert had left him alone to drive down to Manchester yet again, this time chasing Connor who seemed to be having a thirty something crisis. It was just annoying. He hadn’t been in a good mood to start with when he’d woken up that morning with Robert dressing frantically, late to pick up the kids from Diane.

‘We had a night alone, and we did precisely nothing.’ He’d grumbled to his husband.

Robert had grinned and slowed down to kiss him, dragging his teeth over his top lip.

‘You slept a whole night for the first time in weeks, which you obviously needed to do. I’ll make it up to you.’ He’d said.

‘When?’ Aaron had answered.

Now Jackson had asked for a treat, and they were in a queue at the café waiting to be served.

 He found his eyes lingering over the attractive curve of arse belonging to whoever it was ahead of him in the line. The bloke turned suddenly and Aaron recognized him. It was the masseuse, Benjamin.

‘I know you, don’t I? You’re Robert’s husband…Aaron?’ He said with a smile.

Aaron nodded and found himself blushing. The lad oozed hotness. He knew Robert thought so.

‘I think I’ll see you later on at the barbecue up at Home Farm. Is that right?’

‘Yeah. I’ll be there.’ Aaron answered.

He watched Benjamin as he ordered his coffee and left, then turned to Jackson, asking which cake he wanted.

 

Lawrence made a decision. He would cancel the barbecue. He started to call round some people he’d invited over the week, apologizing for such late notice. Eventually he called Ronnie.

‘Hey. Look I’ve cancelled this barbecue tonight. But I still want you to come round. We’ll do something small, just us, Robert will come with Aaron.’

He heard Ronnie hesitate.

‘Can I come round now?’

‘Yes, Yes! Do! I’d like that.’

When Ronnie came in through the kitchen door, Lawrence greeted him with a kiss. Ronnie smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

‘’Let’s sit.’ He said. ‘I need to talk to you.’

‘What?’ Lawrence asked with a frown.

‘I’m going away… to stay with my brother.’

‘When? How long for?’

‘I called him this morning, and I’ve got a ticket for tonight. A single ticket. Lawrence, I may not come back at all.’

‘But, but, we’ve only just found each other again! Ronnie.’ Lawrence took his hand. ‘I love you. I’ve always loved you.’

‘I know that, but, I think deep down we also know that things have changed. We’ve changed and our lives have changed too. Listen, I love you as well, and I know that I always will. But now, well, let’s just say, it’s not enough.’

Lawrence blinked back at him and listened as Ronnie continued to speak.

‘Your life, your needs have changed. You have something here, something that means a lot to you, and I don’t want to be the one to wreck that for you.’

Deep down Lawrence knew he was right. He lowered his head, saying nothing.

‘So I won’t be coming this evening. This will be good bye.’

 

Aaron opened the front door and went inside. It was weird to be home alone. He’d dropped Jackson with Johnny at Adam and Vic’s and Lola with Chas. Robert had phoned to say he’d be driving directly up to Home Farm and he’d see him there at five. He asked Aaron if he would mind picking up Gemma and bringing her there too.

‘But I don’t know her.’ Aaron had objected.

‘Which matters because..?’ Robert had replied and Aaron had reluctantly agreed.

Now he had a couple of hours to himself.

He decided to have a cheeky beer and got a can out of the fridge and then switched on the TV to a sports channel. His mind flickered to Benjamin and all at once he found himself imagining his arse, only this time undressed, cheeks parted. He pressed his lips together and slid his hand inside his sweatpants and gave himself a quick tug, finding that it was enough to bring himself to full hardness.

He placed his beer down slowly and narrowed his eyes. Nobody home, he thought and then went upstairs to the bedroom, lying down on the bed. Robert was right, he was really horny these days. He let his mind drift, thinking about the times in the past when he and Robert had been with Lawrence and later Lawrence and Connor, and then there was a phase when they had hook ups with other blokes, one night stands, that had been intensely hot except for the niggling jealousies and arguments after, so that after a while they’d done it less and then stopped altogether.

Aaron pushed off his sweatpants and boxers and reached for some lube, then slowly ran his curled hand up the length of his shaft and back down, spreading the lube till his length was glistening. He would take this slow, but he was already pulsing. He moved his fingers down and pinched the skin around his balls then rolled them in his fingers. Eyes closed he thought about Benjamin and moved his hand back to his cock.

Robert would be there too, but for now he would just be watching. Aaron would lean forward and pull down Benjamin’s zip and trousers, releasing his hard thick flushed cock, with a shiny skin and blue filled veins. His cock head would be dark and swollen with the slit already wet with shiny pre cum. Aaron would get out his own cock and they would rub their shafts together. Then Aaron would lean down and start to lick the pre cum out of his slit, tasting him.

He opened his eyes, stilling his hand, then pressed a little more lube on his finger and moved it down behind his balls, just stroking around the skin of his rim. He thought about Robert spreading his cheeks with his fingers and putting his mouth there, Robert’s tongue flickering over him then going harder with long strokes, Benjamin watching as Robert pushed his sharp tongue inside.

Aaron slipped his finger inside his rim past the muscle, thrusting with his finger tip. He hummed to himself.

Benjamin would be standing over him, his cock veined and throbbing in his hand, he would point it at Aaron, then he would move forward and Aaron would feel him at his entrance, stroking at his rim.

Aaron moved his other hand to his hole and his left hand back to his shaft.

Then he would enter him.

Aaron was so close, he blew air from his lips.

He needed to rewind.

He pictured lapping over Benjamin’s nipples, his nipples would be hard pink points growing longer under his tongue, Robert’s face back in his arse, tongue rasping over his rim. So good!

Then Benjamin was back inside him again and Robert’s mouth was over his lips, wet, bruising his lips, circling against his tongue. Benjamin was thrusting hard and deep, the veins and ridges of his cock stroking inside, rhythmically, fast and hard and then harder and harder.

Aaron could feel himself getting so close.

Benjamin’s wouldn’t be wearing a condom and Aaron would feel him when he came, his seed spilling in a pulsing current deep inside his hole.

Aaron felt his orgasm hit like a sharp sweet pain deep at the base of his shaft. It ran up through his cock as he sprayed hot creamy white cum over and over his fist, flying up to splash onto his T-shirt. He could hear the gargling noises from his throat.

He panted. Great, he thought, now I’ll never be able to look Benjamin in the eyes.

After a while he stood up and grabbed a towel, staggering into the shower with a half-smile. He thought about the beer and sport waiting for him downstairs.

 


	50. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes Connor back to Home Farm where he has a life changing surprise. After Robert, Lawrence, Benjamin and Aaron are left to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very much about Connor and setting the scene for some smut to follow in Chapter 51.

Connor stepped out of Robert’s car onto the gravel driveway and looked up at Home Farm.

For the first time it occurred to him that the place was well named. It felt like home to him, and right now. It was as if he’d been away a lifetime and found his way back to the only place he wanted to be.

He knew that Lawrence would be inside, and felt his stupid heart fluttering in anticipation. Ronnie would be there, too, no doubt, but, if he needed to share, if that was the way Lawrence chose to live, then he would have to accept that. If that was all he was offering then he’d take what he could get. Once it would have been about the money and the lifestyle, but not anymore. Connor realized he’d changed somehow, and it was Lawrence who had changed him.

‘Come on then.’  Robert narrowed his eyes at him and walked towards the door, gesturing for him to follow. ‘Get a move on.’

Connor sighed. He rolled his shoulders then followed him inside.

In the kitchen, Lawrence was there. Aaron was there, too and Benjamin. Connor looked at Lawrence’s eyes, then lowered his face, seeing a smile and a softness there, hiding the smile that he was fighting himself to keep from surfacing.

‘Where’s Ronnie?’ He asked.

He saw a flicker of sadness in Lawrence’s eyes.

‘He’s gone away. I don’t think he’s coming back.’

‘Oh!’ Connor answered looking away. Different feelings battled within him, relief that he’d gone, anxiety that this hadn’t been what Lawrence wanted. That Lawrence hadn’t chosen him at all, that he’d always be second best, just a consolation, a distraction from somebody else, someone more important, more worthy.

He glanced up from face to face again and saw something strange in each of their expressions.

Why were they all looking at him so oddly?

Then he saw that Lawrence was looking behind him. Something was going on. He frowned and turned.

There was a girl coming into the kitchen from the living area.

She was beautiful; tall, blonde, wearing a short summer dress with a floral print. She was looking at him with eyes wide, with something like hope and something like fear. She was so, so, familiar and, without knowing why, he felt his heart starting to thunder painfully against his ribs. He could see she was shaking slightly looking back at him, reflecting the astonishment that started to seep through his limbs, so that he felt light, as if he was detached from the concrete world around him, and had shifted somehow into a dream world.

And then very slowly, she reached out a hand and slipped it into his.

‘Connor?’

For a moment he just stared. He felt himself spinning at her touch, something not forgotten but locked carefully away until that day at Kerry’s. Was it only yesterday?

Then all at once he stepped back from her touch and raised both hands to cover his face.

Turning, he fled the room, outside, onto the back terrace where he bent at the waist, gulping in air, trying to breathe but then overwhelmed by sobs that came thick and fast so loudly and so out of control that he had to move swiftly further away onto the damp grass.

He heard quick steps behind him and then Lawrence was there, pulling him up straight and enfolding him into his arms.

Connor buried his face in his shirt and let himself be rocked.

Shock coursed through him.

‘Sorry!’ he said, ‘Sorry, Sorry!’

He felt Lawrence’s lips in is hair.

‘It’s OK. I understand. Take your time. Take all the time you need. Gemma won’t go anywhere without you.’

At the sound of her name, Connor felt panic rising once again.

‘I thought she was lost to me, you know? I can’t do this.’

‘She’s not lost. And you can. She’s spent years trying to find you.’

‘How can I be who she wants me to be?’

‘She wants you to be who you are. Just like I do.’

They waited longer. Connor could smell the grass which was wet from the sprinklers Sam had put on a timer for the summer.

‘So are you ready?’ Lawrence asked eventually, ‘Shall we go back?’

 

They found Gemma sitting on the sofa, holding a glass of whiskey that Robert had handed her, her face also wet with tears.

Connor fixed his gaze on her nervously as she stood when he came in.

He stepped forwards towards her, and without a word, she pulled him into an embrace. Connor held the back of his sister’s head, stroking her hair with his hand, as he had when he was fifteen and she was eleven, the last time he’d ever seen her, saying goodbye.

The others left them and went into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

 

Later they joined them, standing shoulder to shoulder, looking shy.

‘So you’ll introduce me?’ She asked.

Connor blinked.

‘Ok. So you know Robert, obviously. We met when I was seventeen and he was nineteen. So yeah, we’ve seen some times.’

Robert raised his eyebrows quickly and smiled back at Gemma. Only he and Connor would ever know the full extent of their history. It had always been understood that some things were better left untold.

‘And Aaron is his gorgeous husband, who you met too.’

‘Today.’ Aaron blushed.

‘And Benjamin is a new friend of ours.’ Connor wrinkled his nose in a smile, while Benjamin winked back.

He turned to Lawrence and all at once felt tongue tied. How could he tell her the truth? One day he would, maybe, but not today. And what was the truth, when his feelings ran so deep?

‘And Lawrence, Lawrence is err…, ‘ he started. He could see her eyes watching him. ‘Lawrence is… He’s… I’m like his …personal a… ’ He was so good at this usually, the slick reply.

Lawrence stepped forward next to Connor and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘I know we’re not very conventional, dear, but Connor is my partner. He’s my boyfriend. He’s the light of my life.’

And one more tear fell from Connor’s eyes and rolled down his cheek. Lawrence used a thumb to wipe it away.

He hadn’t used the L word, maybe he never would, but it was good enough, and he would take it.

‘Look. Gemma, maybe we should go somewhere.’ He said. ‘My car’s outside. What do you think?’

Gemma slipped her hand back into her brother’s and they walked towards the door.

Connor turned to look behind him and found Robert’s eyes.

‘Thank you.’ He mouthed at him silently, and Robert nodded back.

As the sound of the car receded into the distance, the guys left behind looked at each other.

‘So…’ Benjamin eventually spoke. ‘Barbecue anyone?’

 

Aaron raised a beer bottle to his lips and took a long swig.

They’d gone out onto the terrace where the early evening sun was still warm enough to make him close his eyes and turn his face upwards enjoying the heat on his face. He listened to Lawrence and Robert as they talked for a moment about how the new drove of cross bred wild boar were settling in at Home Farm, while they emptied a bag of charcoal into the barbecue and lit it with a few strikes of a match.

 Lawrence and Robert were both drinking whiskey and he heard them clink glasses. After a moment Robert spoke again.

 ‘So I brought him back for you. Hope you’re grateful.’

‘I’m grateful.’ Lawrence answered. ‘Maybe I’ll get to show you how much a little later on, company permitting.’

There was a silence and Aaron opened his eyes and glanced at them in time to see Lawrence’s face pulling back from Robert, his fingers resting on his hip. They’d kissed. Aaron felt his pulse increase. He wasn’t sure whether it was jealousy or arousal or both.

Robert’s eyes darted round to Aaron.

‘Yeah. I’m still here.’ Aaron said with a scowl and standing walked into the kitchen to get another beer.

 

Benjamin was choosing pieces of marinated meat from a tray to put on a plate to take outdoors. He’d peeled back the cling film and was lifting each slice carefully, his fingers stained orange at the tips from the meat juices.

As Aaron reached into the fridge for another beer, he let his eyes skim down behind him over his jeans. For a moment he thought of his fantasy just a few hours earlier, then quickly looked back at his face.

‘I see you got roped in, mate. ’

‘I don’t mind. Give me a hand if you want.’

‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Is that a serious question?’ Benjamin winked.

Aaron felt himself color up. He turned away quickly.

‘I’ll leave you to it, then.’ He murmured on his way to the door. He could feel Benjamin’s eyes follow him. He turned back again. Benjamin had started to soap his hands at the kitchen sink, turning on the tap with his wrist against the lever. Aaron watched his biceps move at the motion.

‘So why are you here? Connor’s gone.’

Benjamin smiled and frowned at the same time.

‘Well I’m looking forward to the food.’  He paused, grabbing a towel to dry his hands. ‘And Robert asked me to stay, so right now I’m planning on enjoying the company.’


End file.
